Tengoku no hi
by MidnightLillies
Summary: We all know the epic tale of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu and her trusty Poncle sidekick, Issun. They defeated the darkness and Amaterasu returned to the Celestial Plain. But now, 100 years later, a new threat is rising, and Nippon needs her help again...
1. Chapter 1: Amaterasu Returns

_Tengoku no Hi_

_~ Heavenly Sun ~_

_An Okami Fanfiction_

_We all know the legendary tale of Amaterasu, the beautiful Sun Goddess who took the form of a white wolf. Although many mistook her for a simple canine, she traveled across the landscape with her tiny companion, Issun, bringing peace and happiness wherever she roamed, using her Celestial Brush._

_ Amaterasu slew many evil forces across the land; Orochi, the dreaded eight-headed snake; the grotesque Spider Queen who dwelled in Tsuta Ruins for centuries; Crimson Helm, who corrupted the Gale Shrine and poisoned the air of Kusa Village; Ninetails, the demon fox who ruled Oni Island. All fell to the Heavenly Brush techniques of the legendary White Wolf._

_ And then, after cleansing the land of evil and bringing back its lost beauty, Amaterasu went on to face the ultimate enemy; Yami, the supreme overlord of Darkness. She bravely went to face him with the help of Waka, a prophet of the Moon Tribe. But, with Waka defeated and Amaterasu's Divine Brush Powers stolen from her, all hope seemed lost._

_ That was when her faithful sidekick, Issun, spread his recordings of her Heavenly deeds to everyone they had come across. Everyone who had been helped by the white wolf, sent their prayers to her, hoping the Divine being would hear and draw strength from them. _

_ In the end, Yami was defeated, and Amaterasu readied herself to return to her home in the Celestial Plain. Along with the Moon Prophet, Waka, she returned to the Heavens, leaving behind a legacy that would be remembered for centuries to come._

_ But now, 100 years have passed and a new threat is rising. Amaterasu knows she will have to return to Earth once again. But what kind of events will occur this time? Will she and Issun come back together for another adventure?_

( Sakuya's P.O.V. )

The leaves of the Great Tree Konohana rustled lightly in the night breeze that blew through Kamiki Village. All was calm; the breeze rustling through the cherry blossoms, the monsters kept at bay by the Heavenly presence that surrounded the Great Tree. Sakuya, the tree spirit, looked down upon her roots and noticed a slight glow beginning to emanate from the base of her thick trunk. Slowly her form emerged from the Tree; she squinted slightly as the glow became brighter.

_No…it couldn't be…could it? _The Spirit thought; the faint glow had become a bright beam, and was slowly starting to fade as a form materialized within. Sakuya hovered slightly above the ground as the image of… a pure white wolf? A small gasp escaped from her lips.

_It is…Amaterasu has returned!_

The vague shape that formed what looked like a wolf took a step forward, a little flower appearing under her pad. But the light grew brighter again; slowly, the image elongated, the pads shaping into delicate hands, the muzzle shrinking in. Sakuya stared in awe as the wolf before her morphed. _She's…changing her form? _ The Spirit thought as the light faded once again.

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

Standing there, in the place of the wolf, was a beautiful human girl. Her hair was of purest white, her skin a creamy ivory colour. On her cheeks were red markings that resembled stripes, and a circle on her forehead. Her eyes were closed as she drifted softly to the ground. Under her bare feet appeared a few perfect little plants.

Slowly the girl's eyes opened; they were a deep coal-black, but they were guarded, almost as if only the purest of souls could see into her heart. On her back, a Reflector was mounted, flames appearing around the edges as it spun. She took a step forward and reached out with her hand. Sakuya watched, mesmerized; was this really the Divine being who had come to Kamiki all those years ago? Yes... the Tree Spirit could sense that warm, Heavenly presence that glowed around the girl. She knew it now. This was indeed the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu…after all this time, you have graced Kamiki with your presence again," She said.

A small, serene smile appeared on Amaterasu's delicate features. "Sakuya," She said; her voice echoed slightly when she spoke. "It's been a long time since we last spoke. How are things here?"

Sakuya's face darkened. "Not well, I fear. The Guardian Saplings… I'm slowly losing my power once again."

Amaterasu nodded once. "I see. So it is true…the forces of darkness have returned…"

"I was worried that was the case. So that is why you have returned."

"Yes," The former wolf said. "Waka predicted that the world would be put in peril once again. This is why I have come back here."

Sakuya nodded slightly. "But why change your form? I don't understand."

Amaterasu blinked slowly. "Everyone here found out what I am. If I returned to Earth as Okami Amaterasu, the people here may still recognize me. I must protect Nippon without humans knowing who I really am. You see?"

"Ah, yes…but what of that bug, Issun? He was by your side all of that time."

The Goddess looked up, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Oh, I have a feeling I know exactly what he's doing these days…"

( Issun's P.O.V. )

Issun sat in his house on a high perch in Ponc'tan, looking out over the bustling little Poncle village. A scroll sat unrolled on a table before him, a paintbrush in his hand. He sighed at how beautiful it looked; a detailed portrait of the rising sun.

Just thinking about the sun reminded Issun of that furball…all those good times they had together. It had been so long since that last goodbye…

Getting up slowly, the Poncle walked over to the window and looked out, his thoughts wandering.

"Ah, Ammy…how I miss you, ya big furball…"

Issun spun around when one of the guards outside the door came rushing in. "Elder Issun! There's an outsider here to see you."

"Who is it?" He said as he walked slowly toward the door.

The Poncle guard shook his head. "She won't say. But she says it's urgent."

Issun opened the door, tramping down the path of lily pads toward the entrance. _Ugh…who dare disturb Issun, the great artist! This had better be good… _He thought grumpily as he bounced out of the entrance and…straight into something very soft and warm.

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

Amaterasu blinked a few times when she felt something go down her kimono. With a gentle hand she reached down and grabbed whatever it was; she held it by the scruff and examined it closely, her head tilting to the side.

"Hey! Would ya put me down! I swear, don't make me pull out my trusty-"

The little sprite was cut off by Amaterasu hugging him to her chest. "Oh, Issun! I've missed you…"

Slowly Issun looked up, his tiny form growing tense as, Amaterasu guessed, he studied her.

"Hey, wait a second…No, it couldn't be…"

He bounced out of Amaterasu's grasp and onto her shoulder, to get a better look at her face.

"There's no way! Ammy!"

She smiled, overjoyed at seeing the little Poncle. "It's good to see you again, Issun."

"You big furball! You keep me waiting for 100 years and not even a letter! Oh, I could just-"

He was again cut off by being hugged close to Amaterasu. She giggled slightly. "Just as feisty as ever, I see."

Issun's yells slowly were reduced to mumbles as he buried his face into Amaterasu's chest. "Wow, Ammy, you sure have changed…"

The Goddess rolled her eyes and flicked him, sending him tumbling to the ground. "And just as infatuated with the ladies. You really haven't changed a bit, have you Issun?"

He sat up, dazed, and resumed his bouncing. "C'mon Ammy, gimme a break. You come back here after 100 years in the form of a cute girl, what else am I supposed to do?"

Another slightly echoing laugh emanated from her. "Alright, you can have this one time. But _only this one time. _Understood?"

Issun seemed dazed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, babe."

Amaterasu reached down and scooped the Sprite up, letting him bounce on the palm of her hand. "Anyway, I've come here to request your help with something. Think you're up for it?"

The Poncle drew out his sword Denkomaru and gave it a slice through the air. "Hah! Just 'cause I've gotten old doesn't mean I still don't have a thirst for adventure!"

Amaterasu nodded. "Good. Remember the first time we set out on an adventure together?"

"How could I forget? I made you famous! Even still, my artwork of you is all over Nippon!"

The Okami laughed a little, her flawless features lit up. "Not much of the famous Wandering Artist anymore, are you?"

Issun continued bouncing, his hands crossed over his chest. "Hey, this place desperately needed me. With Old Man Ishaku gone, Ponc'tan was gonna crumble without an Elder. Then I came along! Best day of their lives, I swear."

A shake of the Goddess's head. "Oh, sure. Anyway…" She paused, analyzing how this all might play out. "I'll be straightforward with you, Issun. Waka made a prediction. Dark forces are returning to Nippon…"

The Poncle's bouncing slowed slightly. "So that's why you're here, isn't it..?"

Amaterasu nodded. "Yes. And I can't possibly do this without the help of the Great Issun."

Issun straightened up proudly. "Yeah, I know. You were pretty useless back then, and I bet ya still are, Furball."


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

_~ A Recap ~_

_A shake of the Goddess's head. "Oh, sure. Anyway…" She paused, analyzing how this all might play out. "I'll be straightforward with you, Issun. Waka made a prediction. Dark forces are returning to Nippon…"_

_The Poncle's bouncing slowed slightly. "So that's why you're here, isn't it..?"_

_Amaterasu nodded. "Yes. And I can't possibly do this without the help of the Great Issun."_

_Issun straightened up proudly. "Yeah, I know. You were pretty useless back then, and I bet ya still are, Furball."_

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

The Goddess ran smoothly and gracefully as her feet pounded the ground, Issun nestled safely inside her kimono. He poked his head out, clearly dazed with utter happiness.

"So Ammy, where's our first stop? Are we gonna go defeat some big baddies in a cursed temple? Or go rid Nippon of a few cursed zones? At least this time around, that half-baked prophet won't be around to-"

Amaterasu slowed down as the clear sound of a flute pierced the still air. She smirked slightly as Issun scowled, looking around for the source. "Oh, just perfect. Any second now that crazy prophet's gonna appear outta nowhere, and give us some kinda weird prophecy or something."

The Goddess gave a little shake of her head as, sure enough, a blonde male appeared in a shower of sparkles. He gave the two a smile as he hovered slightly above the ground.

"Bonjour," He said with a wink. "Waka, the Gods' Gift to Man, has returned to Nippon once again~!"

Amaterasu could feel the anger and irritation coming off of Issun in waves. "Issun, cool it. Waka's with us now, no question about it."

The Tao Master hovered over and picked Issun up by the back of his shirt, giving him a good look. "Aw, the Great Wandering Artist didn't miss me? Pity," He said, dropping the Poncle. Amaterasu held her hand out and caught him, and he sat down in her palm with a huge huff.

"Alright, that's enough," She said with a slightly stern tone of voice. She gave them both a warning look. "Anyway. Waka's here to help," She continued, addressing Issun. "And just for the record, if it hadn't been for Waka, I wouldn't be here right now."

She saw Issun turn toward her a little, but he went back to sulking immediately afterward. He turned his head away from Waka with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Bah, I don't care. That half-baked prophet got us into so much trouble the last time," He muttered, shooting a very deadly, hardly-visible glare in Waka's direction. The Prophet rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Mon Ami, let go of the past~! That was quite a few years ago, and I think we can get along for the lady, hmm?" Waka said.

Amaterasu nudged Issun with her pinky finger and watched as he huffed once more, but stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Urgh, fine. But no funny business or you'll have to answer to Denkomaru!"

Waka lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I can assure you my little bouncing friend; there will be no need for that. Now, Amaterasu," He said, looking toward her. "What's our plan of action, Mon Cherie~?"

Ammy rolled her eyes slightly. "First, Issun and I are going to go see if we can gather any information back in Kamiki Village. We'll see what we can do in other cities as well; maybe we can gather something in Sei-an City."

A nod from the Tao Master. "Fine, fine. I'll see what I can do as well. You know me, Amaterasu; I'm a solo rider."

"Of course. You'd probably drive Issun crazy if you were traveling with us anyway."

The two of them glanced in the Poncle's direction as a few irritated mutters sounded. "Watch it, or you won't get to ride in my kimono anymore~" Amaterasu said; the muttering ceased.

With a little chuckle, Waka started floating away. "Au revior, you two. I'll keep in touch~"

( Waka's P.O.V. )

The prophet lowered his head as he walked through the snow in the Northern Land of Kamui. "Hnngh…why am I doing this again..?" He muttered to himself as he entered the village of Uep'keer, home of the Oina tribe. He raised his head and took a look around; it was eerily quiet, and even his soft footsteps sounded like the beating of a drum as he walked.

_This isn't good…where on Earth is everyone? _He thought as he walked by several seemingly deserted houses. There wasn't any light coming out of the windows, no smoke coming out of the chimney.

As Waka walked, he noticed fresh footprints in the snow. Whoever made them probably hadn't gone far; if they had been made a while ago, they would've been covered by snow.

The blonde levitated a few feet off the ground and began to follow the tracks. As he followed them, he noticed them heading toward the direction of Laochi Lake. _I'm getting a bad feeling about this…_

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit!"

Amaterasu smiled brightly as she walked down the path to Kamiki Village; it was exactly how she remembered it, from the cherry blossom trees, to the Sacred Deck. The Goddess really felt at home here.

"Eh, this place was always pretty dingy to me." Issun said as he poked his head out of Amaterasu's kimono.

She glared down at him. "Hm, that's funny…if I recall, Miss Kushi used to live here, didn't she? You had the hots for her."

A little huff as the Poncle crossed his arms stubbornly. "Shut your muzzle," He said defensively. "I'll never forget her amazing sake…"

Ammy rolled her eyes and continued walking, until she reached the entrance to the village. She smiled as she looked around, almost everything was the same; the elder's house, the rice fields, and the river that ran through the center of the village. Only, something seemed different somehow…

Issun sneezed as he examined the village too. "Eww, something about this place is giving me the creeps..." He said quietly. Amaterasu's brow furrowed as she walked further in. Issun was right; the air was somehow danker, causing a thin sheen of cold sweat to break out on her face.

"Something's not right here." Ammy said as her steps slowed; an eerie fog had settled, making it harder for her to see. Suddenly her ears pricked at the sound of slow footsteps coming toward them.

"Who's there?" She called out. The footsteps stopped, and both of them held their breath.

A few seconds later, a girl emerged from the fog slowly, her wooden sandals making a scuffing nose on the stone path as she walked. Amaterasu exhaled, her heart slowing.

"Er, hello," She said to her, but the girl didn't respond; she continued walking very slowly toward them, like every step she took was a trial. There was something about her that seemed off…her eyes were almost dead-looking, as if she were just a shell.

"Um, Ammy…something seems really weird about this girl…" Issun whispered as Amaterasu began to back up.

"Please, we were just wondering what's going on here…" She said to the girl, holding her hands up in surrender. The girl still did not respond, just kept advancing, her stringy black hair hanging in her eyes.

Amaterasu felt her stomach knot up as the girl reached for something inside her kimono; her eyes grew wide as she saw the gleam of a sword emerge. In a split-second, she swung at their heads, and the Goddess barely dodged the blow by a hair.

Panting, Amaterasu tensed, her adrenaline pumping. "You're right Issun. Something's definitely not right here…" She said as she also reached into her kimono and pulled out her Divine Brush.

The girl swung again and again at them, her face expressionless, her eyes like dead orbs. Amaterasu continued to jump backwards to dodge the blows until finally, she'd had enough; she drew a straight line across the girl's torso, and watched as she split in half instantly, her blood staining the ground as she slumped over.

The Okami's eyes welled up as she looked away from the sight. "Ammy, you…killed her…" Issun said in a hushed voice. She bit her lip as the tears began to flow. "I had to, Issun…I had to protect you and myself…there wasn't any other way." She hung her head slightly, her eyes closed.

Issun said nothing for a moment, simply jumped out of her kimono and bounced a little closer to the unmoving shape. "...It's okay, Ammy. You did what you had to do."

She nodded slightly and wiped at her eyes. "I just don't understand…what happened here? That girl, this fog…Something's going on here and we need to figure out what."

The Poncle nodded and bounced back into her kimono. "Right-O! Let's look around the village some more to see if we can figure this out."


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark Power Looms

_~ A Recap ~_

_Issun said nothing for a moment, simply jumped out of her kimono and bounced a little closer to the unmoving shape. "...It's okay, Ammy. You did what you had to do."_

_She nodded slightly and wiped at her eyes. "I just don't understand…what happened here? That girl, this fog…Something's going on here and we need to figure out what."_

_The Poncle nodded and bounced back into her kimono. "Right-O! Let's look around the village some more to see if we can figure this out."_

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

"Man, this stuff just gets worse and worse!" Issun complained audibly as Amaterasu began following the path that led through Kamiki.

"I know…it's bizarre," She replied as she squinted slightly to see farther. Her wooden sandals scuffed against the ground as she walked past the sake brewery and the rice field; from what she could tell, the place was deserted. She took a breath as she walked up the rickety wooden steps that led to the door.

"These steps seem like they haven't been used for years," She observed as she pushed the door open and looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

Issun hopped out of her kimono and bounced to the middle of the room. "Ammy, I don't think there's anyone here," He said. "Pity…I could've used a few drinks of Kamiki's world-class sake…"

Amaterasu ignored this statement as she crossed the room to where the mill stood, untouched. Slowly the Goddess lifted her hand and ran her palm along the rough wood surface, and it creaked a little as it began moving.

"This is so odd…" She mumbled as she removed her hand and watched it spin slowly. "It seems like no one's been here in ages. I would've thought the generations after Kushi would continue making sake…"

Issun bounced over and onto her shoulder. "Aw, man! So there's no sake!"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Issun. Come on, let's keep exploring."

The floor creaked even louder as Ammy exited the sake house, and looked around; the fog had let up a little bit, and she could see the Elder's house, and the turnip field. She walked over, her feet kicking up loose, dusty soil as she stepped onto the edge.

"It's…full of weeds…" She said as memories of digging up turnips with Hayabusa flashed through her mind. Her lip trembled slightly as she felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

"This place has changed so much." She said bluntly, her voice monotone. "Whatever happened here, it's obvious that the villagers have been affected. What I don't understand is, why that girl was the only one here…"

Issun bounced off her shoulder and around the small area of weeds and rocks. "Well whatever happened to the others, I doubt that girl was acting that way willingly. She seemed like she was possessed or something."

Amaterasu nodded once. "Yes, but by what…?"

They sat in silence for a moment as the Okami pondered this; if that girl had been possessed by something, that meant it could be a malicious spirit of some sort. But if that was the case, why had she been the only one there? Wouldn't there be others being controlled?

Amaterasu closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her fingertips. "This makes no sense. Come on, let's go look around the surrounding areas; if we can find evidence that something is haunting this area, we'll be one step closer to finding it."

Issun nodded and bounced back into her kimono. "Good thinking, furball. To Shinshu Field~!"

( Waka's P.O.V. )

It was still eerily quiet as the Tao Master made his way through the gate that led to the vast icy surface of Laochi Lake; the legendary Ark that had once been the birthplace of all evil was gone, having floated back to the Heavens on the day that Amaterasu had defeated the Dark Lord.

Waka stopped and listened; _Voices… _He thought as he perked his ears for the direction of the sound. Slowly, he began spanning the circular snow-covered path that led around the edge of the lake to the Oina Shaman's house and the gates to Wawku Shrine. As he continued, he couldn't help but notice a warm glow coming from a sort of cave that was carved out of the rocky Cliffside on the other side of the lake. _Travelers, maybe..?_ He pondered as he picked up his pace.

When the blonde finally reached the location of the glow, he slowly made his way into the carved-out cave, his guess being correct; three travelers, tightly wrapped in winter clothing, huddled around a small fire.

"Hello, friend," One of them said; a male, probably in his twenties or thirties, with dark brown hair and tan skin. Waka nodded his greeting and took a seat next to the fire.

"Why are you three out here?" He asked curiously. "You know there's a village nearby, right?"

Another of the travelers, also a male but younger-looking, spoke up. "You mean the Oina? They died out years ago."

The Tao Master leaned forward when he heard this. "What do you mean? Do you know what happened?"

The first who had spoken adjusted his position, then looked at Waka. "You mean you haven't heard? The Oina are gone. They've been gone since before I was born."

The second one nodded. "Yeah, my folks used to tell me stories about 'em when I was a kid…"

The Prophet's brow furrowed. "What happened?"

"The story goes like this: long ago, about 100 years back, there was a mysterious Ark that sat here in the middle of Laochi Lake. Then one day, it just…vanished. Some say it soared for the Heavens," He paused to cup his hands around his mouth to warm them. "On that day, there was a Solar Eclipse, and a girl known as Little Lika performed the Volcanic Incantation that was said to make the twin volcanoes known as Ezofuji erupt. Every time the eclipse shrouded Kamui in darkness, that Incantation was performed so that the Oina could survive until the Sun came again."

Waka nodded, urging him to go on. He paused as he changed his position, then continued; "The Elder at the time, Kemu, passed on this Incantation to Lika, but the following winter he passed on. Next time the eclipse came, Lika got sick and couldn't perform the Incantation, and so the Oina tribe came here to Laochi to try and hold out until the eclipse was over. But the days turned to nights, and they eventually all froze to death. No one ever figured out why the eclipse lasted so long."

The Tao Master said nothing, his brow furrowed, his thoughts deeply disturbed; the Oina had been gone for almost 100 years? But why? Why had Kamui stayed in darkness for so long?

Finally, Waka stood up and began to make his way out. "Thank you for sharing the story," He said to the traveler. "I'll be going now."

"Take care out there," The first traveler said. "I hear there's another storm coming in."

The blonde nodded and left the cave, taking off into the freezing air as soon as he was out of sight. _Seems that things are far worse than I thought…_

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

A cool breeze blew against Amaterasu's face as she walked through the gates of Kamiki and into Shinshu field, the most beautiful in all of Nippon…or at least, it was supposed to be. She could see Konohana from where she stood; Sakuya's leaves were withered, her branches drooping. She sighed softly at the sad sight.

"Sakuya's really let herself go!" Issun said when he saw what Ammy was looking at.

"It's not her fault, Issun. Nippon's in dark times right now." She replied. Everywhere she had gone so far seemed more barren and eerie than the last time she had been there; it made her realize just how dire the situation was, and that Waka's prediction was indeed correct.

As Amaterasu advanced into the fields, she noticed a lone merchant sitting near the Guardian Sapling; from where she stood, it didn't look like he had much to sell, but she approached him anyway.

"Hello merchant," She said kindly. He blinked and looked up at her from where he sat.

"Oh, hello young lady. How is this day treating you? Care to buy anything?"

She checked her purse to find only a few Yen. "A map would be nice, if you have one," She said apologetically. "I'm afraid this is all I have."

She dumped the coins into her hand; only 200 Yen. The merchant nodded and pulled out a hand-painted scroll.

"Since you're the only business I've had all day, I'll give you a discount. 150 Yen," He said, eyeing the coins in her hand. She nodded and handed him all of the money, reaching for the scroll in exchange.

"Thank you," She said. "Keep the change."

"No, thank _you,_" The merchant said. "It's always a pleasure to do business with travelers."

Amaterasu opened the scroll and took a look at the map; it was artfully made, and was quite accurate from what she could tell.

"So you don't get much business, huh?" She said curiously. The merchant shook his head.

"Nope. Not since the disappearances starting occurring in Kamiki. I would always get business with tourists, travelers, you name it. Now there's no one left to sell things to."

Amaterasu's brow furrowed. "Do you recall hearing any rumors about how and when the disappearances started?"

He rubbed his chin with his hand as he thought. "Now that you mention it, I did hear something from a few travelers who had recently been there. One of them claimed to have seen someone walking down to the Shinto Temple down by Harami Lake," He pointed south as he said this. "Said they were walking slowly, like a zombie or something. I didn't believe them, but since then more and more have gone missing."

"How strange…" The Goddess mumbled. "Are there currently any Shinto Priests there?"

The merchant shrugged. "No one's been there in ages; everyone's too afraid. Last time anyone saw a Priest come out of there was about a year ago, when the disappearances first started happening."

Amaterasu nodded. "Well thank you for all of your help."

He smiled at her. "Come back anytime."

As she walked away, Issun poked his head out of her kimono. "Y'know, I bet the reason that this place is in such bad shape is because of Sakuya. I mean, look at that Guardian Sapling! Sure it has a few leaves, but it's so withered! I say we march back into Kamiki and chew her out for not giving us anything to work with."

She rolled her eyes a little. "Sakuya's weaker than ever right now. She barely has enough energy to keep the Saplings strong, let alone herself. I don't blame her for not giving me any useful information."

Issun mumbled irritably for a moment before speaking again. "Well, whatever. More importantly, do you have any other Brush Techniques besides Power Slash?"

Amaterasu slowed as she thought. "I only have a few; Sunrise, Power Slash, Bloom, and Cherry Bomb. Looks like I have work to do." She looked around the seemingly deserted field before continuing. "But before that, let's go check out the Temple down there. Seems pretty sketchy to me."

Issun nodded. "Yeah, but you may wanna give that Sapling a hand first. It ain't lookin' so good."

The Goddess turned to face the withering Tree, and drew a big circle in the air around it, watching as only a few blossoms appeared on the branches.

"What's going on? That was weak!" Issun spouted as Ammy examined her brush.

"My power's weakened…" She said. "Whatever's causing all of this is strong. Really strong."


	4. Chapter 4: Investigating

_~ A Recap ~_

_Amaterasu slowed as she thought. "I only have a few; Sunrise, Power Slash, Bloom, and Cherry Bomb. Looks like I have work to do." She looked around the seemingly deserted field before continuing. "But before that, let's go check out the Temple down there. Seems pretty sketchy to me." _

_Issun nodded. "Yeah, but you may wanna give that Sapling a hand first. It ain't lookin' so good."_

_The Goddess turned to face the withering Tree, and drew a big circle in the air around it, watching as only a few blossoms appeared on the branches. _

"_What's going on? That was weak!" Issun spouted as Ammy examined her brush. _

"_My power's weakened…" She said. "Whatever's causing all of this is strong. Really strong."_

( Waka's P.O.V. )

The green expanse of Shinshu Field quickly became more visible as Waka flew low to the ground, looking for a certain white-haired Celestial gal…after a few moments of looking, he caught sight of Amaterasu and Issun standing near Shinshu's once-magnificent Guardian Sapling.

"_Bonjour, _you two~" He said as he floated softly to the ground. Amaterasu turned around upon hearing his voice and gave a nod of greeting.

"What's going on?" She said curiously. Waka shook his head slightly.

"Things are worse than we thought they were, Amaterasu. I was just in Kamui…"

Amaterasu's deep eyes widened slightly as he told her what he had heard from the travelers.

"N-no, they can't be gone! I was just in Ponc'tan!" She said in disbelief, her eyes brimming slightly.

The blonde watched as Issun hung his head in sadness. "I knew I should've visited Uep'keer more often…" He mumbled. Amaterasu shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Issun. It's….it's mine…"

Waka tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean, Amaterasu? Why would it be your fault?"

He couldn't help but feel pity for the Goddess when she sniffled slightly. "All of this time, I sat and did nothing, when I could've saved them! It's my fault that Nippon is like this now!"

She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, her quiet sobs shaking her from head to toe. Issun patted her head from his place on her shoulder.

"None of it's your fault, furball," Issun said. "There's no way you could've known what happened here…"

Ammy shook her head. "If I had just stayed here…just to make sure everyone was safe, then…then everyone I knew and loved would still be here…!" With this she broke into another fit of sobs.

Waka, having watched the whole thing take place, crossed his arms over his chest. "My, my. It certainly is a pity to see the powerful Sun Goddess wallowing in her own self-pity, no?" He smirked slightly when Amaterasu looked up with confusion in her eyes. "You're right, I suppose there's nothing left for us to do than just, give up and go home…~"

He turned away from them and began walking away. He heard Amaterasu stand from where he stood.

"W-wait!" She said, her voice slightly stuffy from the crying. "We can't give up…not yet…Even though those that we once knew are gone now, we have to protect their children, their grandchildren. That's why I'm here…I am, and have always been, the savior of Nippon."

A white glow erupted from her body as Waka turned around, and a soft smile appeared on his face. "That's what I like to hear, Amaterasu."

The almost-blinding light faded to a dim glow as the Goddess blinked and smiled slightly at Waka. Issun bounced up and down excitedly on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Team Ammy is back! WOOHOO!"

Waka laughed a little. "Slow down, my little bouncing friend. Methinks you're getting a little too old for such enthusiasm."

The Poncle's bouncing slowed slightly. "Gah, you're right…My back's gonna feel that in the morning…"

Amaterasu wiped the last of her tears away and laughed, using her free hand to pat Issun on the head. "Thank you, both of you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Waka flipped a strand of his long blonde hair. "That's why we're here, _mon cherie._"

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

The tenderness in Amaterasu's eyes was almost instantly replaced with fierce determination as a new motivation sprung up inside her. "Alright, back to business then. We were going to go check out the Shinto Shrine down by Harami Lake," She said, mainly addressing Waka. "Are you in?"

Waka nodded. "Of course_, _what if you two numbskulls need my help~?" Upon receiving two deadly glares, he held his hands up in surrender. "Just kidding! Lighten up, you two."

Ammy rolled her eyes at the sound of more irritated mutters from Issun. "Alright, enough. Let's get going."

She took off running toward the Shrine, while Waka floated along beside her with ease. In just a few short minutes, they had reached the Cliffside that led to Harami Lake.

"Ew…" Issun said at the sight of the place down below; it was falling apart slightly, several of the rafters splintered and rotted. Amaterasu dismissed its dank appearance and kept going, Waka following close behind.

As the trio neared the base of the cliff, Ammy squinted her eyes. "Hey, I think I see someone…" She said quietly, her pace slowing as she approached what seemed like an old woman, with a hood covering her face.

"Hello, children," She said, her voice scratchy with age. The Goddess leaned forward slightly to try and peek under the woman's mask; her entire face was covered by a black veil that prevented any of the features above her neck from being seen. Amaterasu quickly hid Issun inside her kimono and smiled at the woman.

"Good afternoon," She said sweetly. "Do you live here?"

The cloaked head of the woman moved up and down. "Yes, I've lived here for many years. Please, won't you come inside for some tea?"

The Goddess raised an eyebrow; there was something about this woman that was extremely creepy. She looked at Waka, who shook his blonde head.

"Um, no thank you. We were just passing through, but we appreciate your offer."

The black shape tilted slightly to the right. "Oh, but I'm terribly lonely here…won't you come inside just for a moment?"

Amaterasu took a step back. "No, really. We must be going."

"Alright, but at least…come closer, child…" The shape didn't move an inch.

The Okami approached slowly, carefully, as a pale, strangely young-looking hand emerged from the black form and lightly ran the fingertips along her cheek.

"So young and beautiful, you are…" She said, caressing Ammy's jawline softly. The Goddess felt a strange shiver pass through her as the woman continued to touch various parts of her face. Finally, she pulled away.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," Amaterasu said awkwardly as the clammy hand disappeared inside the black void that made up the shape of the woman. She said nothing as Amaterasu and the others turned and hurriedly made their way back up the cliff.

"Well that was weird," Issun said once they had reached the top of the cliff again.

Waka rubbed his chin with his hand. "Yes, it was indeed strange…"

Amaterasu shuttered. "Ugh, something about her was so creepy! There is definitely something off about her…"

"Well, if she was a monster or something, she wouldn't be able to touch Ammy, right?" Issun observed. "Maybe she's just a regular creepy old lady."

"_Au Contraire_, my little bouncing friend," The Tao Master replied. "Just because she was able to touch our little Celestial here, that rids her of all suspicions?"

Amaterasu's brow furrowed. "It's very odd, yes," She said. "But let's not jump to conclusions. Let's go around Shinshu and see if we can gather any more information."

Waka shook his head slightly. "Before you do that, I have a little surprise for you waiting in the Cave of Nagi. You may want to check it out, _mon cherie." _

Before Amaterasu could even ask, the Prophet pulled out his flute and began playing a mystical, other-worldly tune. A faint breeze picked up and Issun clung to Ammy's sleeve.

"Wahhh, what did you do!" He fumed at Waka as the breeze died down. Waka simply waved at them and began floating off.

"Tata for now, you two~ And don't forget to tell me what you think~!" He called to them as he disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

The Goddess looked toward the gate that led back into Kamiki Village. "Well, should we go see what he's up to?" She said, addressing a still very flustered Issun.

"Bah, I don't care anymore. That prophet always finds a way to irritate me, whether he's on our side or not!"

Ammy laughed and picked him up, plopping him down on her shoulder. "I know you don't like Waka, but I'm curious. If you don't wanna go with me, you can always pay a visit to Sakuya~"

She could almost feel the heat start to come off him at the mention of the busty Tree Sprite. "I may just take you up on that offer…" He said, sounding slightly dazed. She nodded and, making sure the lovestruck Poncle didn't fall off her shoulder, took off at top speed back toward Kamiki Village.


	5. Chapter 5: A Heavenly Meeting

_~ A Recap ~_

"_Tata for now, you two~ And don't forget to tell me what you think~!" He called to them as he disappeared in a shower of sparkles._

_The Goddess looked toward the gate that led back into Kamiki Village. "Well, should we go see what he's up to?" She said, addressing a still very flustered Issun._

"_Bah, I don't care anymore. That prophet always finds a way to irritate me, whether he's on our side or not!"_

_Ammy laughed and picked him up, plopping him down on her shoulder. "I know you don't like Waka, but I'm curious. If you don't wanna go with me, you can always pay a visit to Sakuya~"_

_She could almost feel the heat start to come off him at the mention of the busty Tree Sprite. "I may just take you up on that offer…" He said, sounding slightly dazed. She nodded and, making sure the love-struck Poncle didn't fall off her shoulder, took off at top speed back toward Kamiki Village._

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

The fog that had plagued Kamiki had vanished, and although the Sun shone now, the village was still as depressing as it had been earlier. Amaterasu walked slowly along the stone path, parts of it still stained by blood. She closed her eyes as she walked by the girl they had come across earlier.

"I wish I could do something for you…" She said quietly as she passed the corpse. "But my power has waned. Forgive me," She sniffled a little as she proceeded up the path that led to Konohana.

The Sacred Tree produced a Heavenly glow from the base of the roots as Amaterasu approached it, Issun sitting quietly on her shoulder. As they drew closer, Sakuya emerged, beckoning the two of them with her arms open.

"Mother Amaterasu, you have returned once again, and I see you've brought…the bug…"

Issun fumed from where he sat. "Damnit woman, what's it gonna take to get it through your head that _I am not a bug!" _

Sakuya rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, why have you returned, Amaterasu? Is there something you seek here?"

The Goddess nodded and beckoned to the glowing portal among the roots. "Waka said I would find something here…and I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Issun while I'm inside?"

The Tree Sprite glanced painfully at Issun. "Er, of course, Amaterasu…" She mumbled, clearly displeased. Issun hopped off of Ammy's shoulder and right into the crack of Sakuya's bust.

"Ahh~ I missed riding in these…" He said lovingly as he nestled down further. "No offense Ammy, but you're a little flat-chested compared to my little flower here."

Sakuya and Amaterasu gave him a disgusted look in unison as Amaterasu walked through the gate and to the portal that led to the River of the Heavens.

"I owe you one, Sakuya," She said. "Issun can be a handful."

"Oh, I know~" The Sprite said, looking down irritably at the Poncle.

The voices of the two got quieter and quieter as Amaterasu proceeded into the cavern, emerging from the dark onto the beautiful banks of the River of the Heavens. _At least this place is untouched… _She thought, relieved.

The Goddess walked slowly along the sparkling banks as an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia came over her, and she sighed deeply as she looked around. _If only things were as simple as they used to be, _She thought as she crossed over the bridge that arched over the river of Stardust. As she emerged into the open, she looked up to see the constellation of Yomigami, the God of Rejuvenation, sparkling in the constant night sky.

She smiled as she climbed up the small hill to get closer to him, and watched in awe as he flew down to greet her, without her having to complete the constellation at all.

"Well that's new," She said aloud as Yomigami's magnificent Dragon form hovered above the ground in a loose coil. He dipped his head in greeting to her.

"Ah, Amaterasu…Origin of all that is good and mother to us all…" His deep, powerful voice rumbled as he spoke. "It's been one-hundred years since our last meeting."

Amaterasu bowed her head to the mighty dragon. "I have missed the time when we last spoke, Yomigami."

"Ah, and you have indeed returned…" He blinked his fierce eyes as he stared at her. "Nippon is in darkness once again, and it is your job to restore balance, Mother Amaterasu. I'll bestow upon you the power of Rejuvenation once more; use it to restore all that has been lost."

The Goddess bowed once more as he focused his power, and a sense of peace came over her; the same that she always felt whenever she regained a brush technique.

"We are all counting on you, Amaterasu…" Yomigami rumbled as he flew back up into the Heavens.

Once Yomigami was gone, Amaterasu made her way down to where she had to cross the Stardust river, and drew a little bridge across, having not really improved on her swimming skills. She laughed when she thought of that; going through the canal to get into Agata forest, swimming through the sea with Rao on her back. The feeling of nostalgia was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes.

She crossed the River and walked along the stone path that cut through the trees, until she finally reached the Cave of Nagi. There was a peaceful silence as she entered, her footsteps echoing off the smooth stone ground. She looked around for whatever Waka had planned, but could see nothing out of the ordinary; a second later, the same flute song Waka had played earlier echoed throughout the cave.

Amaterasu shielded her eyes from the blinding light that erupted within the cave, bathing everything in a Heavenly glow; when she could finally open her eyes, she gasped.

Five Heavenly Beings surrounded her, each emitting a luminescent glow that warmed Amaterasu's skin. She smiled around at all of them, her eyes brimming with tears again at the sight of such familiar faces: Susano, Kushi, Himiko, Rao, and Oki hovered in a circle around her.

"Amaterasu…" Himiko said, her sweet voice echoing slightly. "It has been 100 long years since Nippon has been graced with your presence. We were summoned here to aide you in your new quest."

The Goddess was at a loss for words; she simply stood there and stared at all of them in awe. Finally she managed to speak. "I have ached for all of you so much in these past years. It is truly an honor to speak with you again."

Susano drew closer to her, a smile appearing on his gruff face. "I can tell you have grown in these past years, my comrade. It fills me with hope to know that Nippon's fate is in your hands."

When he had finished saying this, Kushi went to stand beside her husband. "We raised a strong family with you in our thoughts, Snowy. Our granddaughter is a healthy young woman living in Sei-an City, and we would be truly grateful if you would watch over her for us."

Amaterasu nodded as they went back to join the others. Rao approached her next, a peaceful smile on her delicate features.

"Okami Amaterasu. I was never graced with your presence in my life on Earth, being killed and my body possessed by the evil demon, Ninetails. But I have heard many tales of your good deeds from Queen Himiko, and I give you my blessing. Please, protect Nippon for the future generations."

She hovered back to stand beside Himiko, who remained silent as lastly, Oki approached her.

"Amaterasu, we went through much together when you arrived in Kamui all those years ago. You helped me to realize that there is much more to justice than just spilling blood, and I am eternally grateful for that. But," He paused, studying her behind his wolf mask. "The time to spill Demon Blood has come again. When you defeated Yami 100 years ago, the pure hatred and evil that emanated from his broken form rose and spread over the Northern Lands, turning them into a frozen wasteland. When the Day of Darkness came again, poor Lika was too weak to perform the Volcanic Incantation, and we fell to the harsh cold. So now, I beg of you, Amaterasu. Avenge my fallen people. Vanquish the evil that plagues these lands for good, in hopes that the Oina may rise again someday and create a new age of eternal peace."

The Goddess felt tears spring to her eyes as she listened to what all of them had to say. "I will do everything in my power to restore Nippon to the peaceful land you all once knew. You have my word."

The five all nodded approvingly as they gazed upon her. A moment later, Himiko spoke again: "Keep in mind, Amaterasu; this journey will not be as easy as the first. You face unimaginable new threats and challenges, but we all have faith that you will save Nippon once again." She blinked slowly and smiled at Ammy as the fire that burned on her crown emitted a Heavenly warm glow. "Just remember this: whenever you are in doubt, look deep inside your heart to find the answers you seek. There, you will find that the light shining inside of you will always triumph over the obstacles you face."

Amaterasu nodded, but her eyes still showed concern. "But where do I start? Nippon is covered in darkness. I can't possibly conquer it all at once."

It was Susano who stepped forward. "Do you remember when you and I faced Orochi all those years ago? Take one step at a time, my sister. Have faith in your abilities, and know that I will always be watching over you when you go to face your adversaries."

"And remember," Kushi added. "Things are not always as they seem. Darkness can be found in the least likely of places if it is strong enough."

Amaterasu thought for a moment. "It makes sense…the village, the disappearances…that girl..!"

Kushi nodded sadly. "No one blames you for what you had to do, Snowy. There is a horrible darkness spreading throughout Eastern Nippon, and it's your job to free all of those who have been taken by it."

"I understand. Thank you for your help, everyone," The Goddess looked around at all of them gratefully. "I now know that there is still light in the world for me to count on."

Himiko smiled kindly as the five of them began to slowly fade away. "There will always be light to guide you, Amaterasu. Never forget that."

She was blessed by kind smiles as they faded into a faint shower of sparkles that floated upward toward the Heavens. She closed her eyes and held her hands over her heart.

"Thank you." She whispered with a smile on her face as the last faint beams of light disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6: The Search Begins

_~ A Recap ~_

_Amaterasu thought for a moment. "It makes sense…the village, the disappearances…that girl..!"_

_Kushi nodded sadly. "No one blames you for what you had to do, Snowy. There is a horrible darkness spreading throughout Eastern Nippon, and it's your job to free all of those who have been taken by it."_

"_I understand. Thank you for your help, everyone," The Goddess looked around at all of them gratefully. "I now know that there is still light in the world for me to count on."_

_Himiko smiled kindly as the five of them began to slowly fade away. "There will always be light to guide you, Amaterasu. Never forget that."_

_She was blessed by kind smiles as they faded into a faint shower of sparkles that floated upward toward the Heavens. She closed her eyes and held her hands over her heart._

"_Thank you." She whispered with a smile on her face as the last faint beams of light disappeared._

( Sakuya's P.O.V. )

"And I says, 'So what if you make the best dumplings in Nippon? There's no way I'm givin' you a tip if I gotta pay for extra sauce!' And the look on his face was just priceless! And so then-"

Sakuya groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes as she listened to Issun chat nonstop from his place on her shoulder. _Ugh, hurry, Amaterasu…_ She thought, dismayed. Even a tree sprite's patience wore thin eventually.

"But _then, _I ran outta that place as fast as I could before the guy could- Oh, hey there Ammy!"

Sakuya breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Issun greeting Amaterasu. "Welcome back," She said, reaching up to flick Issun off her shoulder, who gave a yell of surprise as he landed with a _plunk _on top of Amaterasu's head.

"Hey, what was that for, Babe!" The Poncle fumed. "I let you hold me between your melons and that's how you repay me!"

Sakuya rolled her eyes and turned slightly from her place in her tree to look at Amaterasu, who had remained silent.

"What happened in there, Amaterasu?" She asked curiously. She watched in mild surprise as the Goddess simply shook her head and smiled.

"It was nothing," She said with a slightly secretive tone. "But I know now that Waka was right; we cannot give up hope. Even in the darkest of times, we can always find that single ray of light inside us. I made the mistake of forgetting this. But we all need to remember it for the hardships to come, or else we'll never emerge victorious."

Sakuya nodded her head respectively. "True words of wisdom, Amaterasu. I will do all I can to help you in your quest."

Issun hopped down onto Amaterasu's shoulder and shook his head. "Wait a second! Nothing happened! Just a minute ago you were rolling around in your own tears, and now you walk out of a cave giving us this inspirational speech about hope? Something went down in there, and I'm gonna find out what it is!"

Sakuya shot him a deadly glare. "Issun! Don't question Amaterasu's wisdom. You're lucky she even went back for you, bug."

Amaterasu nodded her thanks to Sakuya and patted a steaming Issun on the head. "It was just…y'know, Celestial stuff. You don't need to know about that, Issun, so drop it, okay?"

"B-but-"

"_Okay?_"

Issun gave a defeated sigh and plopped down on her shoulder with his arms crossed over his chest. "Fine…" He mumbled.

Sakuya remained silent for a moment, her eyes fixed on Amaterasu. "Amaterasu…forgive me for not telling you how dire of a state the village was in. I've been so weak, I can hardly keep myself in shape."

Amaterasu nodded, her eyes kind. "I know it's not your fault, Sakuya. Thank you for your support, though.

"Of course, it is an honor to aide you in any way I can," The Tree Sprite replied. "So what will you do now?"

The Goddess looked from Sakuya to Issun and back again. "We're heading back to Shinshu," She said with a determined fire in her eyes. "We have a friend we need to pay a visit to."

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

"Won't you pretty please tell me what happened~?" Issun whined as Amaterasu exited Kamiki once again after bidding Sakuya farewell.

"No, Issun," She said firmly. "Don't ask me again, or I won't let you ride in my kimono anymore."

The Goddess grinned at the lack of response from the little Sprite, and looked around once they were in Shinshu; it had gotten dark, and a slight breeze rustled the long, soft grass underfoot.

"So, where exactly are we going again?" Issun piped up after several seconds of peace and quiet. Ammy began walking at a normal pace, each footstep she took elegant and graceful. "We need to go pay our elderly friend a visit," She said as she walked up the hill. "You were right, Issun; something's off about her. And now I know what."

"Aw man, don't tell me she's been the one causing all the creepy stuff to happen!" Issun exclaimed, his arms flailing slightly as he shifted around inside Amaterasu's kimono. "I'm not positive," Ammy said. "But I wanna at least check it out. I mean, a creepy old lady living by herself in a Shinto Temple? It seems fishy to me."

As they reached the top of the hill, a startling noise pierced the quiet air. "What was that!" Issun cried, looking around in a panic. But Amaterasu had already started speeding down the Cliffside, where the Shrine stood, just as rickety and rundown as it had been earlier.

In a leap and a bound, Amaterasu was up the steps that led to the door, and began pulling and pushing, but the door wouldn't open.

"What's wrong, Ammy! Can't you just blast the door open with one of your Brush Techniques?" Issun said as he rocked back and forth with Amaterasu's weight as she rammed the door over and over.

Stepping back, the Okami pulled out her Celestial Brush and drew a line across the doorway, but even with the power slash, the door held fast.

"No use," She said, distraught. "My power's weakened too much."

With a few last feeble attempts to claw her way through the door, she slumped forward, defeated.

"Great," Issun said. "Just great! What're we supposed to do to get that creepy old windbag outta there?"

Amaterasu sighed and looked sadly down at her once-powerful brush. "I don't know," She said. "Any ideas?"

Issun sat in thought for a moment. "Try a cherry bomb!" He said excitedly. Amaterasu straightened up and drew the sign of Bakugami near the door, and although the bomb went off, the door still didn't open.

"I don't think this is an ordinary door," Ammy said after a moment of silence. "There must be some kind of barrier that's preventing us from going in."

"Oh, wonderful," Issun said with sarcasm. "So what should we do?"

The Goddess furrowed her brow as she thought. "Hmm…well, we know that this must be some intense evil if a holy place such as this has been corrupted," She stated. "So…maybe we need the help of a Shinto Priest?"

Issun shook his head. "No go, furball. Last I heard, no one's seen a Shinto Priest around here since the last one left on a trip about a year ago, and never came back."

Out of frustration, Amaterasu plowed her head into the wood wall of the Shrine, rearing back in surprise when her skull bashed right through the rotten wood.

"Wow, you still got that unbelievably hard head, I see!" Issun said, clapping a few times. As the Goddess shook her head to get the sawdust out of her snowy hair, she squinted as the dust cleared away to reveal a small storage space inside the wall.

"How strange…" She mumbled as she reached inside and groped around the dark hole for a moment, finally emerging with a small scroll in her hand.

"Hey, I've seen one of those!" Issun said excitedly. "They're Holy Scrolls, said to keep evil at bay. Haven't seen one in ages though…"

Curious, Amaterasu untied the silky ribbon that held the scroll together and opened it.

"It's a prayer," She said, squinting slightly as she tried to make out the faded characters. "It says… '_Foul demons bewarned; fore with the Sun, the Moon, and the Sea, lives the light inside this Holy place._ _Those which utter this prayer, uncorrupted by-' "_

Amaterasu paused mid-sentence as she tried to decipher the next line, but shook her head. "Part of it's missing," She said. "It cuts off right there."

Issun groaned. "Aw, man! That's probably why this place has been corrupted by evil."

The Goddess nodded as she reread the portion that was there a few more times. "You're probably right…" She mumbled, not taking her eyes off of the aged scroll. "From the looks of it, the Monks used to recite this prayer to keep the demons away, but now that a part of it is gone, and there are no Monks to say the prayer…"

"Any old baddie can waltz right in," Issun finished for her. "Looks like before we can get in there, we need to find the other part of this scroll."

Ammy frowned, deep in thought. After a moment of silence she finally spoke. "You said that the Monk that was here left and never came back, right? Well maybe if we can somehow manage to find this Monk, he can help us."

"Come on, Ammy. No one's seen this guy for a year, and you expect to be able to find him? He could be anywhere in Nippon, or worse, not be around at all anymore!" The Poncle crossed his tiny arms over his chest and shook his head a little.

Ammy gave him a little scowl. "Hey, it's worth a shot. Better than sitting around doing nothing, right? Now come on. There are only a few Shrines throughout Nippon. How hard could it be to find him?"

Issun hopped out of her kimono and onto her shoulder, flicking her cheek with his miniscule fingers. "Think again, furball. It's been 100 years since you've been here, remember? Shinto's spread to the bigger cities, so there are Shrines around every corner."

"It's a wonder that people need my help so badly if there are so many Shrines everywhere…" Ammy muttered. "But anyway, we'll start close to home. We can start in Agata Forest, then work our way from Taka Pass all the way to Sei-an. If we're lucky," She paused to scratch behind her ear with her hand. "He'll be close by."

With a sigh of defeat, Issun sat down on her shoulder. "Fine, fine. I just hope you know what you're doing, Ammy."

She gave him a crooked grin and leaned forward, tensing her muscles to take off running. "Of course I do."


	7. Chapter 7: A History Lesson

_~ A Recap ~_

_Ammy gave him a little scowl. "Hey, it's worth a shot. Better than sitting around doing nothing, right? Now come on. There are only a few Shrines throughout Nippon. How hard could it be to find him?"_

_Issun hopped out of her kimono and onto her shoulder, flicking her cheek with his miniscule fingers. "Think again, furball. It's been 100 years since you've been here, remember? Shinto's spread to the bigger cities, so there are Shrines around every corner."_

"_It's a wonder that people need my help so badly if there are so many Shrines everywhere…" Ammy muttered. "But anyway, we'll start close to home. We can start in Agata Forest, then work our way from Taka Pass all the way to Sei-an. If we're lucky," She paused to scratch behind her ear with her hand. "He'll be close by."_

_With a sigh of defeat, Issun sat down on her shoulder. "Fine, fine. I just hope you know what you're doing, Ammy."_

_She gave him a crooked grin and leaned forward, tensing her muscles to take off running. "Of course I do."_

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

A light breeze rustled the leaves of the many trees in Agata Forest as Amaterasu and Issun emerged into the deep wood from the passageway that led back to Shinshu Field.

"Man, this place seems creepier than before," Issun observed, looking around at the deep mist that surrounded the bottoms of the massive trees.

"It looks the same to me," Amaterasu said happily, gazing up at the thick forest canopy. "Remember, this is where we first met Waka?"

The Poncle made a disgusted noise. "How could I not? One of the reasons I don't like this place."

Ammy disagreed, but she didn't say it; she had many fond memories here of fishing with Kokari, getting her fortune told by Madame Fawn, and helping Kushi with the spring water she used to make the Sacred Sake on the day of the festival. She smiled as that nostalgic feeling washed over her once again.

"Ammy? Hellooooo? Earth to Furball!"

Ammy shook her head a little as she was pulled out of her reminiscing by Issun's high-pitched voice. "Now, the Shrine should be around here somewhere…Aha, there it is!"

He pointed, and the Goddess followed the direction of his pointing to see a small Shrine constructed near the Tsuta Ruins.

"This Shrine is dedicated to Tsutagami," Issun explained as Ammy started towards it. "They call it the Flora Shrine."

"It's good to hear there's still some faith in the Gods," Amaterasu said quietly.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the entrance to the Shrine, where a monk wearing a floral kimono greeted them with a bow.

"Hello," He said in a serene voice. "I don't believe I've seen you around these parts. Have you come to pray to the Gods of Flora?"

"Of course I will pay my respects to them," Ammy replied. "But I was actually wondering if you could give me some information."

"Certainly. It is always a pleasure to educate young minds."

She smiled at him and when he beckoned for her to follow him inside, she went without hesitation.

She walked through the door and sat down cross-legged on a tatami mat in the center of the floor, while the monk took the other side. In between them was a large piece of canvas, along with an ink stone and a brush.

"What would you like to know?" The monk said, folding his hands into the sleeves of his kimono.

"Well first, could you tell me how this Shrine came to be?" Ammy asked. "I'm afraid I haven't been here in…awhile, and I'm curious as to how the Gods of Flora came to be known."

The monk nodded in understanding. "Ah, so you wish to know about the founder. "I'm afraid I haven't been here in…awhile, and I'm curious as to how the Gods of Flora came to be known."

The monk nodded in understanding. "Ah, so you wish to know about the founder..." He reached out with his right hand and picked up the brush, dipping the fine black tip into a pot of ink that sat next to the ink stone.

"Well it started about 70 years ago," He said as he drew a few fine lines to illustrate what looked to be the Tsuta Ruins. "A man by the name of Kokari, who was raised here in Agata, traveled across Nippon in search of adventure." Ammy's ears perked when she heard the name Kokari.

He dipped the brush again before continuing, drawing what looked to be a man and a dog. "Kokari and his faithful dog, Ume, traveled the land, from right here in Agata, to the Northern Lands, the capital city, you name it. But as he got older, he remembered a certain white wolf that he used to play with as a child, and longed to find her once again."

Amaterasu listened carefully as he spoke, occasionally switching her gaze from the painting to his face, and back again. "Now, Kokari remembered having prayed for the wolf when he was just a sprout, and did more and more research on the subject. Eventually," He made a few lines that made up an image of what looked like a tiny person. Ammy glanced down at her chest, where Issun was safely tucked inside.

"He found several scrolls illustrating the wolf's good deeds with what was called, 'The Celestial Brush.' It explained, from the artist's point of view, how the wolf traveled across Nippon looking for Techniques for this Brush, and that each Technique was represented by a Brush God. Three of these made up one technique, what we know today as 'Greensprout'."

The Goddess motioned for him to keep going, her interest captivated. "This technique contained three Brush Techniques: these were Bloom, Water Lily, and Vine," He illustrated each of the brushstrokes needed to perform the technique. "With this knowledge, Kokari returned to Agata Forest and, after exploring the Tsuta Ruins, founded this shrine in dedication to the Gods of Flora."

Amaterasu nodded as she studied the monk's drawings a little longer. "How interesting," She said. He nodded once and set the brush down.

"Indeed it is," He said. "Since the beginning of this Shrine, to Kokari's passing of old age, and up to the present, we've kept the faith of the Gods of Flora alive here in Agata Forest."

The Goddess gave a small bow from where she sat, her hands positioned on her knees. "Thank you for sharing such wonderful information," She said. "And I was also wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about the old Shrine on Shinshu Field."

The old monk's kind, aged face creased slightly at the mention of it, as if it were taboo. "I don't know much about it…but the last I heard, the head Priest there just up and left, and hasn't returned since."

"So you wouldn't by chance, have any idea what the purpose of the Priest's journey was?"

The monk shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my dear."

Amaterasu's face fell, and he smiled at her once again. "Do not fret, child. Perhaps if you pray to the Flora Gods, they will assist you with your quest."

She nodded and stood. "Thank you," She said simply, bowing yet again. He also stood and gave her a bow.

"You may pray outside, where the three Flora statues stand to the entrance to the Ruins," He said, directing her with his hand. Giving him another smile, she left the Shrine and walked around to the entrance to the Ruins, where sure enough, three beautifully carved statues of the Flora Gods stood.

Just then, Issun popped out of her cleavage. "Wow, who knew Kokari would make somethin' outta himself after all!" He said, gazing at the statues. Amaterasu nodded, her eyes glazed slightly as she thought of all of the fun times she had with that kid, who worked so hard to be a man like Susano.

Without another word Amaterasu knelt down and closed her eyes, her hands coming together as she summoned them. A moment later, she opened her eyes to see the three Gods of Flora; Sakigami, Hasugami, and Tsutagami. They banged their instruments rhythmically as they hopped steadily in unison.

"Amaterasu," Tsutagami said. "Origin of all that is good and mother to us all…"

"Since your first journey, we have known peace," Sakigami continued. "But all is not well…"

"An evil stronger than ever before is now threatening our rein of peace. And now," Hasugami said seriously. "You will need the help of Greensprout to restore the land to its former glory."

"And so," Tsutagami said. "We see you have already mastered Bloom, but you have yet to reacquire Vine and Water Lily."

Hasugami clumsily tried to speak and hop at the same time. "I bestow upon you the power of Water Lily. Use it to cross right over any obstacles in your way, and get closer and closer to restoring Nippon to its former beauty."

"And I," Tsutagami said, as part of the ceremony. "Bestow upon you the power of Vine. Use this to reach new heights and rise above evil."

Amaterasu nodded gratefully as Sakigami stepped forward once more. "Even though you have already mastered Bloom, your light has dimmed due to the evil in the area. Only with the conquering of such evil will you be able to rise up to your highest potential once again. I give you these words of advice, in hopes that they will assist you on your journey."

"Thank you," Ammy said, feeling reenergized by the new techniques. "I will use these techniques to their full potential to fulfill my role as protector of this land."

The three primates nodded in unison and began glowing, signaling that they were taking their leave. "We bid you safe travels, Amaterasu," They all said simultaneously as they faded away into the faint moonlight that shone on the once-again-statues.

As Amaterasu turned and began walking away from the statues, Issun spoke up. "Awesome, two more brush techniques at once! You're on a roll, furball!"

Ammy laughed a little and looked down at her brush. "Well at least we gained something," She said. "Guess we'll have to keep looking for our man, though."

"Yeah, but now you don't have to swim through the canal to get to Agata anymore!" Issun contradicted.

"True," She said, shrugging as they walked away. "But where should we go next?"

A moment of silence as, she assumed, Issun pondered her question. "Let's try working our way to Taka Pass," He said eventually. "I'm sure we'll find something there; I've heard lots of travelers have been settling down there."

Amaterasu nodded in agreement and changed her direction, heading onto the path that led to the river.

"I wonder if that log Kokari put there is still there~" Ammy said jokingly as she passed into the clearing and saw, to her great surprise, that the very same log had been made into a sturdy bridge that arched over the rushing river below.

"Wow," Issun said as Amaterasu began walking across, the planks creaking under her weight. She smiled. "I always knew that kid would make it in the world."


	8. Chapter 8: A Fated Meeting

_~ A Recap ~_

_Ammy laughed a little and looked down at her brush. "Well at least we gained something," She said. "Guess we'll have to keep looking for our man, though."_

"_Yeah, but now you don't have to swim through the canal to get to Agata anymore!" Issun contradicted._

"_True," She said, shrugging as they walked away. "But where should we go next?"_

_A moment of silence as, she assumed, Issun pondered her question. "Let's try working our way to Taka Pass," He said eventually. "I'm sure we'll find something there; I've heard lots of travelers have been settling down there."_

_Amaterasu nodded in agreement and changed her direction, heading onto the path that led to the river._

"_I wonder if that log Kokari put there is still there~" Ammy said jokingly as she passed into the clearing and saw, to her great surprise, that the very same log had been made into a sturdy bridge that arched over the rushing river below. _

"_Wow," Issun said as Amaterasu began walking across, the planks creaking under her weight. She smiled. "I always knew that kid would make it in the world."_

( Waka's P.O.V. )

"So you see, our situation is dire," Waka said to the nine forms positioned around him. A moment later, a sweet voice echoed through the air.

"I see," The voice contemplated. "I have trained my eight warriors to be loyal, fierce, and strong. If what you say is true, they might be able to help your friends."

The Tao Master dipped his head in respect. "Thank you, Princess Aya," He said. The Princess gave him a bow in return, as did the eight Canine Warriors that were positioned in a circle around them.

"We bid you safe travels," Aya said. "As well as Amaterasu and her pint-sized companion. May we be able to assist them in any way we can."

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

"Wow, this place is hoppin'!" Issun said as Amaterasu walked along the trail that led through the vast highlands of Taka Pass.

"At least it hasn't changed for the worse," Ammy replied. Almost the whole Pass had been transformed into a bustling village, which she assumed was an extension of Kusa Village. A Divine wind blew against the Goddess's face and through her hair, and she inhaled deeply.

"The air is as wonderful as ever," She commented as she exhaled. "Remember Crimson Helm? Susano called him Crimson something-or-other," She said with a giggle.

Issun bounced steadily on top of her head. "That guy was such a pain in the butt," He said. "Always taking the credit for all of our hard work!"

_All of _my _hard work, _Ammy corrected him mentally. "Hey, he ended up helping us when we fought Orochi, didn't he?" She said. "He really was a strong warrior."

She could picture the little Poncle rolling his eyes. "Yeah, but still."

As Amaterasu walked past the various houses that littered the countryside, she couldn't help but smile; everyone here seemed so happy and carefree, it almost made her forget about what she was doing there in the first place.

The Okami, lost in thought for a moment, looked down when she felt a sudden tugging sensation on the end of her kimono; a young girl stood there smiling at her with one of Kusa Village's famous pinwheels in her hand, holding it up as an offering. She took it and ruffled the little girl's hair, chuckling as the child ran off.

"Man, this place got so big," Issun commented. "I dunno where to start!"

"It's great," Ammy said. "There don't seem to be any problems here at all."

She continued walking, passing by inns, restaurants, weapon dealers, all kinds of things. It was a lot to take in after she had been gone for a century, but although she felt slightly overwhelmed by how much Taka Pass had changed, she felt a sense of joy and relief above all else.

"Ammy, focus! We need to be looking for our little runaway," Issun said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "I say we check the Gale Shrine first, and if he's not there, we can check out some of the smaller shrines that have been built."

Amaterasu nodded absentmindedly, as she continued to take in all of her surroundings. Finally, they reached a break in the rows of houses and shops, and Ammy gasped a little as she felt something plow into the side of her head. She staggered a little and looked around wildly for the source of whatever it had been that had hit her.

She whirled around, and found what she was looking for; a sparrow lying on the ground, huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

"Help, help!" He wheezed with a few feeble flaps of his wings. "I-intruders…!"

Amaterasu shot an alarmed glance at Issun as the sparrow let his face fall into the dirt. She made sure no one was around, then picked the bird up and rushed to the nearby gates of Sasa Sanctuary.

"What the heck!" Issun cried as Ammy rushed through the village and up to the mystical entrance. "There goes that moment of peace…"

"Ow…" The sparrow in the Goddess's arms panted, his limp wings dangling over the side of Ammy's arm.

"Shhh," She said to him. "We're getting help right now."

The sparrow closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as his body relaxed. "The…the beast…wreaking havoc…the Sanctuary…"

Amaterasu shot the little sparrow a worried look as they hurried through the entrance and up to the main gates. They were open; it was probably hard to keep watch for humans when all hell was breaking loose inside.

Ammy set the sparrow down gently right outside, to keep him safe from any further harm. "Issun," She said, reaching for the Poncle, who was still perched on her head. "Keep an eye on him. I'm gonna go inside and find out what's going on."

Issun nodded and bounced over to the injured sparrow. "Roger that, boss," He said with a quick salute. Amaterasu gave him a grateful smile and pulled the front door open, expecting the worst.

But, instead of finding some kind of monster tearing the place apart, she was greeted by the sight of Sparrow Inn maids running around in a panic.

She walked into the middle of the room. "What's going on?" She said loudly. One of the maids, who had been cowering underneath a table, pointed toward the upstairs hallway.

"A foul beast…" She said shakily. "Just horrible…treading mud, shedding everywhere…it's terrifying!"

Amaterasu raised an eyebrow. Treading mud and shedding? She knew that behavior a little too well.

She decided to investigate anyway, and ran up the stairs, where she found two more maids cowering, clenching dusters and swinging them like swords.

"Back, you foul beast!" One of them squawked fiercely. Amaterasu squeezed past the two of them and looked around. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking back at them.

"U-under the table," The other one said. "The horror…unimaginable…"

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Ammy knelt down at looked under the table that the two Sparrows were waving their dusters at. She grinned when she saw, sure enough, a ginger-and-white collie cowering underneath the table with its paws over its eyes.

"Aww," She cooed, holding out her hand and watching as the collie peeked out at her. "It's okay, friend," She said. "You're safe now."

The first Sparrow twittered nervously. "Don't get too close! It might…lick you," She said, as if the last two words of her sentence were the worst thing imaginable.

"Don't let them hurt me!" The collie whined, resting his long snout in Ammy's palm. "I just came here to look for someone!"

"Come on out, and you can tell me about it," Ammy said, gently moving her hand away to coax him out. It didn't take much though; as soon as she had pulled away, the collie bolted into her lap. She giggled when she felt the pup's wet tongue on her cheek.

"I'm Yin," He said, his tail thumping the ground happily. "I'm a canine warrior!"

Amaterasu nodded as she studied the purple bandana around his neck. "Okay, Yin," She began, scratching behind his ear. "What brings you here? Whatever it was, it must've been pretty important. You sure gave the locals a scare." As she said this, she looked back at the two sparrow maids, who were staring at her, dumbfounded.

"Back to work!" She snapped at them, and they scurried away without hesitation. It was pretty obvious they could sense something about her that was unlike other humans.

Yin licked his nose a few times and scratched himself as he watched the sparrows. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble," He said sadly, looking up at her with signature puppy eyes. "I was only trying to follow Princess Aya's orders…"

"Is Princess Aya your master?" Ammy asked. Yin nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! She's my master, and all of the other warriors' master, too!" His tail resumed thumping on the wooden floor.

Amaterasu chuckled and stroked his long, soft ginger fur. "So who was it you were looking for?" She asked curiously. The collie let his tongue loll out of his mouth as he thought.

"Ama…Ame…"

"Amaterasu?"

"Yeah, that's it!" He said happily. "Amata…"

Ammy giggled and patted his head. "It's okay, just call me Ammy."

His pretty brown eyes brightened as she said this. "You're the one I'm looking for?" He said. "Cool! Now the other dogs won't yell at me again!"

They both stood, and Yin clamped his jaws lightly around the sleeve of her kimono. "Come on!" He urged, his words muffled by the fabric. "Princess Aya needs to see you!"

She chuckled and let him lead her back out the front entrance, where Issun still sat with the winded sparrow. "C'mon, Issun," She said, snatching him up as they walked by.

"H-hey, wait a second-" Issun stammered as he looked back at the now-sleeping sparrow.

"No time," Ammy said. "He just needs to catch his breath. Besides, we have someone who wants to visit us."


	9. Chapter 9: The New Generation

_~ A Recap ~_

_Amaterasu chuckled and stroked his long, soft ginger fur. "So who was it you were looking for?" She asked curiously. The collie let his tongue loll out of his mouth as he thought._

"_Ama…Ame…"_

"_Amaterasu?"_

"_Yeah, that's it!" He said happily. "Amata…"_

_Ammy giggled and patted his head. "It's okay, just call me Ammy."_

_His pretty brown eyes brightened as she said this. "You're the one I'm looking for?" He said. "Cool! Now the other dogs won't yell at me again!"_

_They both stood, and Yin clamped his jaws lightly around the sleeve of her kimono. "Come on!" He urged, his words muffled by the fabric. "Princess Aya needs to see you!"_

_She chuckled and let him lead her back out the front entrance, where Issun still sat with the winded sparrow. "C'mon, Issun," She said, snatching him up as they walked by. _

"_H-hey, wait a second-" Issun stammered as he looked back at the now-sleeping sparrow._

"_No time," Ammy said. "He just needs to catch his breath. Besides, we have someone who wants to visit us."_

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

"Come on, this way!"

Ammy hurried to keep up with Yin as he scampered happily through the village, stopping to play with children every few minutes. As cute as Yin was, Amaterasu couldn't help but start to become annoyed with the pup.

"Right up here!" Yin called to them in his cute, high-pitched bark. Amaterasu followed, with a still very confused Issun sitting on her shoulder.

"Where's this mutt takin' us?" He said. Yin turned back and growled at him.

"Hey, I heard that! And I'm not a mutt!"

"Yeah, whatever. Why don't you just go and chase your tail or something?"

Amaterasu shot Issun a glare. "Quiet," She growled at him. "Pay no mind to him, Yin. He's an old fart."

She giggled when the Poncle stood and began trying to beat on her cheek. "That's it, furball! You're gonna get it now!"

Ammy smirked and flicked him gently with her finger. "Suurreee."

Yin gave an impatient little yip. "Come onnnn! Princess Aya wants to see you!"

She turned her attention away from Issun and jogged to catch up with the collie, and ran alongside him until they reached the top of the hill, where the original Kusa Village still stood. Because of the higher elevation, the wind blew harder here, causing Ammy's hair to whip across her face obnoxiously. She grumbled to herself and followed Yin through the once-tiny village, up the hill and across the bridge to where she guessed, this Princess Aya lived.

Once they had arrived, Yin ran too fast up the stairs and tripped over his own feet. "I'm okay!" He said, hopping up and beckoning with his tail for Amaterasu to follow him inside. She giggled and pushed the wooden door open.

"Welcome," She heard a serene voice say once she was inside. She looked around; throughout the long room sat seven dogs, with a beautiful woman positioned at the head of the room.

"I brought her!" Yin yelped excitedly as he took his spot among the other warriors. "Ama…Amata…"

"Amaterasu," The Goddess corrected. "And really, just call me Ammy."

The collie's fluffy tail thumped happily on the wood floor. "Yeah, that!"

"Well done, Yin," Princess Aya said, throwing a piece of meat in front of him. He licked his lips and began to devour it, his tail wagging back and forth happily as he ate.

"I apologize if he caused any trouble," Aya continued. "He's still just a puppy, and a very naïve one at that."

Ammy dipped her head graciously. "He was no trouble at all," She said, eyeing him. He shot her a look that said "Thanks for not busting me."

Aya clapped, and the other seven dogs stood, their tails wagging slightly as they examined her.

"Allow me to introduce my warriors," She said. "This is Fuu, the leader of the pack."

She indicated to a large German Shepard, who dipped his head to Amaterasu. "It's a pleasure to serve you, Amaterasu," He said, his voice rumbling. He sat back on his haunches and looked to Aya so that she could continue.

"The others are Dai, Kei, Tsu, Chen, Gin, Mai, and of course, you've already met Yin."

Princess Aya indicated the seven other dogs, all of which stood at the same time; a black lab, a Dalmatian, a chowchow, a hound dog, an Irish setter, and a Siberian husky all bowed onto their front legs simultaneously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Amaterasu said, returning the bow. "So why did you wish to see me?"

"We received a request from a friend of yours," Aya replied. "He was kind of a strange fellow; blonde hair, and an unusual outfit. He said you would know who he was."

Ammy nodded in silent comprehension. "Waka, that crazy prophet," Issun said. "But at least he's not just watching us from the sidelines this time."

The Goddess ignored him as she pondered this. "But why would Waka…?"

"Bah, there's no use in trying to figure out where that guy's head is at," Issun cut her off. "But Ammy, I say we get all the help we can get here."

She blinked and looked to the side at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and leaned against the side of her head. "We need to find someone, right? And we have no idea where he is. We should put these dogs' noses to work for our benefit!"

Princess Aya and the warriors remained silent as they watched this hushed back and forth between the two, their faces slightly questioning. "Is there anything we can do to help you..?" Aya asked timidly.

Amaterasu turned to face them and nodded her head once. "As you've heard, we need help finding someone;" She elaborated. "A certain Shinto priest who left the Shinshu Shrine a while ago and we have no idea where he could be. Could you help us, by any chance?"

Aya looked around at the Canine Warriors for a moment, then nodded once at the hound dog, Chen, who approached the two, his huge tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Chen has the best nose," Aya said. "He can probably find your man."

"Do you have a scent?" Chen said, looking up at Ammy with his big sad eyes. She nodded and pulled the prayer scroll out of the bag that hung around her hip.

"I'm not sure if it still has his scent on it though…" The Goddess said as Chen busily began sniffing it. He lifted his head, then stuck his nose to the ground and began searching for a trail.

"Yes! We have him," Issun cheered. "Follow that dog, Ammy!"

Amaterasu hurriedly turned and gave Princess Aya and the warriors a small bow before heading out the way she had come in. As she emerged outside, she saw Chen already running, his paws pounding the ground as he followed the scent trail. She took off running after him, and Issun hopped into her kimono for a better hold.

"Where do you think he's going?" Issun commented as Ammy ran, his little hands holding on for dear life to her kimono. She shrugged as they exited Kusa Village and ran back down to the Pass.

"This way," Chen called to them from his place ahead of them. His steps slowed, and he halted to wait for the Goddess to catch up.

"If only I were still a wolf right now…" Ammy huffed as she doubled over to catch her breath. Even though she hadn't been able to communicate with people as well as she could now, she still missed being able to run like the wind when she needed to.

"Man furball, you've really let yourself go," Issun said. "100 years of lying around really did a number on you."

Irritated, the Goddess reached into the depths of her cleavage and pulled out the little Poncle, holding him up to her face by his scruff. "You think your ride's too slow? You can walk then." She flicked him onto the ground and resumed following after Chen, who had taken off running again.

"Hey, wait! I won't be treated like this! This is Poncle abuse! I swear, when I get my hands on you-"

Issun's voice trailed away as Ammy left him behind, her focus on Chen as he swerved onto the main path and began heading for the City Checkpoint. Amaterasu hopped over various logs and even a few children, her energy renewed without that stupid little Issun always ragging on her…but she couldn't help feel a little guilty for leaving him behind.

_He'll be fine… _She convinced herself and with a shake of her head, turned back to focus all of her attention to Chen as they hurried toward the Checkpoint.

About ten minutes later, they finally reached the passage through the cliffs that would lead them to the City Checkpoint. Chen walked around in a circle and looked up at her, his chest heaving with the effort he had just put into sniffing out their man.

"Thank you so much," Amaterasu said gratefully as she knelt down to scratch Chen's ears. He gave her a lick on the cheek and lifted his paw to rest it on her knee.

"Oh, right." Ammy reached into her bag and brought out a feedbag of meat. He happily pounced on it and began lapping up the shreds of beef with his tongue.

"I'll stay with you for awhile," Chen said as he finished the meat and ran his tongue over his nose a few times. "Who knows, you may need me again."

The Okami nodded and proceeded to walk with the hound dog through the passage. The cliff walls rose around them as they walked, until it eventually leveled out to form the magnificent cliffs that formed the Sei-an City Checkpoint.

"Here we are," Chen barked, sniffing the air. Ammy took a deep breath as well, and picked up the smell of freshly brewed tea and smoke that wafted from the torches that were placed throughout.

_Wow, this place has changed too… _She thought as she looked around; the tea house that had been there to serve travelers had been built into a full-on inn. Next to that was a large well and some clotheslines. To the right was a small cemetery dedicated to those who had died while traveling, and nearby was what Amaterasu had been looking for: a Shinto shrine.

"Is that what we're looking for?" Ammy asked, consulting Chen, who stuck his nose to the ground again and resumed following the scent trail, all the way over to the wooden steps of the Shrine. She gave a nod of satisfaction and followed the warrior up the stairs, where the door stood propped open. The scent of incense drifted out to greet them, and she timidly took a step forward.

"Hello?" She called; as she continued to advance inside, she saw that there appeared to be no one there.

"Just a moment~"

Amaterasu sighed a little in relief when she heard a male's voice from deeper inside the Shrine. She stood in the center of the room and waited patiently until a few moments later, a surprisingly young man of about thirty emerged from behind a thick curtain.

"Hello," He said, giving her a smile as he approached her. "What can I do for you?"

The Goddess folded her hands in the long sleeves of her kimono and gave him a bow. "I just came here…looking for someone."

The Priest raised his eyebrows as if urging her to go on. She took a breath before continuing. "I'm looking for a Priest who until recently lived in Shinshu Field. Do you by any chance know where I could find him?"

Ammy watched as the Priest furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin with his hand. After a few shakes of his head, he spoke again. "No, no…you can't see him."

The Goddess was a bit taken aback. "May I ask why?"

"That Priest died about six months ago," He answered after a moment, his dark eyes piercing hers. "I'm sorry, but you've wasted your time coming here."


	10. Chapter 10: Preparation

_~ A Recap ~_

"_Hello?" She called; as she continued to advance inside, she saw that there appeared to be no one there. _

"_Just a moment~"_

_Amaterasu sighed a little in relief when she heard a male's voice from deeper inside the Shrine. She stood in the center of the room and waited patiently until a few moments later, a surprisingly young man of about thirty emerged from behind a thick curtain._

"_Hello," He said, giving her a smile as he approached her. "What can I do for you?"_

_The Goddess folded her hands in the long sleeves of her kimono and gave him a bow. "I just came here…looking for someone."_

_The Priest raised his eyebrows as if urging her to go on. She took a breath before continuing. "I'm looking for a Priest who until recently lived in Shinshu Field. Do you by any chance know where I could find him?"_

_Ammy watched as the Priest furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin with his hand. After a few shakes of his head, he spoke again. "No, no…you can't see him."_

_The Goddess was a bit taken aback. "May I ask why?"_

"_That Priest died about six months ago," He answered after a moment, his dark eyes piercing hers. "I'm sorry, but you've wasted your time coming here."_

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

Amaterasu felt a wave of panic wash over her. "W-what do you mean, he's dead?"

The Priest bowed his head slightly for a moment, then moved toward a tatami mat in the middle of the floor. "Come," He said, beckoning for her to join him as he sat down with his legs crossed. "I'll explain."

Amaterasu took a moment to calm her whirling thoughts before taking a seat across from him. She focused her dark eyes on his face, her attention completely focused on him, urging him to begin.

"His name was Masato," He began, his eyes on the floor in front of him. "Up until about a year ago, he kept the Shrine in Shinshu Field in order.

"He watched over Shinshu and kept the demons at bay, and was very dedicated to what he did," The Priest said. "But…all of that changed, very suddenly."

He paused, and Amaterasu leaned forward slightly until a moment later, he continued. "It was a very dark time for Eastern Nippon. Masato was summoned to this shrine to do some business. He sent a prayer to the gods to protect the shrine in his absence, and left."

"Shortly after that, we received word from a traveling merchant that people had started disappearing from Shinshu and the surrounding areas. Masato wanted to go back, but he had fallen deathly ill, so all we could do was pray that the gods could do something about it…" The Goddess could hear the emotion in the Priest's voice as he recounted this. "Pretty soon people from Kamiki stopped passing through here, and we didn't hear anything else. Masato died of weakness shortly after that."

"I see…" Ammy said simply, her eyes beginning to brim with emotion. So he had cared…

"I don't know what your purpose was to seek out Masato," The Priest said. "But I'd be happy to do all I can to help you."

Amaterasu nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, that means a lot. Is there anywhere where we can pay our respects to Masato?"

The Priest nodded and stood, beckoning for her to follow him. He ducked through the curtain he had first emerged out of and once she had trailed after him, pointed to a back door that led out to the small cemetery.

"I buried him out there," He said. "There wasn't any other option, really."

"I understand," Ammy replied, stepping through the door. "Thank you for your help."

As the Priest closed the door, she knelt down in front of an ornate headstone surrounded by slightly wilted flowers that read "Masato".

"I never knew you," She said to the stone, her head bowed. "But thank you for watching over Shinshu in my place. I'm sure you were a brave and benevolent man, and I have failed in carrying on the protection you ensured to the people and the land."

Suddenly Amaterasu felt a Divine presence above her, and she looked up to see the spirit of a middle-aged man hovering in the air.

"Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all…" The spirit began. "I am Masato, a Shinto Priest who resided in Shinshu Field. For the majority of my life I studied Shinto legend, and kept the monsters at bay with my prayers.

"But the world has changed. Darkness has leaked into the most sacred of places, and I regret not being there to drive it back. Kamiki has been severely depopulated, and the few that are left in Shinshu Field have lost all faith in you."

Amaterasu bowed her head sadly. "I know. I have weakened immensely, and fear that I'm hardly stronger than a regular human now."

"Yes. But, there are ways to restore faith in the gods…" Masato said. "But first, you must rid Eastern Nippon of evil. Please, Amaterasu, slay the monsters I was too weak to slay."

"Of course, but…how?" Ammy pondered. "The evil inside the Shrine was too strong, that's why I came looking for you."

Masato bowed his head understandingly. "It is quite a predicament when evil invades a holy place. Here," He reached into his semi-transparent silken robes and pulled out a set of three scrolls. "Take these, and may they assist you during your journey."

He held out the scrolls, and Amaterasu took them, studying their titles. "Mizaru, Kikazaru, Iwazaru?" She said. "I see. Thank you for your help, Master Masato." She gave him a bow, which he returned.

"May the three spirits of Sanbiki no Saru guide you in your battle against evil…"

With a small burst of light, Masato vanished, leaving Amaterasu alone with the three scrolls.

( Issun's P.O.V. )

The bouncing ball of green light that was Issun hopped angrily back toward Kusa Village, his fumes almost visible as he steamed. "That ungrateful mutt…after all I've done for her~!"

The Poncle continued to rant angrily, not noticing when, with the sound of a flute, Waka appeared in a shower of sparkles.

"_Bonjour_, my little-"

"Not now, Blondie! Man, is she gonna get a divine ass-whooping next time I see her…"

Waka looked taken aback. "_Excusez-moi_? Where is Amaterasu?"

Issun stopped ranting for a moment to explain. "Oh, she's off with her new stupid mutt friend and she left me behind! Can you believe she would do something like that!"

"Well, you've had it coming…" The blonde muttered.

"What was that!"

Waka looked toward him and laughed nonchalantly. "Nothing, nothing, _mon amie!_ But we should really try to find her."

The Poncle crossed his arms over his tiny chest. "Why should I waste my time trying to find her when it's obvious she didn't want me around in the first place?"

"Oh come on, my little bouncing friend~! You know you want to find her."

Issun, being the stubborn donkey he was, simply shook his head. Waka sighed and leaned down to pick him up by the scruff, much to Issun's further displeasure.

"Damnit, put me down, you two-bit son of a-"

"Yeah, whatever~" The Tao Master interrupted as he took off with Issun in hand. "Amaterasu, here we come!"

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

"That was interesting," Chen barked as Amaterasu walked back around to the front of the shrine. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Amaterasu looked down at the scrolls in her hands. "Not exactly," She replied, running her thumb along the smooth surface of the scrolls. "But I got something better. Thank you so much for all of your help, Chen."

The hound dog bowed his head to her, his long floppy ears brushing against the ground. "Glad I could be of service to Mother Amaterasu."

She smiled, and leaned down to pet his head. "You must have one extraordinary nose if you were able to sniff out the spirit of someone who died."

The Canine Warrior looked down bashfully, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "That's why Princess Aya sent me with you…"

The Goddess giggled a little and stood. Her eyes moved from the scrolls, up to the way they had just come from. "Ready to head back?" She asked, looking down at Chen. He nodded and, as soon as Ammy had put the scrolls somewhere safe, took off running faster than before.

As Ammy ran, she couldn't help but feel revitalized by the meeting with Masato, and the scrolls that were now safely tucked away in her satchel. A heavenly presence radiated out from the sacred scrolls, and a whole new energy Amaterasu had not felt in a long time filled her body, and she kept a steady pace with Chen as they made their way back to Kusa Village.

As the two emerged from the trees into the still-bustling Pass, Ammy looked up to see a figure flying toward her. _There you are, Waka… _She thought with a smile as he landed in his usual sparkle shower.

"_Bonjour, _Amaterasu," The Prophet said, giving her a courtly bow. "I think you dropped a little something in your hurry, no?"

The Okami watched as Waka drew out a struggling ball of anger that she identified as Issun.

"I said put me down! I'll kill you~!"

"Ohoho, feisty, aren't we?" Waka teased as he held him up level to Amaterasu's face.

Issun stopped struggling for a moment to look at Ammy. "Well, well. Come running back to me, eh?"

Ammy felt a small smile come to her face as she took the Poncle in her own hand. "Sorry about that, friend," She said. "But no more criticism from you, or you'll be walking a lot more often."

There was a moment of silence, as Issun turned his head away from her. Finally, he opened his little eyes and looked up at her, and his arms slackened a little.

"Fine…" He muttered quietly. "Sorry, Ammy."

Amaterasu nodded once in satisfaction, impressed with him. Even though his temper and tolerance hadn't changed much, he was still more mature than he had been all those years ago. The Goddess brought him over and plopped him down on her shoulder.

Waka's eyes moved from Amaterasu to Issun and back, and the corner of his mouth twitched irritably. "You're just going to let him push you around, Amaterasu?" He said, the slightest hint of dislike for Issun creeping into his normally-musical voice. "If you ask me, I think he should show a little more gratitude toward you."

"Let it go, Waka," Ammy said in defense. "Issun is who he is, so just drop it, okay?"

From his place on her shoulder, Issun sniggered a little and smirked conceitedly. "Yeah, Waka." He crossed his miniscule arms over his chest as he mocked the Prophet.

"That's enough out of you as well," Amaterasu snapped at him. "I swear, you two are so immature."

Waka quickly changed the subject. "So Amaterasu, did you find what you set out to find?"

Ammy took the scrolls out of her bag and held them out so the Tao Master could study them. "Ah, Sanbiki no Saru," He said as his blue eyes studied them. "Quite a useful ally to have, hmm?"

"Wait, what's Sanbiki no Saru?" Issun asked, craning his neck to get a better view of the artifacts.

Waka turned his gaze on the Poncle. "The Three Wise Monkeys," He explained. "A trio of benevolent beings whose followers taught the proverb 'See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil'. I studied them in my travels when I first became a Tao Master."

Issun nodded in comprehension. "I see. But how can they help us?"

Amaterasu shrugged slightly. "I guess we'll find out when the time comes."

As she said this, she looked at the two of them, then down to where Chen was rolling around on his back in the grass. "Chen," She said. He flipped over onto his stomach and looked up at her questioningly. "Will you go back and tell Princess Aya we headed back to Shinshu?"

The hound dog nodded, his tongue hanging out as he panted. "Also, tell her thank you." Ammy said. "And that we'll be back soon."

"Of course," Chen said. "Have a safe journey."

The three of them watched as the Canine Warrior turned and began running back toward Kusa Village, his large paws pounding the ground. Once he was out of sight, Amaterasu turned back to Waka.

"Back to Shinshu Field then?" The blonde said. Ammy nodded, and Waka looked out over the horizon as the sun began to set.

"I'll take you," He offered after a moment, holding out his hand to her. "Believe me, it's much faster than walking, _mon cherie._"

Amaterasu's eyes moved from Waka's outstretched hand to Issun, who shrugged.

"Why not, Ammy," He said. "You _are _pretty slow."

The Goddess rolled her eyes and without looking, placed her hand in Waka's. In an instant, she felt her feet lift off the ground and the air rush in around her.

"W-wahh!" She cried as she watched the features of the landscape grow smaller and smaller. Waka gave a musical laugh and did a few tricks in the air. "Amazing, no~?" He called to her, his voice loud to be heard over the wind.

"You're gonna kill us!" Issun cried as he clung to the silky cloth of Amaterasu's kimono for dear life. "Would ya slow down!"

Again, the Prophet only laughed as they made quick progress toward Shinshu Field. Ammy shut her eyes and clung to Waka tighter, but in spite of all the excitement she still couldn't help but notice a feeling of dread that clutched at her stomach and sent her heart into her throat.

_Whatever's coming…I hope I'm strong enough to face it. _


	11. Chapter 11: What's to Come

_~ A Recap ~_

"_Back to Shinshu Field then?" The blonde said. Ammy nodded, and Waka looked out over the horizon as the sun began to set. _

"_I'll take you," He offered after a moment, holding out his hand to her. "Believe me, it's much faster than walking, mon cherie."_

_Amaterasu's eyes moved from Waka's outstretched hand to Issun, who shrugged._

"_Why not, Ammy," He said. "You _are_ pretty slow."_

_The Goddess rolled her eyes and without looking, placed her hand in Waka's. In an instant, she felt her feet lift off the ground and the air rush in around her._

"_W-wahh!" She cried as she watched the features of the landscape grow smaller and smaller. Waka gave a musical laugh and did a few tricks in the air. "Amazing, no~?" He called to her, his voice loud to be heard over the wind. _

"_You're gonna kill us!" Issun cried as he clung to the silky cloth of Amaterasu's kimono for dear life. "Would ya slow down!"_

_Again, the Prophet only laughed as they made quick progress toward Shinshu Field. Ammy shut her eyes and clung to Waka tighter, but in spite of all the excitement she still couldn't help but notice a feeling of dread that clutched at her stomach and sent her heart into her throat._

Whatever's coming…I hope I'm strong enough to face it.

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

The sun had sunk behind the trees, the sky faded to a dim orange-blue, the moon just barely visible. All was calm in Shinshu Field, but Amaterasu couldn't help but feel uneasy. There wasn't a single sound; no crickets chirping in the undergrowth, no sounds of birds making their way to their nests, nothing. Only an empty wind blew through the plain, and Amaterasu felt her heart ache at the sight of the once-busy field, now reduced to a barren landscape.

As they passed over the Guardian Sapling, Ammy noticed that even it looked more withered and sad than before. But as they drew closer and closer to their destination, the sadness in her heart was replaced with a fierce determination to restore the land to what it once was. Amaterasu could feel her heart beating faster and her blood pressure rising as adrenaline kicked in, and she reached down with her free hand to grip the set of scrolls that were nestled safely in her bag.

"Ah," Waka said, freeing her of her thoughts. "Here we are~"

The Tao Master floated slowly to the ground, sparkles emanating from his form. Amaterasu let go of him and shook her head a little.

"That…that was horrible…" She heard Issun say. "Never again!"

Ammy couldn't help but laugh as she looked over at the frazzled Poncle. "At least it was faster."

Waka clutched at his heart with his hand dramatically. "Oh, will you never learn to appreciate me, my little bouncing friend!"

The Goddess imagined Issun rolling his eyes. "Not if you keep doing that, you crazy prophet!"

"Alright, enough you two," Amaterasu cut in. "We have some business to care of."

As she said this, all three of them looked toward the lake shore, where the cursed Shrine stood.

"Are you ready, Amaterasu?" Waka said, breaking the silence that threatened to settle on them. Ammy looked over to him, but didn't say anything. In all honesty, she didn't know if she was ready or not.

"You can do it, Ammy!" Issun said, his voice full of fierce determination. "That creepy old hag will be sorry for ever messing with you!"

The Goddess closed her eyes and drew together all of her courage and determination, and a moment later she took off running toward the Shrine like a comet streaking across the night sky.

"Good luck, _mah cherie!"_ Waka called from where they had left him. "I know you can do it!"

Amaterasu looked up at the boarded-up door that led into the Shrine. Once again, her hand went to the bundle in her bag, and she pulled the scrolls out and examined them for a moment.

Tentatively she took the first scroll, Mizaru, and slowly unraveled it to find an image of a monkey covering its eyes. The two watched as the image began to glow, and a moment later the monkey hopped right off the page.

"Greetings," Mizaru said as he plopped down on the grass in front of her, his eyes still covered. "I am Mizaru, the first of Sanbiki no Saru."

The two exchanged a bow, and Mizaru gave her a playful smile. "My brothers and I will assist you on your quest, Amaterasu," He said. "Bring them out and we'll explain."

The Goddess obeyed and soon the other two sat at Mizaru's side; Kikazaru, who covered his ears, and Iwazaru, who covered his mouth.

"Now," Mizaru said. "We can continue. I am Mizaru, who sees no evil; these are my brothers, Kikazaru, who hears no evil, and Iwazaru, who speaks no evil. Together, we form Sanbiki no Saru."

Amaterasu bowed. "It's nice to meet you all. You have my greatest thanks for assisting me with the task ahead."

"So wait," Issun interrupted. "These stupid monkeys are gonna help us!"

"We are more than stupid monkeys, little bug," Kikazaru said. "We are Celestial beings who have taken the form of monkeys. Besides, I've picked bigger bugs than you out of my fur."

"Who're you callin' bug!" Issun fumed. "I swear, if I get my hands on you-"

"Enough!" Ammy snapped at him. "Show some respect."

The Poncle held his tongue, allowing the three to continue. "Now," Mizaru said. "Let us explain.

"Your adversary," Kikazaru said. "Is the exact opposite of our teachings. We have deemed her Taishoku."

"She is a fierce, malicious demon," Iwazaru continued. "But she was once human. However, she ignored our teachings and was, as a result, consumed by greed."

"When she died," Mizaru said. "She became a malicious spirit, and her senses were engulfed by darkness and evil. Only her mouth remained, which she used to cast an enchanting spell over the land, and all who were caught in it became possessed."

Amaterasu nodded, her attention apt. So that explained the girl back in Kamiki…

"She is gluttonous," said Kikazaru. "And fed off of those who came to this shrine, where she resided. As time wore on, she continued feasting on travelers and villagers from Kamiki until there weren't any left."

"Aw man…" Issun said. "This sounds worse than we thought…what if there really aren't any villagers left?"

"We don't know that for sure," Ammy replied, trying to remain optimistic. "But there's only one way to find out."

She looked back up at the door as the three monkeys hovered up around her, and revolved in a circle.

"We'll help you," The three said in unison. "Use the knowledge we have given you to defeat Taishoku and restore the land to its former state."

Amaterasu nodded and focused all of her holy power on the door, where the evil seal still barred it shut. She felt three more focused beams of energy conjoin with hers, and with a burst of white light, the seal and the door behind it both exploded.

"Nice work!" Issun praised them. "Now get in there and show that hag who's boss!"


	12. Chapter 12: She's Got the Power

**Author's Note: First of all, I just wanna thank everyone who's reviewed and favourited my story. It means a lot! Every review gets me more eager to write the next chapter, so again, thanks! And may the fresh scent of flowers be with you always! ;)**

**~ Love, Haachi ~**

_~ A Recap ~_

"_When she died," Mizaru said. "She became a malicious spirit, and her senses were engulfed by darkness and evil. Only her mouth remained, which she used to cast an enchanting spell over the land, and all who were caught in it became possessed."_

_Amaterasu nodded, her attention apt. So that explained the girl back in Kamiki…_

"_She is gluttonous," said Kikazaru. "And fed off of those who came to this shrine, where she resided. As time wore on, she continued feasting on travelers and villagers from Kamiki until there weren't any left."_

"_Aw man…" Issun said. "This sounds worse than we thought…what if there really aren't any villagers left?"_

"_We don't know that for sure," Ammy replied, trying to remain optimistic. "But there's only one way to find out."_

_She looked back up at the door as the three monkeys hovered up around her, and revolved in a circle. _

"_We'll help you," The three said in unison. "Use the knowledge we have given you to defeat Taishoku and restore the land to its former state."_

_Amaterasu nodded and focused all of her holy power on the door, where the evil seal still barred it shut. She felt three more focused beams of energy conjoin with hers, and with a burst of white light, the seal and the door behind it both exploded._

"_Nice work!" Issun praised them. "Now get in there and show that hag who's boss!"_

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

The Shrine was no longer a sacred place.

As Amaterasu cautiously entered through the hole where the door had been, accompanied by Issun on her shoulder and the three monkeys hovering around her, every hope she had that the Shrine wouldn't be affected by the evil presence vanished. The place was virtually unrecognizable; the racks that had held sacred scrolls and prayers were vacant now, the documents replaced with only a few dry bones. Incense burners were piled into a corner, their ornate lacquer dusty and cracked. Statues of the gods that had sat so uniformly in a line were scattered throughout the room.

No one said a thing as they gazed around at the wreckage. Amaterasu felt her heart ache at the sight of such a safe place, defiled and corrupted by that horrible evil. But as she proceeded further into the room, careful not to step on the many fragments of clay statues and lacquerware, her thoughts were broken by a faint sound.

"Do you hear that, Ammy?" Issun said, keeping his voice down. Amaterasu perked her ears and, after a moment, she heard the slightest sound of a voice.

"Yeah, I hear it," Ammy replied. "It sounds like…crying."

Her dark eyes scanned the room a few times as she tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. A moment later, she caught sight of a small staircase in the far left corner that led down into blackness. She approached it and fearlessly began walking down into the swallowing darkness, the rotted wooden steps creaking under her feet. Only the faint glow the monkeys emanated helped her to see where she was going as she emerged onto the lower floor of the Shrine.

"Damn, it's so dark down here," Issun commented, breaking the muffled silence that now bore down on them.

Amaterasu held still for a moment, letting her vision adjust to the blackness. Although there wasn't much to this room, she could make out the shapes of a few spent candles and some more old bones. She leaned down and began carefully rooting through the piles of junk and, after a moment of searching, found a candle with a little bit of wicker left.

"Aha," She said upon the discovery of the candle. She looked around in the blackness for something to light the candle with, to no avail.

"Leave it to me!" Issun interjected. "I didn't master all of the brush techniques, but Inferno is one of my fortes."

He pulled out an almost microscopic paintbrush and drew the stroke needed to create Inferno, and with a burst of orange light the candle wick lit. It glowed warmly and illuminated the whole room, automatically making Ammy a little safer.

"You could've mentioned you've mastered some of the brush techniques," Amaterasu scolded Issun. "But thanks."

"Sorry about that. Must've slipped my mind," Issun said as he stowed his brush. "I'm gettin' old, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed." Ammy joked, and she could imagine him scowling at her.

The Goddess turned her attention to the room that was now illuminated by the small candle. Other than the small piles of rubbish here and there and a door that led into more darkness on the far wall, the room was empty. She set off in the direction of the door, the wooden floorboards squeaking dangerously with her weight. She tried her hardest to step lightly as she emerged into the next room, which wasn't all that different from the first.

"Hmm…" She pondered as she looked around. The crying they had heard at first had stopped now, so Amaterasu had no way of figuring out where the sound had come from. She grimaced when she saw that this room split into three different areas, and any one of them could be the way that would lead her to Taishoku.

Suddenly, a _whooshing _noise drew her attention away from the situation at hand, and she cried out in surprise as she felt the all-too-familiar presence of evil.

"Gah!" Issun cried out. "What's going on!"

Amaterasu let a very wolf-like growl emanate from deep in her throat as she spun around. "I know exactly what's going on…" She muttered, and reached up to where her reflector was mounted on her back. Flames had surrounded them, barring their only way out.

Her eyes narrowed and Divine Retribution lashed out its Heavenly flames as three imps with masks over their faces appeared and began circling them. The Goddess snarled and, with her weapon floating between her hands, lunged for the first one.

The Reflector sliced through the imp like it was butter, but it would take more than that; after hitting it a few more times, she pulled out her Celestial Brush and power-slashed it, then watched it split into two and fall to the ground with a _thud._

"I still got it!" She said to Issun as she hurriedly sliced and diced the other two, their bodies turning into masses of flowers as they fell to the ground. The flames around them dissipated and she picked up the yen that had fallen from the monsters' corpses.

"Oh YEAH! I haven't seen that kind of action in years!" Issun screamed, clearly hyped up by the fight. Ammy looked around to make sure there were no other demon scrolls before picking up the fallen candle. Miraculously it was still burning, and without a word Amaterasu walked toward the three doors.

"Which one do you think we should take?" Ammy asked in general, not really talking to anyone in particular. She felt Issun shrugging his little shoulders and sighed.

Just then, Amaterasu heard it again: that faint sound of someone sobbing desperately. She looked at each of the doors as she tried to figure out where it was coming from.

"There," Issun said, pointing at the door on the left. "I think it's coming from that door."

Without hesitation the Goddess used her free hand to push the wooden door open, the rusted hinges making a horrible squeaking sound that made all of them cringe.

What awaited them in the next room almost made Amaterasu scream.

Bodies upon bodies were piled up in the center of the room; some reduced to nothing but skeletons, others fresh. Ammy squeezed her eyes shut for a moment at such a horrible, repulsive sight. _So this is the reality of how many victims she's taken… _She thought as she slowly opened one eye halfway. She felt her stomach twist into a knot when the dim light of the candle in her hand shone upon the dead eyes of the fresh bodies, and she looked away once again.

"Oh man…" Issun said quietly as he jumped off of Ammy's shoulder and onto the ground. "I can't believe this! Who could do such a thing!"

"Taishoku, that's who," Ammy answered, as she began to carefully pick her way around the huge pile. As she passed, she noticed most of those that still had flesh had been…fed on. She bit her lip and averted her eyes, desperate to get past this awful sight. Finally she reached the other side, where a door awaited her. She gratefully pushed it open to hear that the crying sounded closer and louder now.

"Thank goodness we're outta there!" Issun exclaimed as he hopped back onto her shoulder. "I've never seen anything like that…"

Amaterasu didn't reply, she simply kept her eyes straight in front of her, desperate to un-see what she had just seen. But as much as she willed the image to go away, it remained fresh in her mind as she continued through the next few rooms, which harbored no obstacles, much to her satisfaction.

Finally, they reached a point where the crying sounded like it was coming from right in front of them. Although it would stop every now and then, Amaterasu kept a firm course until the sound would start again. As the time wore on and they got deeper and deeper into the labyrinth, Ammy noticed that it wasn't one voice simply crying. She would hear several hushed voices conversing, although she couldn't make out what they were saying. It filled her with a new hope that some of the villagers were still alive, and so she pushed on.

"You'd think we would've made some progress by now!" Issun said, an impatient tone in his voice. "Hey Monkeys! Some assistance please?"

The three remained silent, just hovered around Amaterasu's form like they had from the start. Issun's glow went from green to red and he began bouncing up and down on Ammy's shoulder to let off steam, she guessed.

"Wait, Issun. Shhh," Amaterasu said, her voice hushed. She could hear it clearly now; they were so close to whatever hostages Taishoku was holding that she could hear them changing positions, or feebly scratching at the walls. The Okami looked to where the sound was coming from and saw what she was looking for: a large door that was barred shut by another evil seal.

Ammy couldn't help but grin a little as she once again focused her Holy energy into a beam. The three monkeys also provided more assistance, and with the blinding light came the satisfying sound of the door breaking open.

"You ready, Ammy?" Issun asked, the red that had surrounded him now faded back to his usual green. "There won't be any turning back once we're in there, y'know."

Amaterasu nodded and took a deep breath. "I know," She said, feeling surprisingly calm. "But it's like we always used to say: Leap before you think!"

"That's the furball I know!" The Poncle cried. Ammy smiled and, with another deep breath, walked fearlessly into the blackness.  
>_<p>

Amaterasu groped around for a moment in the smothering dark, a darkness so deep and impenetrable that even the candle in her hand didn't make any difference. She began walking slowly what she thought was straight, and after a moment found what felt like a door.

The next thing she saw was light. Bright at first, but after a moment it dimmed into the soft glow that emanated from paper lanterns that were lined up along the sides of the long hallway she now faced. Slowly she began walking, her footsteps making harsh echoing sounds that shattered the eerie silence. The sounds from those being held captive had stopped, and Amaterasu could feel the stifling air closing in around her. But she kept walking, and as she progressed down the long, almost never-ending hallway, even Issun didn't dare make a sound.

She walked, and she walked. The stretching corridor seemed like it went on forever and ever, when suddenly, it ended. Ammy looked around as she emerged into a circular room whose floor was littered with more bones and skulls. The room led out into a larger, almost cavernous room, where the light was dimmer.

Ammy followed the path that led into this larger room, and suddenly the silence was broken by muffled screams. She jumped a little and looked around, and upon further inspection she saw what looked like cages made out of bones, lined up in the dense shadows of the room. Inside these cages were the source of the noises that had led them here; dozens of frightened villagers occupied them. A few of them began to struggle feebly at the sight of her. She put her index finger to her lips to signal them to be quiet, as she looked on to the far end of the room.

Then suddenly, a bone-chilling laugh cut through the air. Amaterasu looked for the source and saw, once again, the hooded figure from before, who she now knew as Taishoku.

"I see you have found my domain…"

A vicious snarl erupted from Amaterasu as her lip curled upward, and she braced herself. The demon took a few steps toward her from where she stood, and the black cloak slowly fell to the ground.

Amaterasu couldn't help but take a step back as Taishoku's face was revealed; she was sickly pale, her face a blank slate except for a gaping black mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. She flashed her an eerie grin and continued walking toward her slowly. Ammy couldn't help but shiver at the uncanny feeling that the demon could see exactly where she was standing, even though she had no eyes.

"So, you wish to fight me..?" Taishoku said, her mouth not moving as she spoke. "I sense something different about you…fine. If you wish to challenge me, I'll eat you up like I did the others!"

Amaterasu barely had any time to think before Taishoku lunged, her black mouth gaping as she closed the distance between them in a split-second. But Ammy was also fast; her Reflector was in her hands just in time to block the blow with it. The three monkeys surrounding her glowed brighter and moved from their positions, coming into a line in front of her.

The same white Heavenly light radiated out from the three forms. "We will protect you," They recited in unison. "Let not the darkness smother your senses."

Amaterasu felt the strength of the monkeys meld in with her own, and she growled viciously as she landed a few more hits on Taishoku with Divine Retribution. The demon fell to the ground, her hideous mouth wide open, and Amaterasu took the opportunity to power-slash the gaping hole with her brush.

Taishoku jumped up with incredible speed and rushed her again, this time a little too quick for Amaterasu. She slashed at her with her fangs, successfully cutting into the Goddess's skin. She growled once more and repeated the process of before, by hitting her a few times and power-slashing her when she fell.

It was only a few moments before Amaterasu was left gasping for breath, her body covered in cuts and bite marks. She barely dodged a few more blows from Taishoku, but every movement she now made sucked more energy out of her.

Suddenly, she felt a revitalizing energy fill her body from the inside out, and looked down to see that her wounds were healing. She smiled up at the monkeys and, with a new flame, landed the last crucial blows to Taishoku's now-battered body.

There. Amaterasu saw her chance to deal the final blow as Taishoku fell to her knees, massive amounts of red, sticky blood oozing out of her mouth. She struggled to her feet to give one last final attempt, but it was too late; like a flash of Heavenly lightning, Amaterasu jumped on top of her and plunged Divine Retribution right into her hideous mouth.

An ear-splitting screech rang through the cavernous room as Taishoku struggled with her last breaths. Amaterasu pulled the reflector out and sprung backward into a crouching position, watching as the writhing, bloodied body began to disintegrate, the black ooze created by the pure evil rising into the air like black tendrils.

And then, she disappeared entirely.

The writhing black mass was transformed into dozens and dozens of flowers, and a sense of peace enveloped everything. Amaterasu stood as her Reflector mounted itself on her back once more.

"Well done, furball," Issun said from inside her kimono, where he must've snuck into to stay safe. "I knew you still had it in ya."

Ammy breathed a sigh of relief as her heart calmed, and she sensed no more evil. The Shrine was no longer corrupt, and from now on she would make sure it would stay that way.

"The evil from this place is gone, Amaterasu," The three monkeys said. "You have our greatest thanks for ridding this land of evil. We will watch over you always."

The four of them all exchanged a respectful bow, before the three faded away, leaving nothing behind but a faint glow in the air.

After enjoying the moment of peace, Amaterasu turned to the situation at hand; freeing those who had been possessed by Taishoku. "Hey, Issun," She said, addressing the Poncle. "Mind helping me getting all of these people outta here?"

"You got it, Boss!" He said with a salute. He bounced out of her kimono and she watched as the little glowing green ball began unlocking cages. She also walked over to a cage and with her trust Celestial Brush, power-slashed it right open. She peered in to see two people in this cage, a couple, both quite elderly.

"Thank you so much," the man said once they were both out of the cage. "You have our greatest appreciation. I thought we'd never get outta there! I'm Mr. Kumquat." He bounced the little fruit that sat on top of his head before motioning to his wife. "This is Mrs. Kumquat. We're the elders of Kamiki Village."

"Nice to meet you both," Ammy said. "I'm Ama-"

She stopped herself, not really wanting to cause a fuss. "Amaya. My name's Amaya."

Mr. Kumquat squinted his eyes as he examined her, his long bony fingers running through his knee-length white beard. A moment later, he just smiled and dismissed any suspicions he had had a moment ago; after all, all he could see was a regular girl with snowy-white hair. Although the hair colour was probably peculiar, to mortals there was nothing else different about her.

"So, Amaya," Mrs. Kumquat said, her sweet old voice just like honey. "How would you like to come back to our house for some of my world-famous cherry cakes? The recipe was handed down to me, you know."

"That sounds wonderful," Amaterasu replied. "But first I have some other business to take care of."

She dismissed herself, and when it seemed like they were fine with it, she went off to unlock the other cages. As it turned out, Taishoku had been holding most of the villagers hostage, while eating travelers that happened to pass through. Everyone they found was virtually unscathed, save for some cuts and bruises here and there.

"Good, everyone's safe," Amaterasu said, relieved, as her and Issun finished unlocking all of the cages. She looked down when she felt a tugging on the hem of her kimono, to see a little boy standing in front of her.

"Can we go home now?" He asked. "My mom and I got a turnip field to take care of."

Ammy nodded, and felt a smile come to her lips. "Yes, everyone can go home now. You're safe, little one." She knelt down to ruffle his hair.

Just then, a massive rumbling shook the whole room, causing people to look around in confusion. Amaterasu looked up just as a beam of light erupted through the ceiling, and before any of them knew it there was a gaping hole that let the daylight in. Waka was hovering next to it, and he peered down and smiled at the Goddess.

"_Bonjour, _Amaterasu!" He said. "I figured you would need an easier way out!"

Ammy looked around to make sure no one had heard him, but the villagers were too caught up in their happiness and relief. She looked back up to the Tao Master and gave him a single nod of thanks.

"Okay, Issun," She said, looking over at the Poncle. "Let's get these villagers outta here."

**Wow, long chapter. Oh well, this makes up for the shorter chapters! Please remember to review! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13: A Moment's Reprieve

_~ A Recap ~_

"_So, Amaya," Mrs. Kumquat said, her sweet old voice just like honey. "How would you like to come back to our house for some of my world-famous cherry cakes? The recipe was handed down to me, you know."_

"_That sounds wonderful," Amaterasu replied. "But first I have some other business to take care of."_

_She dismissed herself, and when it seemed like they were fine with it, she went off to unlock the other cages. As it turned out, Taishoku had been holding most of the villagers hostage, while eating travelers that happened to pass through. Everyone they found was virtually unscathed, save for some cuts and bruises here and there._

"_Good, everyone's safe," Amaterasu said, relieved, as her and Issun finished unlocking all of the cages. She looked down when she felt a tugging on the hem of her kimono, to see a little boy standing in front of her._

"_Can we go home now?" He asked. "My mom and I got a turnip field to take care of."_

_Ammy nodded, and felt a smile come to her lips. "Yes, everyone can go home now. You're safe, little one." She knelt down to ruffle his hair._

_Just then, a massive rumbling shook the whole room, causing people to look around in confusion. Amaterasu looked up just as a beam of light erupted through the ceiling, and before any of them knew it there was a gaping hole that let the daylight in. Waka was hovering next to it, and he peered down and smiled at the Goddess._

"_Bonjour, Amaterasu!" He said. "I figured you would need an easier way out!"_

_Ammy looked around to make sure no one had heard him, but the villagers were too caught up in their happiness and relief. She looked back up to the Tao Master and gave him a single nod of thanks._

"_Okay, Issun," She said, looking over at the Poncle. "Let's get these villagers outta here."_

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

Shinshu Field suddenly seemed a lot more populated as the villagers waited patiently to be carried up out of the Shrine by Waka. Why none of them found a flying Frenchman to be even slightly odd, Ammy didn't know. But heck, it made her job a lot easier.

"Geez, we sure were in there for awhile," Issun commented from where he sat, nestled safely inside Ammy's cleavage. She looked up out of the huge whole in the ceiling, and noticed he was right; the early-morning sunlight now spilled into the room, the sky a pale blue-orange colour as the sun came up. She could tell already that life had been restored to Shinshu.

Just a short while later, everyone had been rescued from the Shrine, and now made their way slowly back to Kamiki Village. Ammy looked up to see Waka swooping down, and he landed beside her.

"Thanks for your help, Waka," She said genuinely. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

He dipped his head graciously to her. "Of course, Amaterasu. I live to serve only you, _mah cherie_."

"About the only time he's ever been useful…" Issun muttered quite audibly from his comfy spot in Amaterasu's kimono. A small growl rumbled in Ammy's throat as she shot a glare at him.

"W-well then," The Poncle stuttered, desperate to change the subject. "Let's get outta this place, eh?"

The Goddess nodded, but before latching onto Waka so he could lift her out, she looked back toward the way she had come in; where the many bodies still lay.

"All of those people made a brave sacrifice," Issun said; quite off-character for someone like him. "If they hadn't died, perhaps we would've never found all of the villagers."

Waka, although he didn't know exactly what they were talking about, picked Amaterasu up bridal style. She cried out a little in surprise, and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Enough of these tragedies, hmm?" He said. "You just leave them to me, Amaterasu. I'll see to it that each one of them gets a proper burial."

With that he swept Ammy up and out, landing safely on the ground outside.

Ammy hopped out of Waka's strong arms and onto her own two feet, then looked around at the still slightly frazzled villagers that littered the plain.

"Wait," She realized. "What about the girl that…"

"Oh, don't worry about her, _mah cherie," _Waka said. "I've already given her a proper burial and fixed the village up a bit."

Amaterasu breathed a sigh of relief. That's the last thing she wanted the villagers to see as soon as they returned. She blinked and looked around, squinting slightly in the early morning sunshine.

"Well what're we waiting for?" Issun cut in. "Let's get back to the village and party it up!"

Amaterasu gave him a scolding look. "Issun, I doubt that anyone wants to party after what they've just been through." She looked back at the now partially destroyed Shrine. "Besides, I need to fix this place up a bit."

With this, she pulled out her Celestial Brush once again and with a calm breath, filled in the areas where the wood had splintered, and the rafters were rotted. In a wave of sparkles the Shrine was restored to its former glory, and she smiled in satisfaction.

"Very nice, Amaterasu~" Waka praised her. She was about to say thank you when she noticed the Guardian Sapling; cherry blossoms were blossoming like never before, and the thick, old roots glowed with life.

Just then the glowing form of Sakuya appeared in front of her. She looked revitalized and the peak of wellness, her pale ivory skin emitting a soft, vibrant glow. She smiled down at Amaterasu, her clear crystal-green eyes sparkling with joy.

"Thank you, Amaterasu," She said in her wispy soprano voice. "You've ridden Shinshu Field of evil, and I have never felt so alive. But you mustn't rest yet," She paused, her eyes suddenly filling with worry. "A dark threat is still rising, and the power of the gods has weakened immensely."

"Impossible!" Issun spouted. "How could anyone ever forget my beautiful paintings of Ammy!"

The Tree Sprite shook her head sadly. "Faith in the gods' power is gone. The people of Nippon no longer believe that you can protect them, Amaterasu."

Ammy nodded solemnly; even though she already knew she was weakened, it still hurt to know that people didn't believe in her power anymore.

"So what do we do next, Babe?" Issun asked Sakuya. Ammy could automatically see a look of disgust come over the Spirit's face.

"You don't stand a chance against the darkness if your power isn't restored," Sakuya began. "I think it's best if you go to the city and try to restore the faith there."

Even though Amaterasu was doubtful, she could tell that Sakuya knew what she was talking about. She nodded softly and turned to Waka.

"Worry not about me, _mah cherie,_" Waka assured her. "I have my own business to take care of. _Au revoir _for now~!"

In a shower of sparkles Waka vanished, leaving just the three of them.

"I must go now," Sakuya said, her form beginning to fade. "I have duties that await me in Kamiki. I must watch over the villagers and keep them safe."

The Goddess nodded in understanding, and the Tree Sprite began floating back to where the giant form of Konohana stood in the distance.

"Good luck, Amaterasu," She called to them. "And may the fresh scent of flowers guide you always~"

Ammy lifted her hand and gave a little wave as Sakuya departed. Issun hopped around between her shoulders.

"So we're off to the big city again, Furball!" He said excitedly. "I haven't been to Sei-an in so long! Let's get going!"

She nodded, then looked over to the entrance to Kamiki; it seemed everyone had made it back to the village safely.

"Aw, man…" She whined. "I don't wanna run all the way there…"

She heard Issun tsk in her ear. "So lazy. Remember the Mermaid Springs? They're still around, maybe we could see if the merchant sells Mermaid Coins?"

"Good idea," She said, relieved that she wouldn't have to make the tedious journey to Sei-an city on foot. "But we need to go back through Taka Pass so we can properly thank Princess Aya…"

Issun gave an impatient sigh. "Make up your mind, would ya?"

"Okay, fine, fine. We'll thank her later. Now, let's get to Sei-an City!"


	14. Chapter 14: City Life

**Author's Note: Whew, long chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile you guys, my internet was down for about a week. But I'm back now with more Ammy-action to come! So please, remember to review and subscribe~! **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~ A Recap ~<em>

_The Goddess nodded in understanding, and the Tree Sprite began floating back to where the giant form of Konohana stood in the distance. _

"_Good luck, Amaterasu," She called to them. "And may the fresh scent of flowers guide you always~"_

_Ammy lifted her hand and gave a little wave as Sakuya departed. Issun hopped around between her shoulders._

"_So we're off to the big city again, Furball!" He said excitedly. "I haven't been to Sei-an in so long! Let's get going!"_

_She nodded, then looked over to the entrance to Kamiki; it seemed everyone had made it back to the village safely. _

"_Aw, man…" She whined. "I don't wanna run all the way there…"_

_She heard Issun tsk in her ear. "So lazy. Remember the Mermaid Springs? They're still around, maybe we could see if the merchant sells Mermaid Coins?"_

"_Good idea," She said, relieved that she wouldn't have to make the tedious journey to Sei-an city on foot. "But we need to go back through Taka Pass so we can properly thank Princess Aya…"_

_Issun gave an impatient sigh. "Make up your mind, would ya?"_

"_Okay, fine, fine. We'll thank her later. Now, let's get to Sei-an City!" _

( Waka's P.O.V. )

The Prophet hovered high in the sky, looking down upon the bustling activity that went on every day in Sei-an City. The many cherry blossom trees were in full-bloom this time of year, and in the air hung a light perfume of the fragrant trees. Waka's blue eyes scanned the cobblestoned walkways throughout the city, until he found what he was looking for.

_She's the one, hmm? _He pondered to himself as he gazed down upon one of the many buildings. He knew Amaterasu would most likely arrive in the city soon.

The Tao Master folded his arms over his chest and chuckled. "Good luck with that one, Amaterasu."

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

After resting in Kamiki Village for the night, stocked up on supplies for the journey, and her stomach still full of delicious cherry cakes, Amaterasu yawned as she adjusted the satchel that rested on her hip. She felt well-rested and nourished now, and she was ready to take on anything. As soon as she woke up a bit more, that is.

"C'mon Ammy, pick up the pace!" Issun scolded her as she slowly grabbed a few of the cherry cakes to take along with her. She groaned, still tired from her well-deserved sleep.

"Can't I go back to bed?" She whined. Even though she was the savior of Nippon, she was still insufferably lazy.

"Heck no!" Issun shouted, his firm tone making him sound like a drill sergeant. "We've got things to do, places to be! Now stop being such a couch potato and get movin'!"

After a few more very audible moans and groans, Amaterasu finally finished packing everything they would need. A light morning breeze ruffled her hair gently as she adjusted the bag again and snatched Issun from where he sat on a tree stump.

"Aren't you eager today?" She teased as he hopped up onto her shoulder.

"I'm just doing my job. If you were by yourself you'd never get up to do anything!"

A small scowl made its way onto Ammy's already-sharp features. With a "hmph" she began walking toward the exit of the village.

"Oh c'mon furball, don't be like that-"

But Amaterasu was no longer listening. She walked down the path to where the gates that led out to Shinshu Field stood, and with a bow to the merchant whose stand was set up there, walked through.

A few moments later, the plains of Shinshu greeted her, and she smiled slightly at the lack of evil in the air. Eastern Nippon was safe for now. She took a deep breath of the cool air and walked, her feet making little scuffing noises on the dew-soaked grass.

Soon the Shinto Shrine came into view. With a jolt, she saw someone walking around outside. _Who in the…_

The Goddess scurried down the hill to where the glittering waters of Lake Harami lapped against the shore. For a moment, her heart skipped into her throat; what if the evil wasn't gone after all?

"Ah, it's you," She heard a voice call to her. She looked to see the Shinto Priest she had seen the day before at the checkpoint walking toward her.

"Y-you?" She said, slightly startled. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He replied with a smile. "Actually, after you left you got me to thinking about Priest Masato and well…I think he would want someone to carry on his legacy. So I've decided to take over here in Masato's place."

Ammy's eyes widened slightly in shock. "B-but what about the Shrine at the Checkpoint?"

He chuckled, the corners of his young eyes creasing with faint wrinkles. "I think it will be in good hands from now on."

She nodded in understanding, a vision of Sanbiki no Saru coming into her mind. She smiled faintly and gave the Priest a bow.

"You know, there's something peculiar about you," He said as he exchanged the bow. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel a certain…light, radiating from you. It warms me inside, it gives me hope."

Amaterasu lowered her dark eyes uncomfortably, feeling her heartbeat speed up. Was he suspicious? She sucked in a shallow breath as the Priest chuckled lightheartedly.

"I don't know if you're some kind of emissary of the gods, or maybe you simply just keep the faith that the people seem to lack nowadays," He said, studying her with his kind eyes. She looked up and instantly felt at ease under his gaze. "But whatever you happen to be, or what your mission is in this world, you can always come to me if you should ever require any assistance."

Ammy let out a subconsciously held breath and smiled at the Priest as he gave her a respectful bow. "Thank you, for everything," She replied, returning the gesture.

"My name is Koichi," He said as she turned and began walking away. "May the gods guide you in your quest."

Ammy then felt like a load was being lifted off of her shoulders. Koichi's kindness warmed her throughout, and the smile didn't leave her face as she walked toward the entrance to Agata forest.

"Alright, enough distractions," Issun cut in. "Let's get to Sei-an! I could use a drink right about now."

She laughed and flicked at him playfully. "That's right, you haven't had any of Kushi's famous sake since we've been back, have you?"

"No!" He pouted. "I think I'm starting to go through withdrawals."

"Alrighty then! Let's see if we can find some sake that's half as good as Kushi's in Sei-an."

"You got it, furball!" Issun cheered. "Full speed ahead!"

* * *

><p>Ryoshima Coast had never looked so beautiful.<p>

As the two made their way back their last route to the Checkpoint and crossed the huge bridge that passed over the roaring river below, Amaterasu felt that wave of nostalgia sweep over her once again. The salty breeze blew in her face, leaving a sheen of cold, clean moisture on her skin. She took a deep breath of the sea air and walked down the dirt path that wove its way through the long grasses that lined the coast.

"Man, it almost makes you forget what could be lurking around here," Issun commented. Amaterasu was about to flick him off of her shoulder for reminding her, but just as she was about to, the familiar wave of fire swept around them, and a few new enemies circled around her; a crow tengu, the long sweeping neck curled into an attacking position as it flapped its tattered wings, and two classic oni, hunched over and grunting through their masks as they beat on their drums.

"Nice going, Issun," Ammy said as she attacked the two oni, vanquishing them quickly with a few power slashes. She then turned her attention to the Crow Tengu, who dive-bombed her. She expertly dodged the lethal, sharp beak and with a few more powerful slices, defeated it.

By the time she had picked up the Yen and items the monsters dropped, Amaterasu was huffing. She bent over a little to catch her breath.

"I don't understand," She said in between breaths. "I could feel a strong evil coming from them…they're stronger than normal."

"I wonder why?" Issun bounced off her shoulder and collected a few Yen she had missed. "Do you think this has something to do with Taishoku?"

"No, this is a different kind of evil…" Ammy replied, straightening up and storing her Reflector on her back. "Come on. Let's get to Sei-an so we can see if there's anything going on there."

With a few more breaths, Amaterasu was fit enough to continue on through the coast. As they passed by the staircase that led up to Ankoku Temple, she felt a sadness lurch in her chest; up there was where Rao had been killed by Ninetails. She sighed at the thought of the priestess, and suddenly felt a sense of deprivation that she hadn't gotten the chance to meet the real Rao.

"Aw man," Issun said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "This is where Busty Babe…you know…"

Amaterasu nodded without speaking. After a moment, she felt a small smile come to her face. "Rao made a brave sacrifice," She praised. "And with her memory I know I can keep going."

She felt Issun's miniscule hand on her shoulder. "Well said, furball."

With one last look at the steep stone staircase, Amaterasu continued walking, past the Temple Bell, and down the cliff to where the soft sand glowed in the sunshine.

"It's so soft…" She said as she slipped off the wooden zori on her feet and let the sand slip in between her toes. A downside to being a wolf was that she hadn't been able to feel the sand very well, because of the rough pads under her paws. She smiled at this new human pleasure.

As Ammy took this moment to relax, she looked around at the features that littered the land; the Moon Turret that stood as a path to the Dragonian Kingdom, the various sea cliffs and islands that dotted the vast expanse of crystal-clear water. Looking at all of the beauty nature had to offer reminded her of her purpose for fighting: to protect this gift from those who would wish to destroy it.

Then, the peace was shattered by a force blowing into her from the side, knocking the wind out of her. She looked around wildly, then noticed a man lying on the ground, knocked over by the force of their bodies connecting.

"E-excuse me!" He stuttered as he got up and brushed off his bare chest. A messenger bag hung on his shoulder. "I didn't see you there, Miss."

"It's fine," She replied graciously as she examined him further; his slender frame and attire reminded her of Hayate, the messenger who would always challenge her to races along the beach.

"So, where are you headed?" He asked her as he adjusted his letter-filled bag.

"Sei-an City," She said. "I have some business to take care of there."

The messenger's eyes lit up a little. "Oh, I'm headed there right now! I have a few letters to deliver. Perhaps I could escort you?"

Before she could answer, she felt him grab her wrist and take off running. "W-wahh!" She cried as he dragged her along the beach, past the trees that littered the coast, and up the stone pathway that led to the dock. In just a matter of minutes they were right outside the gates.

"There you are!" He said, a triumphant smile gracing his face. "So whaddya think? Pretty fast, huh?"

The Goddess nodded, a little lost for words. She brushed off her kimono and clumsily gave him a bow.

"Thank you for the, er, lift," She said. He grinned at her. "No problem! Just remember me, Zuma, as the fastest runner in Ryoshima!"

With that, he was off, disappearing in a cloud of dust as he ran through the gates toward the city.

"Well that was weird," Issun said. "He was pretty fast though!"

"I'll say…" Amaterasu muttered, shaking her head a little. Once she had regained her bearings she looked up at the towering gates that led into Sei-an. She could already hear the bustling activity from the Commoner's Quarter from where she stood.

With a nod toward the guards that stood on either side of the gate, Amaterasu began her descent down the hill that led to the city, which floated in the center of Lake Beewa. Huge mountainous cliffs surrounded every side of the lake, creating a sense of isolation.

"Alright, finally!" Issun yelled. "I haven't been to Sei-an in years. Get in there, Ammy! I need booze!"

With a roll of her dark eyes Ammy obeyed and entered the huge wooden gate that allowed entrance into the city. As soon as she felt the cobblestones beneath her feet, she was captivated by the familiar festivity of the Commoner's Quarter. The petals of the cherry blossom trees littered the crowded walkways. Amaterasu smiled a little as she walked down the main pathway to where a huge fire pit stood that lit up the city at night. On either side were shops upon shops, selling everything from medicine to fireworks. Statues of Lucky Cats stood outside the shops, warding off evil.

"Oh, yeah! I love the city life!" Issun said as he bounced around in circles on the ground. "This place hasn't changed a bit. C'mon Ammy, let's go get a drink at the restaurant!"

Ammy shrugged and began making her way through the crowded streets to where Yama's restaurant was located. She spotted it from far away, the elegantly placed trees and warm glow of lights outside giving its position away immediately.

As the two walked inside, they were greeted by the smell of freshly-brewed sake and barbecued meats. Amaterasu inhaled the delicious scent and felt her stomach growl; all of that running had wiped her out.

One of the many waitresses bustling around busily came over and directed them to a table, where she set down two clay mugs filled to the brim with fragrant sake. Ammy giggled a little as she watched Issun dive into his, his small form trembling with joy as he gulped up the drink. She took a sip of her own sake and let the strong brew sit in her mouth for a moment before swallowing; Nope, not nearly as good as Kushi's.

The waitress came over a few moments later and smiled politely at them. "Welcome to Yama's Restaurant, over 100 years of service," She said. "Our specials today are filleted blowfish and the Fiery Chef's famous Mushroom Soup. Are you ready to order?"

Ammy sat up a little as she considered which one she wanted. "I'll have the Mushroom Soup," She said finally. The waitress nodded and looked at Issun, who was still swimming in his sake.

"I don't care, just keep that sake comin'!" He slurred happily. Ammy looked back at the waitress and shrugged.

"Alright, I'll have that out soon," She said with a bow, then retreated to the kitchens.

After thanking her, Amaterasu propped her elbows on the table and took another drink of her sake. She let her eyes wander around the crowded restaurant, noticing people from all around; there were a few Shinto Priests seated in the corner, traveling merchants, ambitious monster-hunters, young samurais.

"Oh my, is that a Poncle?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned to see a rough-looking man staring at Issun as he soaked in the sake. She eyed him suspiciously, but when his dark, deep-set eyes caught the look he just laughed.

"Don't be alarmed," He said. "I just couldn't help noticing him."

Issun was too wasted now to be paying attention. Ammy sent a silent thanks to him for not being sober enough to embarrass her.

"Y-yes," She said with a nervous smile. "He's my companion."

He laughed again, a loud, gruff sound that made her flinch at the noise level. "Well, what luck! I've never seen one before."

She laughed a little, shifting uncomfortably. "So, what brings you to Sei-an?" He asked, taking a generous swig of the sake that sat in front of him.

"We're just…passing through," She said. He nodded.

"Ah," He said. "I'm here to see the Emperor, but I was turned away by the guards." He slicked back his long black ponytail with his hand. "I heard there's been some turmoil in the Imperial Palace lately, but I didn't think I wouldn't be able to see the Emperor because of it."

Ammy's head tilted a little in a silent plea to elaborate. He chuckled a little and took another gulp of his sake.

"The Emperor's gotten sick recently," He explained. "No one knows why. Not even the Empress knows, and she's the smartest in Sei-an. Some even say she's the smartest and wisest human being in all of Nippon."

The Goddess's brow furrowed as she mulled this over. The Emperor had mysteriously fallen ill? It sounded pretty familiar to her.

"He's been calling all kinds of different doctors and Priests to help him," He continued. "But none of them have been able to diagnose him with anything. I've heard it's causing a lot of trouble here in the city."

"Hmm…" Amaterasu set down her sake cup and stood, grabbing the drunk Poncle out of his own glass. "Sorry, but we have to go."

The man nodded and raised his glass to her. "Good luck," He called as they left.

Once outside, Ammy held Issun up by his scruff, watching as he lazily swung at her.

"Hey, what're ya…ugh…"

"Snap out of it, Issun," She said sternly. "Sounds like I may have an idea of where that evil was coming from."

She stared out into space for a moment, trying to push the fears out of her mind…what if Blight, the evil sword that had shrouded Sei-an in toxic mist all those years ago, had somehow returned? It didn't make sense though…the city would be covered in the same foul fog, wouldn't it? She shook her head a little. The only way to confirm her fears would be to visit the Emperor and see for herself.

"Come on, Tiger," She said, stuffing Issun into her kimono. He catcalled at her and nestled into her cleavage. "We've gotta find out what's going on."


	15. Chapter 15: Artisan Brew

_~ A Recap ~_

"_The Emperor's gotten sick recently," He explained. "No one knows why. Not even the Empress knows, and she's the smartest in Sei-an. Some even say she's the smartest and wisest human being in all of Nippon."_

_The Goddess's brow furrowed as she mulled this over. The Emperor had mysteriously fallen ill? It sounded pretty familiar to her._

"_He's been calling all kinds of different doctors and Priests to help him," He continued. "But none of them have been able to diagnose him with anything. I've heard it's causing a lot of trouble here in the city."_

"_Hmm…" Amaterasu set down her sake cup and stood, grabbing the drunk Poncle out of his own glass. "Sorry, but we have to go."_

_The man nodded and raised his glass to her. "Good luck," He called as they left. _

_Once outside, Ammy held Issun up by his scruff, watching as he lazily swung at her. _

"_Hey, what're ya…ugh…" _

"_Snap out of it, Issun," She said sternly. "Sounds like I may have an idea of where that evil was coming from."_

_She stared out into space for a moment, trying to push the fears out of her mind…what if Blight, the evil sword that had shrouded Sei-an in toxic mist all those years ago, had somehow returned? It didn't make sense though…the city would be covered in the same foul fog, wouldn't it? She shook her head a little. The only way to confirm her fears would be to visit the Emperor and see for herself._

"_Come on, Tiger," She said, stuffing Issun into her kimono. He catcalled at her and nestled into her cleavage. "We've gotta find out what's going on."_

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

Amaterasu tapped her foot against the cobblestone. Why was it taking so long to get in to see the Emperor? They weren't even halfway across Gojo Bridge and they had been standing there for at least two hours. Ammy could see why; apparently she wasn't the only one seeking council with the Emperor. At this point, she didn't even care if she saw the Emperor in the flesh or not. Someone who represented the Imperial Family would be good enough. But no. She had to wait in a line of people for hours on end to even catch a glimpse of the Palace. For once she wished that everyone knew who she was so she wouldn't have to wait around so much.

But as far as every citizen of Sei-an knew, she was just a regular traveler. Nothing special. She grunted impatiently.

"Ohhh…." Issun moaned from inside her kimono. The effects of the alcohol were wearing off, and Ammy guessed he was feeling a bit hung over. "Never again. I swear by the gods, never again!"

"And what have we learned?" She teased him. He simply groaned again in reply.

"Ammy, can't we just go find somewhere to kick back for the night? I need to sleep for the next fifty years." He leaned over the hem of her kimono and vomited a miniscule stream of partially-digested sake. Ammy wrinkled her nose at the surprisingly strong smell of alcohol on him.

Looking back at the massive line, she sighed. "Well, it's obvious that we're not getting in to see the Emperor today," She said after a moment. "I'll find us a place to stay."

Turning, she began to push and shove her way through the crowd until she finally reached the gates that led back to the Commoners' Quarter. She let out a sigh of relief, looking back at the massive crowd of citizens.

"The Emperor was never this popular before…" She commented. "I wonder what's so special about his heir…?"

Issun gave a halfhearted shrug. "Who cares? I need a hot bath."

With one last glance at the restless waiting crowd, Ammy pushed open the gate to the Commoners' Quarter and shut it behind her to see the familiar sight of Imperial Guards standing on either side of it. She nodded politely to them and walked slowly down the cobblestone street, looking for any sign of an inn.

"What about there?" Issun pointed out; a little inn across the small bridge over the canal that read "Konohana Inn". Curious, Amaterasu crossed the arching bridge over the crystal-clear water and studied the small building. A warm, thick scent entered her nose as she drew closer to the inn; the smell of freshly brewed sake.

"Is that Kushi's sake I smell?" Issun said as he sniffed the air. Ammy rolled her eyes and, ignoring the Poncle, walked through the sliding paper doors of the inn.

The inside of the Konohana Inn presented a very homey atmosphere; it was warm, the perfect temperature as the air cooled with the setting sun. The smell of the sake was stronger in here, and sweet-smelling steam hung in the air from the fresh sweet buns being made.

As Ammy walked past the many scrolls on the walls portraying Konohana in all its glory, she took a moment to examine what was going on around her. There weren't many customers, just a few travelers sitting at a table, enjoying themselves. It was a nice change of pace from the bustling activity of Yama's Restaurant.

"Can I help you?"

Ammy turned at the sound of a voice. She saw a woman standing there with a tray in her hands, a crooked smile gracing her slightly rugged features. Ammy noticed a white piece of cloth that completely covered the girl's right eye.

"Yes actually, we were hoping to get a room for the night," She said politely. The girl looked over her shoulder toward a set of stairs that Ammy guessed led up to the rooms.

"Alright, fine," She said with a tired sigh. "Hold on."

She hurriedly dropped off a few mugs of tea at one of the tables, setting the tray down on a vacant table before returning to them.

"Follow me," She said, her voice not at all courteous. Amaterasu didn't complain though, and simply followed after her as she hurried up the stairs, her wooden zori sandals clicking on the steps.

"Here." The girl pushed open a wooden door on the right side of the hallway and stepped back to let her in. "Hope it suits you."

From her tone, Amaterasu didn't really want to ask anything of her, whether the room suited her or not. "It's fine, thank you," She said with a hasty bow. For some reason, she felt kind of uncomfortable around this girl, like anything she said would be wrong.

The girl began scurrying around the room, making the bed, checking that everything was in order. After a moment of watching her do this in silence, Amaterasu decided to say something.

"…Say, are you, by any chance, from Kamiki Village?" She asked curiously. She watched as her pace slowed ever so slightly in recognition, then picked right back up again.

"Yeah," She said finally. "But that place doesn't really hold the greatest of memories for me."

The Goddess noticed a small frown crease her face. The girl's hand reached up subconsciously to the white patch of cloth that covered her eye, then hastily lowered.

Fearful that she was prying, Amaterasu didn't say anything more. A few minutes later the room was in top shape, and the innkeeper brushed off her simple work kimono.

"There you are," She said. "If you need anything, let me know."

With a small bow, Ammy reached into her pouch and pulled out 200 Yen. "For your courtesy," She said with a smile. The girl took it hesitantly, and a small smile appeared on her features.

"Thanks," She said, her feet shifting rather uncomfortably. "We don't get much business here, so it means a lot."

"No problem," Ammy replied, letting her eyes scan over the girl's appearance; she was of average height, slender, with a long neck and graceful limbs. Her eyes were sharp and angular, but there was a certain gentleness to them…it seemed familiar to Ammy.

"I'm Ama…Amaya," Ammy said finally, trying to get used to using a different name with regular people. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The name's Kaede," She replied. "Pleasure's mine."

Ammy smiled again at her, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity about this girl…something about the gentle demeanor hidden underneath the slightly rough exterior, her sing-song voice…and that name, Konohana Inn.

"Hey Sweetcheeks, mind bringing up a mug of that brew?" Issun piped up. Ammy glared down at him and plucked him out of her kimono.

"Sorry about him," She apologized as Kaede gazed curiously at him. "He can be quite _rude. _Just ignore him."

"I've never seen one of these before…" Kaede muttered as she reached up and prodded the Poncle gently with her fingertip. Issun's green aura showed hints of red.

"Hey, no touchy!" He snapped, swinging his tiny fists wildly. Ammy rolled her eyes and held him at arm's length in between her index and middle finger.

Kaede drew back a little in mild surprise, her left eye blinking. "How interesting," She said as she continued to examine him from afar. A few moments later, she shook her head, and was back to business.

"Erm," She muttered, turning to leave. A hint of a troubled look appeared in her left eye. "I'll get that sake for you."

Once she had left, the door creaking shut behind her, Ammy turned to look around the room; a simple resting mat was laid out in the corner, a few potted plants on a low-set table, and several more wall scrolls depicted the Sacred Tree Sprite that lived inside Konohana. Ammy smiled at the thought of Sakuya.

"Ugh," Issun groaned, hopping over to the bed. "I feel horrible, but that sake smells so much like Kushi's…"

"It does, doesn't it?" Amaterasu pondered, and her mind went back to her heavenly meeting with her five comrades, and Kushi's words rang in her ears:

"_We raised a strong family with you in our thoughts, Snowy. Our granddaughter is a healthy young woman living in Sei-an City, and we would be truly grateful if you would watch over her for us…"_

A spark of realization made Ammy look back toward the door. No wonder Kaede had seemed so familiar…

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Amaterasu opened it, and there was Kaede, holding a tray with two steaming mugs of Kushi's World-Famous Sake. Issun, smelling the deep, strong brew, bounced happily over to her and right into the mug.

"Again? Really?" Ammy scolded him, but he wasn't listening; she could tell why. Kushi's artisan sake was well-known as the best sake in Nippon. It was inevitable now; Kaede had to be Kushi's granddaughter.

"Thank you," She said, snapping out of her thoughts and taking the Poncle-free mug. She took a sip of the fresh brew, and it hit her; that wave of nostalgia as the strong liquid glided down her throat.

"No problem," Kaede replied. "I hope the sake's good."

Ammy nodded, and after a moment of silence decided to confirm her suspicions. "It's so robust," She commented, gazing into the rippling surface. "Is it your own recipe?"

Kaede shook her head, her pleated jet-black hair shaking around her shoulders. "It's my grandmother's," She said, obviously not afraid of hiding her pride in her heritage. "I could never make it as well as she did, though."

Once again, that troubled, sad look darkened her visible eye. She cleared her throat and gave the two of them a quick bow, setting the other mug down on the low table.

"If you need anything else, just let me know." She said, all hints of warmness in her voice gone. Ammy nodded, and she hastily left the room.

As the door clicked shut behind Kaede once again, Ammy walked over to the bed and sat down, cross-legged. If she could get to know Kaede a little bit better in the time they were in Sei-an city, she would be able to find out why exactly she left Kamiki, and her grandmother, behind. But as she sat and thought, Issun swimming around in his sake, she couldn't help but feel like whatever was to come, she would need Kaede's help.


	16. Chapter 16: The Return of Ninetails

_~ A Recap ~_

_Kaede shook her head, her pleated jet-black hair shaking around her shoulders. "It's my grandmother's," She said, obviously not afraid of hiding her pride in her heritage. "I could never make it as well as she did, though."_

_Once again, that troubled, sad look darkened her visible eye. She cleared her throat and gave the two of them a quick bow, setting the other mug down on the low table._

"_If you need anything else, just let me know." She said, all hints of warmness in her voice gone. Ammy nodded, and she hastily left the room._

_As the door clicked shut behind Kaede once again, Ammy walked over to the bed and sat down, cross-legged. If she could get to know Kaede a little bit better in the time they were in Sei-an city, she would be able to find out why exactly she left Kamiki, and her grandmother, behind. But as she sat and thought, Issun swimming around in his sake, she couldn't help but feel like whatever was to come, she would need Kaede's help._

( Waka's P.O.V. )

The sun shone brightly in the sky the next morning, but Waka was too busy to be enjoying the crisp morning air; he had received word from one of his Tao Master followers that Amaterasu had arrived in Sei-an city, and was currently staying at the Konohana Inn. He walked over to a hologram-type monitor and studied the picture that hovered translucently on the wall; the innkeeper, Kaede. Something about her gave Waka a very bad feeling…he had to warn Amaterasu to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Turning away, he faced one of his followers, a lad named Abe. He remembered his grandfather, whom he was named after, and how he had lost his sacred Tao Mask on his first day on the job…Waka still frowned upon the incompetence. But setting this aside, he fixed his clear blue eyes on the Tao Trooper.

"I need you to keep an eye on Headquarters until I return," He said formally. Abe nodded and gave him a deep bow, his mask falling off a little with the movement; just as klutzy as his grandfather. Waka returned the bow and turned to leave, the flaps of his hat catching the wind and lifting him up into the atmosphere.

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

The wooden steps creaked slightly under her feet as Amaterasu made her way downstairs to the tavern section of the inn. Issun was perched on her shoulder, rubbing at his tired eyes, the effects of the previous day's sake binge still taking their toll. Ammy stretched her arms as she emerged into the dimly lit area, and was immediately greeted by the sight of Kaede standing behind the bar.

"Mornin'," She said as her strong arms ran a cloth along the countertop. "Sleep well?"

Ammy nodded and took a seat at the bar, Issun hopping down onto the surface. She watched as he made a few choking noises at the smell of the sake brewing in the back.

"Why do I keep doing this to myself!" He whined. "Now I remember why I quit drinking in the first place."

The Goddess rolled her eyes and prodded him playfully with her finger. "You're getting old, Issun. It may be time to call it quits for good."

His aura turned red with shock. "Never! How could you say such a thing?"

Dismissing him, Ammy turned back to face Kaede, who was watching Issun with her good eye.

"Oh, sorry," She said after a moment, giving a little shake of her head. "Now, is there anything you'd like for breakfast?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm covered." She patted the satchel that hung from her waist; she still had a few of Mrs. Kumquat's cherry cakes. There was a moment of silence, and Ammy decided to go out on a limb.

"So, you said you're from Kamiki, right?" She asked hesitantly. Kaede nodded, her visible eye holding hostility. "May I ask why you came here?"

She hesitated, her eye lowered to the surface of the counter. Finally, she said "I just…wanted to get more business, is all." Ammy looked into her visible eye, and she could automatically see that there was more to it than that. But she had no right to ask; they had only just met, after all. And she didn't want to spoil Kaede's hospitality.

"I see," She replied. The air grew thick between them. "Say, uh, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the Emperor's sickness, would you? And what about his wife?"

Kaede looked up from the counter, obviously relieved with the change of subject. "No one's really sure why he's fallen so ill," She said. "His wife, Tamamo, is allegedly the smartest woman in all of Nippon. I don't believe that nonsense, though. About gods and things like that."

She paused to throw the rag into a bucket full of soapy water in the corner. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, already exhausted with the heat of the day that quickly intensified as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"She's the only one who would be able to find out what illness has cursed the Emperor," She continued. "But unfortunately, she's up and left, and the Emperor grows weaker and weaker every day. Sei-an's in a pretty tight spot right now because of it."

Ammy nodded, running all of the information she had gathered through her head. This Tamamo character sounded suspicious…could she have something to do with it?

"One more thing: is there any possible way to get into the palace? Any way at all? I'm here on business, is all," She threw in hastily. Kaede shook her head sadly.

"Nope. The only way to even get close to the palace is if you're an aristocrat, and even they've been sticking to their quarter lately," She replied as she busily scrubbed a plate. "So if you're here on business, you're pretty much outta luck. Unless the Emperor makes some kind of miracle recovery."

"I see…well, thanks for your help," Ammy said, standing up to leave. "Come on, Issun. We have some work to do."

Issun groaned as Amaterasu picked him up by his scruff and dropped him on her shoulder. With him secure, she made her way toward the entrance without a second glance.

As she headed out into the sunshine, she was greeted by an almost welcoming sight; Waka, or at least she was pretty sure it was him, disguised as a regular traveler. His knee-length blonde hair was released from its hold under his bird-shaped hat, and was hoisted into a high ponytail. His brightly-coloured kimono and zori sandals were gone as well, having been replaced with a simple traveler's kimono and flat, wooden zori. A small pouch hung on his waist which, Amaterasu guessed, probably held his flute.

The "traveler's" crystal eyes moved to where she stood, and he smiled. "Ah, Amaya!" He said, walking toward her. Ammy blinked in surprise. "My old friend. How are you? Doing business here in the city, I see! Ahahaha!" He laughed flamboyantly before pulling her into the shadows behind the inn.

"Waka, what are you doing? And why are you dressed like that?" Amaterasu asked, her voice hushed in case anybody got the idea of eavesdropping. Waka automatically dropped the act and straightened out his kimono.

"I had to talk to you, Amaterasu," He said. "I would've attracted too much attention if I had just shown up in my regular attire, no?"

Ammy nodded in understanding. "So what is this about then?"

"I've received some interesting news from one of my Tao Troopers," He said quietly. "This, Kaede girl…she is not all she seems."

"What do you mean?" Amaterasu said, her mind reeling already. Waka beckoned her closer, and she obeyed.

"We've been hearing rumors that Kaede cast a curse on the Emperor," He said. "We don't know if it's true or not, of course, but I need you to look a little more into this. If what I've been told is true…" He trailed off for a moment. "Naturally, we will need to dispose of her."

Ammy sucked in a breath; she couldn't believe something like that to be true. Kaede was such a kind, hospitable woman. For what purpose would she have such malicious intent?

After a moment's silence, she nodded. "Fine, I'll see what I can find out. And then, I'll prove to your troopers that Kaede isn't what they make her out to be."

Waka nodded and straightened up, backing out of the shadows. "Report back to me when you find anything out," He said, before disappearing.

Ammy sighed. They had been walking around the city all day long, trying to gather as much information as they could on the Emperor, although they hadn't found out much. The Goddess refused to listen to such rumors about Kaede; call her too nice for her own good, but she couldn't see any bad in Kaede. She was still upset that Waka had said such terrible things about her.

She looked up toward the sky; as the sun went down in a blaze, she felt her exhaustion overcome her.

"Come on, Issun," She said to the Poncle, who was dozing off on her shoulder. "Let's call it a day, shall we?"

Turning, she began making her way back from where the canals met on the bridge and began walking back toward the inn. A yawn passed from her lips as the light dimmed, and imperial guards began lighting the giant torches that stood all throughout the city, illuminating the darkness that threatened to press in on it.

Finally the inn was in sight, a warm glow emanating from the windows. Amaterasu hurried inside to escape the evening chill that was already bearing down on the citizens, sending them scurrying to the warmth of their houses.

As the two entered the inn, a cozy warmth settled on them, making Ammy feel even more drowsy. She shuffled over to a table near the stairs and yawned once more, propping her elbow up on the table as Kaede hurried over to meet them.

"What can I get you?" She said. Ammy blinked sleepily and looked up to her.

"Two mugs of warm sake would be nice," She said. Kaede nodded and scurried away to another table.

"So, how are we gonna go about getting more info on that girl?" Issun said. "You heard what ole half-bake said; she's bad news. What if she's another Rao?"

Ammy nodded, all signs of her drowsiness gone, replaced with worry and suspicion. "Ugh," She groaned. "I'll find a way. I just need some time to think…"

"We don't have time!" Issun said. "If what Waka said is true, then we need to get rid of her before she curses someone else!"

Ammy couldn't help but scowl at all of the accusations being flung toward Kaede. Without a word she stood, and turned to begin tromping up the stairs to her room. She ignored Issun's calls and slid the door shut behind her, grateful for the moment's peace.

Why were there so many bad rumors about Kaede flying around? Was it because she wasn't from the city? Kamiki did have a bit of a history with dealing with monsters, but that was no reason to talk so terribly about someone. With a sigh, Ammy sat down cross-legged on her bedroll and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a small knock at the door. Ammy growled under her breath and looked over her shoulder. "Come in," She called. A moment later Kaede came in holding a tray with the sake she had ordered on it.

"I saw you left the tavern, so I thought I'd bring this up to your room," She said, setting the tray down. Ammy nodded her thanks and turned to face her.

"Can I…ask you something?" Kaede said hesitantly. Ammy looked up, surprised. She nodded and beckoned for her to sit. "Of course."

Slowly she sat down across from Amaterasu. "Well, I know this may seem a little personal, but I feel like I can trust you," She began. Ammy leaned forward a little in anticipation.

"Do…you believe in the gods?" She said slowly. "I mean, I never really believed in them in the first place, but with all of this that's happening with the Emperor…"

As she said this, she reached up to prod softly at the piece of white cloth covering her eye. Ammy thought for a moment; maybe she could use this to get to know Kaede a little better.

"I-it's complicated," She said finally. "But yes, I do."

Kaede nodded, her hand moving back down to rest in her lap. "But why do you believe in them? They haven't helped us at all so far. People are really losing faith in them."

"The gods work in mysterious ways sometimes," Ammy replied after a moment. "Trust me, I know."

The innkeeper eyed her, a hint of suspicion in her visible eye. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Amaterasu shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Well why don't you believe in them? Explain _your_ reasoning."

Kaede opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She flexed her fingers nervously, but then took a deep breath and fixed her gaze on Ammy. "Okay, I'll tell you a little bit of my story," She began. "I was born in Kamiki Village, like you caught the other day. My mother died of illness just a few weeks after I was born, and my father had been killed in battle with monsters long before that, and so I was raised by my grandparents."

"One day, when I was six or seven, I wandered out into the Shinshu Field area to pick some flowers for my grandmother while she was busy brewing sake," She continued. "I remember it was a cloudy day, but…these clouds were…different, somehow."

Ammy felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as Kaede continued. "I was looking around for some pretty flowers to pick when I saw a fox on one of the hills," She said, her eye traveling down to her hands. "I was curious, of course; I was only a child. It let me near it, but as I went to pet it, it scratched my right eye."

"I ran home to my grandmother after that," She said. "The doctor did all he could to save my eye, but the locals believed that because I had been scratched by an evil kitsune, my eye would be cursed."

"Tell me…this fox wasn't wearing…a mask, was it?" Ammy said slowly, the uneasiness building more and more inside of her chest.

"Hmm…now that I think about it, yes," Kaede said. "What makes you say that though?"

"Just wondering…" Ammy's voice trailed off, and she motioned for Kaede to continue.

"Well anyway," She resumed. "Even years after my eye was removed, I noticed a presence that followed me everywhere. People would fall ill if I was near them. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, and so I started over here. I could never completely let go of Kamiki though…"

Ammy nodded sympathetically. "I have one more question…"

Kaede looked at her inquiringly. Amaterasu took a deep breath. "Were your grandparents…Susano and Kushi?"

The innkeeper looked at her, surprised. Slowly, her left eye wide, she nodded. "How…how did you know that?" She said quietly.

"You've given me your reasoning, so now it is time for me to give you mine," The Goddess said. "The reason I know that is because…well, I knew them. Hey, I'm the one who got them together."

A look of disbelief and confusion came over Kaede's angular features. "But…that's impossible," She said. Ammy shook her head.

"I wasn't human though, like I am now," She continued. "Have you ever heard the tale of Shiranui Reborn?"

She nodded once again, her left eye fixed on Amaterasu's face. "I thought that was just an old nursery tale. You mean…?"

Amaterasu nodded solemnly.

"I-I can't…how do I know you're telling the truth?"

Without a word, Ammy pulled out her Celestial Brush and pointed in the direction of a paper lantern in the corner. "Watch," She said, and drew a straight line across it, sending it splitting in two as if the air itself had cut it.

Kaede jumped back, her breathing hard. "So it's true then…" Her one-eyed gaze bore into Ammy's being. "You're…you're Mother Amaterasu."

As if triggered by Kaede saying it, a white light glowed faintly around her form. "I need your help, Kaede," She said. "My power has weakened…and it's because people don't believe in me anymore. I need you to believe, Kaede. Believe, so you can help me spread faith in the gods once again."

"I…" Kaede shook her head a little. After a moment, she sighed and nodded. "I will try," She said, bowing low to the ground. "Forgive me for not believing in your return."

Ammy nodded, a smile gracing her elegant features. "Now, about your eye," She continued, her soft voice back to business. "The people have been talking that you are the reason for the Emperor's illness, but that's not it at all. You have an evil force attached to you, and it's bringing bad luck."

Kaede leaned forward a little to listen closer, urging her to go on. "That fox that scratched you all those years ago…it wasn't just any regular fox. I'm pretty sure it was an ancient monster, known only as Ninetails. I think one of his tails must be attached to you."

"One of his…tails?" The innkeeper repeated. "Is that why I've been feeling this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach for all of these years?"

Ammy nodded. "In order to get it off of you, we need to coax it off. But I'm afraid I don't stand a chance against Ninetails, and I can't lure his tail off of you until I have some of my power back."

"Hmm…a way to get people to believe in the gods again..? How about a festival?" Kaede suggested. "The citizens of Sei-an love a good festival, no matter what it's for. I'm sure we can attract some attention if we do that."

Ammy pondered it for a moment. "Hm…yes, it seems like it could be a good idea. But who do we have to talk to to organize a festival?"

"We'd…have to find a way to get in and see the Emperor," She replied. Ammy felt her heart sink a little. "Well, it seems like our only option…" She contemplated. "Alright then. Let's form a plan."


	17. Chapter 17: A Strike of Luck

_~ A Recap ~_

_Ammy nodded, a smile gracing her elegant features. "Now, about your eye," She continued, her soft voice back to business. "The people have been talking that you are the reason for the Emperor's illness, but that's not it at all. You have an evil force attached to you, and it's bringing bad luck."_

_Kaede leaned forward a little to listen closer, urging her to go on. "That fox that scratched you all those years ago…it wasn't just any regular fox. I'm pretty sure it was an ancient monster, known only as Ninetails. I think one of his tails must be attached to you."_

"_One of his…tails?" The innkeeper repeated. "Is that why I've been feeling this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach for all of these years?"_

_Ammy nodded. "In order to get it off of you, we need to coax it off. But I'm afraid I don't stand a chance against Ninetails, and I can't lure his tail off of you until I have some of my power back."_

"_Hmm…a way to get people to believe in the gods again..? How about a festival?" Kaede suggested. "The citizens of Sei-an love a good festival, no matter what it's for. I'm sure we can attract some attention if we do that."_

_Ammy pondered it for a moment. "Hm…yes, it seems like it could be a good idea. But who do we have to talk to to organize a festival?"_

"_We'd…have to find a way to get in and see the Emperor," She replied. Ammy felt her heart sink a little. "Well, it seems like our only option…" She contemplated. "Alright then. Let's form a plan."_

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

The cool night air brushed lightly on Ammy's skin as she sat outside the inn, gazing up at the stars. Her heart still pounded from the nervousness and foreboding that had come with revealing her true identity to Kaede. She needed to come up with a plan…something that would get her into the palace and to the Emperor. But so far, she had nothing; her mind was a complete blank. How was she supposed to get in there without revealing who she really was?

Suddenly feeling cramped in the city, Ammy stood and began making her way back toward Ryoshima Coast, her wooden sandals making small scuffing noises as her long legs moved. The usual bustle of the city during the day had quieted down to only about half as many people walking around, and Ammy didn't have any problem getting back to the large gates that served as the entrance to the city. She walked through them, back up the hill and emerged onto the sandy soil of Ryoshima, the wave of salty air hitting her like a force.

As she walked down to the beach, the sand working its way in between her toes, she took a deep breath and looked out over the dark, calm waters. A century ago, when she had last been here, she had bravely gone to Oni Island and took Ninetails down with her mighty brush. Now he was back, powerful as ever, and she didn't know how to defeat him or even where to find him. She had never felt so lost.

The Goddess continued walking along the deserted coastline, the soft sand making her feet sink slightly. Without knowing where she was going, she continued heading up the path that wound up the steep ocean cliffs, to where the Ankoku Temple Bell stood. Next to the small sacred structure was a small patch of soil where weathered gravestones surrounded by weeds and decaying wildflowers stuck out of the ground, their majesty and honor to the departed long gone. Amaterasu felt herself drawn to one of them; a particularly old one that bore the mark of an honored holywoman – Rao.

The breeze blew gently through her snowy hair as she knelt down to examine the stone; the words engraved into it were so faded she could hardly make them out. But she could feel Rao's presence there, as if she were watching her. She felt the sadness begin to overwhelm her at the reminder of the priestess's terrible fate.

"Rao, I need help," She said quietly, her gaze fixed on the stone. "I can feel Ninetails' presence looming, but I don't know what to do to defeat him…"

She looked up to see a transparent figure smiling down at her. The image of Rao's healthy frame drifted down to rest on top of the stone.

"Amaterasu, creator of all that is good and mother to us all…" She began, her soft voice echoing in the Goddess's ears. "I am honored that you would request my help on your quest."

Ammy looked up to her, dipping her head slightly in a gesture of respect. "Rao, what should I do? I lack the power needed to find and defeat Ninetails, and without the belief of the people I will never regain my former strength. Please, can you help me?"

Rao smiled down at her from her perch on the headstone. "I know that your next step must seem hazy and hard to find, but there is always a way. That was part of my job when I was alive; to keep the faith in the gods and spread it around. I never lost faith in you, Amaterasu, and there are those who still believe. I don't know if this will help you, but the Emperor himself is a very firm believer in the gods. Mine and Himiko's blessings upon the future generations have kept that tradition very much alive."

Amaterasu nodded, milling over that information. "So…are you saying that I may have to reveal myself to more than just my comrades?"

Rao nodded solemnly. "I know that you conquered evil last time without anyone knowing who you really were, but now it is different. People cannot latch their faith onto the gods if they think the gods don't exist anymore. Listen to me when I say that it could be for the best if you reveal yourself to the people."

"I see. Thank you for your wisdom, Rao." She paused, blinking slowly up at the dead priestess. "I honestly think sometimes that I lack the wisdom to be a goddess. I feel like I don't know anything."

Rao smiled gently at her. "You are human now, Amaterasu, and with the form you have chosen you have taken on the uncertainties that come along with it. Part of being human is having doubts and worries, so do not fret. All that you need to know will come to you in time. But remember that myself and your other allies will always be with you, to provide you with guidance and support."

"Oh, and about Ninetails," She said after a moment. "I think that the Emperor's illness and the disappearance of his wife both have something to do with the fox. Follow the signs, and I am sure that you will find what you are looking for."

Ammy nodded her thanks once again. "I will try to avenge your name, Rao," She said, dipping her head. "You really have suffered a terrible fate."

The priestess nodded sadly. "Yes, but it is in the past now. Now my goal is to assist you as much as I can. May you be blessed in your journeys with wisdom and good fortune. I bid you farewell, Amaterasu."

With that, her ghost disappeared, leaving Ammy alone. She stood and, brushing herself off, took a deep breath of the sea air. Rao was right; in order to get anywhere, she would have to reveal herself. She just hoped it was for the best.

As she turned to head back toward the city, she heard a scuffling sound behind her. Fearing the worst, she whirled around to see a figure crouched near the stairs that led up to Ankoku Temple. Slowly she approached, and as she got nearer she saw a man, huffing on the ground from exhaustion.

He looked up at her, his eyes dull with pain. "H-help me…" He croaked, before collapsing onto the ground. Ammy tensed as a vision appeared above him; a demon attached to his back.

Without thinking, Ammy let out a savage growl and in a split-second Divine Retribution was in her hands. The demon screeched and bared its dripping fangs at her before leaping off of the man's back and landing hard on the ground in front of her. It was one she hadn't seen before; it had the composition of an imp, with long arms that dragged on the ground on either side of its hunched body. It was covered in long, black hair that hid part of its face, and glowing red eyes that pierced Ammy as she lunged for it. It swung at her with long, hooked claws, narrowly missing her face as it tried to deal blow after blow.

Ammy snarled viciously and let her Divine Instrument slash its way through the beast, and soon it slumped over with a groan and disappeared in a puff of flower petals. Once it was gone, she hurried over to the man, who sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

"Ugh, what came over me? I felt something pounce on top of me when I walked by the stairs and then it was like my energy was being drained away." He looked up at Ammy. "Did you save me?"

Ammy didn't answer, she simply reached out to give him a hand up. Once standing again, he brushed off his traveling kimono and gave her a deep bow of thanks.

"In all of my days I've never seen anyone fight off a demon like that…" He said, studying her with his dark, intelligent eyes. "Anyway…my name is Saburo. I'm a personal assistant to the Emperor of Sei-an city."

As soon as Amaterasu heard him say this, she felt her heart leap. "You can call me Amaya," She said with a small bow. "No need to thank me."

He looked at her in surprise, his upraised eyebrows causing a few faint wrinkles to show on his forehead. "Oh, but there is! I've never felt a sensation like that…you must truly be special! Please tell me there is something I can do to repay you!"

Ammy mulled over the opportunity for a moment; if she played her cards right, she could get in to see the Emperor easy. "…You said you were an assistant to the Emperor, right?"

Saburo nodded proudly. "One of his most trusted advisors. I was out on Imperial business when that thing pounced on me."

"Would you, by any chance, be able to get me and a friend of mine in to see the Emperor? You see, we have something very important to discuss with him, but what with his illness and all, we've found it to be quite a task."

Saburo fixed his wise eyes on her and after a moment, nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose I could do that…but may I ask why you seek counsel with His Imperial Majesty?"

"Well, we've been wanting to plan a festival of sorts," She replied. "One to honor the gods."

Automatically the advisor's eyes lit up. "Oh, finally! Someone who still has faith! You see, I think that the reason His Majesty hasn't healed is because nobody is willing to pray to the gods anymore. Oh, what a wondrous occasion! I'm sure the Emperor will be quite pleased."

Amaterasu gave Saburo a courtly bow. "Thank you very much," She said as he exchanged the gesture. "My friend and I are truly grateful."

"Of course, m'dear," He said happily. He pulled out a small scroll and a brush, along with an ink stone and an Imperial Seal. "Just give this to the guards at the gate that leads to Gojo Bridge tomorrow and they will happily give you an escort."

As he finished writing out the request and marked it with the Imperial seal, he blew on the ink and then rolled it up, holding it out to her. She took it and placed it in her satchel carefully.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have business back in the city. I will be seeing you soon, hm?"

Ammy nodded and couldn't help but smile at the man's bubbly nature. She let her hand run over the small bulge of the scroll in the bag as he walked away, a bounce in his step.

"Lady Luck must be smiling on me," She said quietly to herself. With that, she began making her own way back to the city to deliver the good news to Kaede and Issun.


	18. Chapter 18: His Excellency

_~ A Recap ~_

_Amaterasu gave Saburo a courtly bow. "Thank you very much," She said as he exchanged the gesture. "My friend and I are truly grateful."_

"_Of course, m'dear," He said happily. He pulled out a small scroll and a brush, along with an ink stone and an Imperial Seal. "Just give this to the guards at the gate that leads to Gojo Bridge tomorrow and they will happily give you an escort."_

_As he finished writing out the request and marked it with the Imperial seal, he blew on the ink and then rolled it up, holding it out to her. She took it and placed it in her satchel carefully._

"_Now, if you'll excuse me I have business back in the city. I will be seeing you soon, hm?" _

_Ammy nodded and couldn't help but smile at the man's bubbly nature. She let her hand run over the small bulge of the scroll in the bag as he walked away, a bounce in his step._

"_Lady Luck must be smiling on me," She said quietly to herself. With that, she began making her own way back to the city to deliver the good news to Kaede and Issun._

( Kaede's P.O.V. )

The innkeeper was still feeling slightly overwhelmed by her conversation with who she now knew as Amaterasu earlier. Her thoughts still whirled, but the initial shock had died down. Maybe it had been fate that had brought the long-lost goddess to her? She had no clue. But what she did know was that all of her beliefs were in a huge jumble.

As she leaned up against the counter in the deserted tavern, the light of a single candle casting long shadows throughout the room, she couldn't help but begin to worry. She supposed she should trust Amaterasu, but how were they to make people believe in the gods again? Kaede felt her stomach flutter with doubt.

Just then, there was a faint creaking as the wooden door of the inn opened a crack to reveal Amaterasu sliding through. She shut the door quietly behind her and looked around, noticing Kaede after a moment.

"Ah, Kaede," She said, approaching the bar. "I have good news."

Kaede looked up eagerly as Amaterasu took a seat across from her. "We have a way to get into the palace."

"Woah, really?" The innkeeper replied. _Boy, she works fast…_

Amaterasu nodded. As she told Kaede what had happened on Ryoshima with Saburo, Kaede couldn't help but feel a spark of excitement at the news that they would be getting a first-class escort to the palace.

"So when do we see him?" Kaede asked.

"Tomorrow," The Goddess replied. "The advisor gave me a scroll with the Imperial seal on it, so we're in the clear."

The innkeeper leaned back a little and crossed her arms loosely over her chest. "So I imagine you won't be staying here anymore, then?"

A look of mild surprise appeared on Amaterasu's face. "What do you mean? You're coming with us! I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

Kaede tilted her head a little at this. "But, what have I done to help? Surely I'd just be a burden to you on your quest…"

"Nonsense! I need the help of my comrades to get through this task. There's no way I could've saved the world last time without their prayers."

The innkeeper felt her cheeks flush and she gave Ammy a crooked smile. "Alright, but if we're to see the Emperor tomorrow, we should probably be a bit better dressed."

She beckoned for Amaterasu to follow her as she slid out from behind the counter and into one of the first-floor rooms. She crossed to the other side and opened a small wardrobe which contained a few of her nicer ensembles. She busied herself picking out just the right outfits for the two, and finally settled on a long white kimono with red trim and koi fish designs on it for Amaterasu, and an earthy green one with gold trimmings for herself.

"Oh, those are beautiful," Amaterasu commented as she laid them out on her bedroll. "Where on earth did you get them?"

"Grandmother Kushi made them for me before she died," Kaede responded, smiling slightly as she thought back to those days of sewing with her grandmother when all of the rice chores were done, dreaming about wearing these beautiful kimonos to her wedding someday. Of course, that day had never come and probably never would.

"These are my only belongings that I didn't sell to go toward this inn," She continued, running her fingertips lightly over the silky fabric. "They were the only thing I had left of my grandmother, and I couldn't bear to part with them. They were going to be for my married life someday, but since that probably won't come…"

"What are you talking about? Your beauty is incomparable, just like hers was," Amaterasu interrupted. "You're sure we can wear these for him?"

Kaede gave her a small smile and nodded once. "I figure, they must see some use in my life. After all, I probably won't have children or grandchildren to pass them on to."

She watched as Ammy sighed softly and gently ran her fingers along the trim of her kimono. "If you're sure. Thank you, Kaede."

She nodded and made a waving-off motion with her hand. "Now, get to bed. You need your sleep, and I'm going to have to call on someone to watch the place for me tomorrow."

Amaterasu smiled and nodded before turning toward the door. "See you in the morning then."

"Good night," Kaede replied as Amaterasu left the room. She turned her black gaze from the door back to the kimonos, feeling the silk one last time before she turned and left the room as well.

( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )

The next morning, Ammy woke at the crack of dawn and left, careful not to wake Issun, to get some fresh morning air. She stretched as the early-morning sun warmed her face, and she smiled. At least the sun was still shining; one less thing for her to worry about for the time being.

She turned around as she heard the front door of the inn open, and Kaede emerged. She smiled at the innkeeper, happy to see that she seemed to have gotten some sleep.

"You ready to do this?" Kaede asked her. She nodded, although she wasn't entirely sure on the inside.

"The outfits are ready for us," She continued. "And I convinced the manager of the fabric store over on the west side of town to watch the inn today."

Amaterasu nodded once more. "We'd better get changed before the line gets _too _long," She said as Kaede nodded and turned to head back inside.

A few minutes later, Amaterasu stepped out from behind the changing screen in Kaede's room, wearing her kimono. Kaede smiled in satisfaction as she stepped out, and she pointed Ammy to a mirror that stood in the corner of the room. She walked over, and breathed in at her reflection. The kimono slid over her slender shape perfectly, accentuating just the right areas. The red obi sash that was cinched around her narrow waist tied together into a huge bow in the back. Her long silvery hair had been pinned in an elaborate twist that hung down her back. She smiled at the image of the Goddess in the mirror.

"Mother Amaterasu, returned to her former glory," Kaede commented as she came up behind her and made some last-minute adjustments to the outfit. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," She replied graciously. "Now, let's get you dressed." 

By the time the sun was just over the tops of the buildings, they were both ready; Kaede's kimono slimmed her broad shoulders and barrel chest, and hung down in a long train. The swatch that had covered her eye had been replaced with a gold veil that hung graciously down her face, and her hair had been pulled up into a simple up-do.

"I think we're ready," Kaede commented as they looked at themselves in the mirror. Ammy nodded and crossed the room to pull their scroll of Imperial consent out of her satchel that sat with the rest of her clothes.

"Hey, Furball, One-eye! Wait for me!"

The two women looked toward the inn's staircase as Issun came bouncing down. "You didn't seriously think I'd let you two go the palace alone, did ya?"

Ammy blinked in mild surprise. "Issun, how did you-"

Issun shook his head. "You can't hide anything from me! Besides, I was listening to you guys talk last night at the foot of the stairs."

"I should've known," She said with a knowing smile, and Kaede giggled. "Well come on then, allknowing one. We have an appointment with the Emperor."

His bright green aura pulsing, he hopped into the small gap that separated Ammy's sash from her kimono. He nestled in and his green glow was lost in the folds of fabric.

Taking a deep breath, Ammy looped her arm through Kaede's and the two made their way out of the inn and across town to the big gate that separated the Commoners' Quarter from the Aristocrats' Quarter. The two guards standing on either side of the gate were automatically drawn to the two girls; one of them smiled and winked at Kaede.

"Excuse me," Amaterasu said in a singsong voice. "We're not from around here, and we traveled here to meet with the Emperor…I have consent from a trusted advisor of his, Saburo. He's a very important figure in my family."

The guard smiled at her as he opened the scroll and scanned down it. "Hmm…hey, come look at this," The guard said after a moment. The other guard, a bit of a huskier man, strutted over and looked over his shoulder to see what was written.

"Hmm, meeting with the Emperor, eh?" He said, letting his eyes wander along the two girls. "Well, they seem pretty professional. It's impossible for commoners to be this pretty."

They both gave the men shy smiles, hoping that their act was working and that Issun wouldn't open his mouth and ruin the whole thing. After a few more minutes of the guards reading the scroll and whispering to each other, the first guard shut the scroll.

"Right this way, my dears," He said, beckoning them through the gate. "Allow us to escort two beautiful young ladies to the palace."

Himiko's old palace shone in all of its magnificence and glory as Amaterasu and Kaede were led through the giant mass of people on Gojo Bridge. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as the guards pushed and shoved their way through the moving mass of bodies.

"Outta the way, move! Can't you see two gorgeous Aristocrats are trying to get through!"

Finally, the crowd thinned out at the opposite end of Gojo Bridge, where Rao's home still stood as a separator between the two halves of Sei-an city. They went through, where the guards parted with them, and as they walked through to the other side Ammy was greeted with that same peace and tranquility she had felt everytime she had been in the Aristocratic Quarter a century ago.

She turned to look at Kaede, who stood in awe of the majestic buildings shrouded in peaceful mist. "I-it's beautiful…"

Ammy smiled and nodded. "I remember this place all too well," She reminisced. "Taking naps under the trees, playing with the children of the Aristocrats, trading with the old Emperor…"

She smiled softly at the memories of this place and beckoned for Kaede to follow her. "Come," She said. "The palace guards will escort us in."

Himiko's old palace was just as beautiful and dignified on the inside as it was on the outside, even if the rafters were beginning to rot with old age and the place had taken on a musty scent under all of the mesmerizing incense. The two walked slowly behind the palace guards, who, so far, were a lot more respectful than the last pair had been.

As the four approached the elevator on the first landing, Amaterasu called out for Rao and Himiko's guidance. She could do this…couldn't she?

The wooden landing inside the elevator lurched upward, and Kaede's arm tightened where it was looped through hers. A few minutes later the platform stopped, and the four of them stepped out onto a carpeted floor; Amaterasu guessed they had taken out the lava a long time ago.

The audience chamber towered before them, right through the many screens that lined the hallway. The guards parted every one for them, until finally they reached the entrance to the chamber.

"Remember, ladies," One of the guards said. "The Emperor is ill and lacking his most trusted advisor, his wife Tamamo. Please, don't say anything to upset him."

They nodded, and the other guard slid open the entrance. "Your Excellency, Emperor Konoe," He called out in a strong, formal voice. "Visitors for you."

With a kowtow, the two guards backed out of the chamber, closing the door behind them. Amaterasu straightened and began the long walk across the massive expanse that made up Queen Himiko's audience chamber. There was that same screen, and behind it, she could see the form of the Emperor sitting on a cushion. Next to him, she guessed, was an advisor of his, who would most likely be speaking on his behalf.

As they approached, Ammy standing tall, Kaede cowering slightly behind her, the long rice screen slowly began to rise.

"State your names and business with His Excellency," came a very familiar voice. Amaterasu felt her heart sink.

"Believe me when I state that I am Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, seeking the Emperor's help," She said strongly. "I have with me my trusted companion, Kaede, and my Celestial Envoy, Issun."

As the screen continued to rise, she could see Konoe's face clearly now; he was tall and must've been strong and well-built at one time, but sickness had withered him away to a little more than skin and bones. His wise, inquisitive eyes were bright, but underneath were bags that sunk his whole face. His long black hair was pulled up into a style that Royalty normally wore, twisted and coiled around his headdress.

"Ah, it has been awhile since I've had visitors," Konoe said, his voice cracking a little. He cleared his throat before going on. "And the Goddess herself, no less. I remember Queen Himiko, empress of the past and my beloved grandmother, spoke of you often before her tragic death."

He stood slowly, and Ammy saw the full magnificence of this new Emperor; he was tall and muscular, with a broad chest and broad shoulders. His narrow waist angled down into the sharp flair of his hips underneath his elaborately designed gold kimono: a truly beautiful young ruler, the spitting image of Himiko. They both kowtowed as he returned to his seat.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly," He continued as they finished bowing. "I am Emperor Konoe, heir to the throne and rightful ruler of Sei-an city. And this," He beckoned to his right, where Ammy saw a flash of blonde hair as the screen came up more. "Is one of my most trusted advisors, Waka."

Amaterasu's eyes widened in shock as, sure enough, Waka waved at the two and blew them a kiss. "Bonjour, ladies," He said in that dramatic tone of his. "Good to see you again, _mah cherie."_


	19. Chapter 19: The Gods' Gift to Man

**Author's Note: Hello, my lovely readers! I just thought I would warn you that there may be a bit of Ammy x Waka coming up in the near future. So this is a fair warning, if you don't like AmmyxWaka I suggest you either stop reading or don't complain about it. **

**~ With love, Haachi ~**

* * *

><p><em>~ A Recap ~<em>

"_Allow me to introduce myself properly," He continued as they finished bowing. "I am Emperor Konoe, heir to the throne and rightful ruler of Sei-an city. And this," He beckoned to his right, where Ammy saw a flash of blonde hair as the screen came up more. "Is one of my most trusted advisors, Waka."_

_Amaterasu's eyes widened in shock as, sure enough, Waka waved at the two and blew them a kiss. "Bonjour, ladies," He said in that dramatic tone of his. "Good to see you again, mah cherie."_

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

_This isn't happening… _Ammy thought to herself as she watched Waka walk and stand beside the Emperor. Just looking at that signature smirk made Amaterasu want to abandon her values as a goddess and slug him. But as angry as she was for him not telling her that he was the Emperor's advisor, she couldn't.

As if she felt the aggravation rolling off of Ammy in waves, Kaede leaned over and whispered, "Who's that?"

"Oh, just an old friend," Ammy said through clenched teeth. She calmed herself and in a second her contorted features went back to their serene expression.

"Forgive me, Your Excellency," She said with a slight curtsy. "But we have a favor to ask."

"Of course," Konoe said, followed by a violent coughing fit. "Waka has told me much about you and your quest. I'd be happy to help in any way I can."

Even though she could still feel her irritation with Waka boiling inside of her, Ammy couldn't help but admire Konoe's gracious and dignified demeanor. His wife, Tamamo, was surely a lucky woman to stand by the side of such a respected man.

"Oh, wait," Konoe said before Ammy could continue speaking. "If you're Amaterasu, where's your Celestial Envoy?"

"In here!" came the muffled response. A moment later, Issun was wriggling out of the folds of Ammy's obi, and bounced onto the floor in front of them.

"Whew, was it hot in there!" Issun said as he brushed his tiny chest off. "No offense, furball, but you may wanna lay off the holy bones."

After earning a scowl from Amaterasu, Issun turned to face the Emperor. "So you're the Emperor, eh?"

Konoe blinked in mild surprise as he adjusted himself on the cushion he sat on, his hands folded into the long sleeves of his kimono. Waka's teasing face hardened as he stepped in front of the Emperor protectively.

"That will be enough, _bug,_" He said. "Show some proper respect, hm?"

"Anyway," Ammy stepped in, knowing that if this wasn't stopped those two would get into an all-out brawl. "Emperor Konoe, as you very well know dark forces are wreaking havoc through Nippon. The East was almost taken over completely," She said, earning a surprised look from him. "But this is not the worst of my fears. Ninetails, the dreaded demon lord of Oni Island, slayer of our dearly departed Queen Himiko and Priestess Rao, has returned. My comrade, Kaede, is living proof."

With this, she beckoned for Kaede to lift her veil and reveal just how bad her injury had been. With reluctance, she lifted the gold piece of material, exposing her bad eye. It was merely a closed, empty socket, but this wasn't what made it stand out; a deep red scar ran across the whole length of her eye that clearly spelt out the Kanji for "curse".

"Oh my…" The Emperor exclaimed, as his body convulsed into another coughing fit. This time Ammy could see a few dark red droplets appear on the floor next to him. Waka put a helpful hand on his back, the concern clear in his eyes.

"Your Excellency, shall I send them away?"

"No," He rasped, his rich, deep voice now hoarse and wet-sounding. "I will not leave this matter to be dismissed. It's my duty as Emperor and assistant to the Goddess, no matter how ill I am."

Waka backed off submissively, and Konoe straightened up. "My apologies," He said with a sheepish smile. "My illness has only gotten worse since the disappearance of my wife."

"Your wife? Lady Tamamo?" Kaede said.

He nodded, and Ammy could see a deep sadness in his dark eyes. "Yes, my beloved wife Tamamo. Many argued that she was the smartest and most enlightened woman in all of Nippon. I would have believed it too. Oh, how incredibly wise she was…"

"What happened to her?" Amaterasu dared to take a few steps closer to the Emperor.

"I honestly don't know," He said, his eyes lost in the past. "I thought she could help me with this sickness, that she could find a cure for me. But when I got some very interesting news from one of my physicians, she just…up and vanished."

"What news?"

He coughed a few more times, even more blood leaving him this time. The hand he used to cover his mouth was dirty, his fingernails crusted with dried blood. He took a moment to take control of the pain before continuing. "One of Sei-an's best physicians was called here to perform a religious ceremony on me, to call on the gods to protect me and cure me of my ailments," He said, his voice reduced to a wet whisper as more blood threatened to gurgle up his windpipe. "But he told me that…Tamamo was the reason I had gotten sick. That she was somehow causing me to get worse and worse in my condition."

_How interesting… _Ammy pondered. So the rumors did seem to be true.

Suddenly Issun piped up. "Wait, so you mean all those crazy stories we were hearing in the taverns were true!"

Konoe nodded stoically. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I was shocked to find this out myself. Right around that time was when my lovely Tamamo vanished."

"I see…" Ammy said. There was a moment of silence, and Kaede nudged her lightly.

"Oh, yes," She continued. "But we've come up with a solution to this crisis, Your Excellency," She said. "You see, I am very…lacking, in my power at the moment. As you know, this because of peoples' lack of faith in the gods. So, we have come up with a solution: a festival in honor of the gods."

Konoe seemed to debate this for a moment. "Well, it only makes sense that you wouldn't be able to face Ninetails with only a fraction of your power," He contemplated. "What do you think, Waka?"

"Oh, I love a good party, wouldn't you agree, Your Excellency? I think it could be quite fun."

"Hmm, yes…I suppose it could be fun," He said with a small smile. After a moment, he turned his dark gaze back on Ammy. "I shall grant your request," He said. "Do with the city what you will. However, I would advise that you take Waka with you, so that he may supervise activities."

As if on cue, Waka floated down to stand beside Amaterasu with a flip of his long blonde hair. "Don't you worry about a thing, Your Excellency," He said. "Amaterasu and I go way back, don't we _mon cherie?_ Oh, what fun this will be!"

Ammy faked a smile, while Kaede and Issun remained silent. _Yes, this _will_ be fun, won't it…_

After another, lighter coughing fit, the Emperor gave the four of them a tired smile. "It's settled then," He said. "I will attend if I feel fit enough, so until then," He smiled at Amaterasu. "Good luck, Amaterasu. I truly believe that faith in you will be restored to the people."

With that, the four of them kowtowed and left the audience chamber.

* * *

><p>The mid-morning sun shone brightly as the four of them emerged from the Emperor's palace and stopped in the middle of the Aristocrats Quarter.<p>

"So, _Mr. Advisor," _Ammy said, turning to Waka. "How long did you plan on waiting before telling me that you were Konoe's right-hand man?"

Waka shrugged, his eyes glittering mischievously. "I didn't think it that important."

"Whaddya mean, 'not that important'?" Issun snarled. "You coulda made things so much easier on Ammy, but _no, _you have to maintain your mysterious image! That's it, isn't it? Isn't it?"

Waka's irritating smirk melted into a look of seriousness. "I didn't want Amaterasu becoming distracted by what was happening in the city," He said quietly. As Ammy heard this, she felt some of her anger with him melt away. "She was having a hard enough time with the East. I thought I could at least help out a little by putting matters of the city into my own hands."

For once, Issun shut up. Ammy looked at Waka, for once seeing him in a whole new light: he wasn't just doing what he was doing for his own benefit, but for hers too. She would even go far enough to say that he cared for her.

"You have a big enough burden to bear, Amaterasu," He said, his voice clear and strong now, his crystal blue gaze fixed on her. "Do not worry about me_. _I am more capable than you may think."

With that, he lifted off the ground and hovered in the air for a moment, his eyes never leaving hers, before flying off to who-knows-where.

* * *

><p>( Kaede's P.O.V. )<p>

A few hours had passed since Amaterasu and this Waka character had had their little episode. As the three of them now sat in the main bar area of the Konohana Inn, Kaede could see it clearly on Amaterasu's face that she was bothered by what had happened. As for Issun, he remained silent, sitting on top of an overturned bowl, watching as they planned out festival activities.

"For decorations, we can have Mr. Chic-" Ammy cut off of what she was saying when she noticed Kaede staring at her, worry cast deep in her visible eye. Kaede quickly looked away, but it was too late for that.

"What is it, Kaede?" Amaterasu prodded. Kaede looked up, her face apologetic.

"It's nothing, just…are you upset about what happened with the Emperor's advisor?"

Kaede instantly saw the happiness that came into Amaterasu's eyes to see that someone cared. "I'm fine," She said. "Just a little…shaken."

Kaede nodded, not pushing it any farther. Instead, she decided to direct the conversation back to the festival. "So, about the decorations…?"

Amaterasu must have seen what she was trying to do, so she went along with it. "We can use some supplies over at the kimono shop and make paper lanterns to hang in the shops' windows."

Kaede nodded and smiled. "Great idea," She said. "And we can get little ceramic statues of the Brush Gods to sell as souvenirs."

Amaterasu smiled at this idea and jotted it down on a small scroll, which was already cluttered with ideas.

"What about a lantern ceremony?" Issun commented, speaking for the first time since he confronted Waka. "And a parade to honor the gods and our ancestors."

"Good idea, Issun," Amaterasu said as she wrote both of those down. There was a moment of silence in which the Goddess seemed to be focusing very hard on coming up with more ideas, when Issun spoke again.

"Listen, Ammy," He said hesitantly. Amaterasu didn't look up. "I'm…really sorry that Waka's getting to you the way he is."

She looked up at this, but he held up a miniscule hand to stop her. "Don't argue with me. I can see it in your face. These old eyes may not be the greatest anymore, but I know my furball enough to know when she's upset."

Kaede scooted back a little to give her some room. She didn't say anything, just stared intently at her notes, her brow furrowed.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that Waka's doing what he's doing to help us," He continued. "You and I both know he's doing this for his own gain. That's just who he is."

There was a moment of silence. "You're wrong," Kaede heard Amaterasu say quietly after a moment. "You're wrong about him, Issun."

Issun's aura dulled in surprise. "Waka's been there for us since the beginning," She said, her voice a little stronger. "He may not show it in the right way, but he cares about Nippon just as much as I do."

"But, Ammy, he-"

"No," She said, cutting Issun off. "No matter what happens, I know he's here to help us, to help me. You weren't there the night I fought Yami. He sacrificed everything for me…"

She stopped, her eyes staring unfocused at the wooden surface of the bar. "Waka would have died for me that night, I know it. He almost did. Would he even be here with us this time around if he didn't care? No. I don't want to hear anybody talking badly about him anymore, especially you, Issun."

Issun didn't say anything to this, simply sat down on his bowl and dulled his green aura to almost nothing. There was an awkward silence, and Kaede felt extremely uncomfortable. Just as she was about to get up and leave, Amaterasu beat her to it. She stood and, without a word, left the inn, the wooden door creaking as she shut it behind her.


	20. Chapter 20: The Festival

**Author's Note: Ah, I must say I'm quite proud of this chapter! I'm also happy that I've made it to 20! About Tamamo and Ninetails and all of that, if any of my readers have ever heard the legend of Tamamo-no-Mae, you'll know where the names and events come from. I know that the first encounter with Ninetails in the first game is an obvious reference to this legend, but I definitely wanted to bring Ninetails back in this story, and why not do it by the original tale? So please, let me know how I'm doing! Leave a quick review, critiques are more than welcome! I can always use room to improve.**

**~ With love, Haachi ~**

* * *

><p><em>~ A Recap ~<em>

_She stopped, her eyes staring unfocused at the wooden surface of the bar. "Waka would have died for me that night, I know it. He almost did. Would he even be here with us this time around if he didn't care? No. I don't want to hear anybody talking badly about him anymore, especially you, Issun."_

_Issun didn't say anything to this, simply sat down on his bowl and dulled his green aura to almost nothing. There was an awkward silence, and Kaede felt extremely uncomfortable. Just as she was about to get up and leave, Amaterasu beat her to it. She stood and, without a word, left the inn, the wooden door creaking as she shut it behind her._

* * *

><p>( Waka's P.O.V. )<p>

Finally, the day of the festival came.

After three weeks' planning, the city was ready to celebrate; paper lanterns were hung on trees and strings tied between houses, the huge torches throughout the city roared with their fires, and the whole city bustled as people from all around Sei-an mingled and celebrated.

Waka, Kaede, and Issun all stood off to the side of the street as the parade began. People clapped, children squealed excitedly from atop their fathers' shoulders as a line of Taiko drummers slowly entered through the huge gates that led to Gojo Bridge and began parading down the street. Dancers and performers followed, some waving ribbons in elaborate patterns, others walking on their hands to show off their skill.

Waka couldn't help but smile at the festiveness of the city. Even though this festival was to honor the gods, people had welcomed the idea of such a great time in these dark days.

The parade continued, but Waka was anticipating the biggest attraction: the "Brush Gods" would be making a very special appearance today, and who else could play Amaterasu but the Sun Goddess herself?

More lines of drummers, Geishas, and Samurais passed. Children screamed and laughed at how the samurai warriors slashed their katanas at invisible demons, and the Geisha ladies twirled their fans and batted their eyelashes.

And then, finally, Waka could see it; 13 dancing, whirling figures clad in white and red, holding giant paintbrushes, weaving through the crowds on the sidelines. As the marvel passed through the main square, each of the personified Brush Gods could be seen; Yomigami, with his dragon headdress as he jumped in graceful circles, the three gods of Flora, banging their traditional instruments, Yumigami, pounding mochi with her mallet, Kabegami prowling through the crowd like a feline, Nuregami, waving blue ribbons and making slithering motions, Moegami, smoking a flaming pipe, Gekigami, shooting electrified arrows in high arcs above the crowds, Kazegami, flowing with the breeze, Kasugami, merrily drinking sake, Bakugami rolling expertly through the crowd on a makeshift bomb, and Itegami rushing through the crowds, throwing handfuls of fake snow.

As the thirteen Brush Gods wove and ran through the crowd, two palanquins could be seen following closely, the one in front much less elaborate than the one behind it. The first one was decorated beautifully, with expertly carved lacquerware in the shapes of suns.

"Everyone show proper respect," called two drummers who marched on either side of the palanquin. "For our Mother Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess!"

Everyone in the crowd kowtowed, then resumed cheering as Amaterasu perched on the palanquin, waving and smiling, her radiance glowing from her; Her hair was looped into an elaborate queue, along with a traditional white and red kimono. She had red markings painted onto her face and arms, and she wore a golden headdress that symbolized the rising sun of Nippon. Waka felt his heart flutter just looking at her in her grace and power.

Amaterasu continued passing through the crowd, the 13 Brush Gods weaving and bouncing around her palanquin. The next to pass through was none other than Emperor Konoe, whose palanquin was much larger and flashier than hers. It was surrounded by Imperial guards, but the Emperor could be seen through the sheer curtain that the palanquin was covered by. Waka felt his heart sink a little seeing the empty seat next to him, where Tamamo should have been. Being the Emperor's advisor, he had seen the raw sorrow and loneliness that plagued his heart and only made him sicker.

"This is amazing!" The Kamiki girl, Kaede, commented as the parade continued to pass. "Don't you think so, Mr. Waka?"

Waka nodded and gave her a smile. "_Oui_," He said. "Amaterasu really outdid herself with the festival, and it's only just begun!"

He waved happily as Konoe's palanquin disappeared with the bustle of the crowd. Commoners and Aristocrats alike grew more excited as the parade came to a close, and the sound of the drummers faded into the distance as the line of performers left through the entrance to the city.

The festival continued, none of the merriment leaving with the parade. Music continued to play, people danced in the streets and bustled through the many food and trinket stands set up to sell souvenirs. It wasn't until Waka had spent about an hour wandering around the festival that he finally caught sight of Amaterasu again.

She was still in her goddess outfit, the pure white of her kimono and her hair reflecting brilliantly in the sunlight. She smiled and waved at Waka over the heads of others and finally made it over to him.

"Ah, Amaterasu," Waka said happily. "This festival has turned out to be a great success so far, no?"

She nodded, still looking a little flustered by all of the activity as people continued to push past them. "I think it might actually be working," She said, her face aglow with happiness. "Outside of the city, there is a huge line leading to Ankoku Temple. People are making offerings, sending prayers, performing rituals. I think the faith is beginning to be restored."

"All thanks to you, _ma ch__é__rie," _The prophet replied. "Without you, none of this would have been possible. You should feel very proud of yourself."

There was that smile again; bashful, but he could tell that she knew he was right. "Why don't you go find your bug and the Kamiki girl," He said after a moment. "I'm sure they're dying to congratulate you."

She nodded and turned to go, and he watched as she was whisked away by a crowd of starstruck townspeople. As he turned to find the Emperor, he smiled again. Amaterasu was finally returning to her former self.

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

It was awhile before Ammy found Kaede. She found her in the town square, browsing in one of the stands. She put a gentle hand on Kaede's shoulder, and the innkeeper spun around with a smile on her face.

"This is all so amazing," She said. "In all of my years here, this is the most extravagant festival Sei-an's had in a long time."

She smiled and pulled out a paper fan to cool down under the hot summer sun. "Where's Issun?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"He bounced off to Yama's a little while ago. Haven't seen him since," Kaede replied, picking up a ceramic figurine of Amaterasu in her past form. "Wow, this is what you used to look like?"

Ammy nodded. "Yes. Sometimes I miss being a wolf," She said with a laugh. "Although it _is _nice being able to talk to people and have them understand me."

Kaede laughed and set the figurine back down. Ammy fanned herself, shielding her eyes against the unforgiving sun to look around. People danced, men drank and talked, women sat on blankets under the shade of the cherry blossom trees and gossiped. It really was just like it had been all those years ago.

A tug on the bottom of her kimono pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked down to see a commoner boy of about 8, holding a cherry blossom in his hand.

"Mother Amaterasu, I think you're really pretty," He said shyly. Ammy smiled kindly and knelt down to ruffle the boy's hair. He smiled back and put the flower in her hair, then took her hand and began tugging her toward the center of the square, where people were dancing as Shamisen players and Taiko drummers sat and played their instruments.

She giggled and motioned to Kaede that she would be back, then allowed the boy to lead her to the dance floor. The tune that was playing was very upbeat, and the two grasped hands and leaped around in circles. Ammy laughed joyfully; she couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun.

She was breathing hard from the movement and excitement of the dance by the time the song was over. The little boy had a giant smile on his face, having just danced with the Sun Goddess, the prettiest and fairest of all maidens. Ammy kneeled down and the boy smiled even bigger as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Now, you be good," She said, adjusting the flower in her hair. "Remember, as long as the Sun is shining, I'll be watching you."

The boy nodded eagerly and ran off, and she straightened up. "Wow, the people really love you," She heard Kaede say from behind her. She turned and smiled.

"I'm just so glad the people's faith in me has been restored," She replied. "I can feel my power flowing back through me already."

Kaede smiled and held out her arm, and Ammy looped hers through. "Come, let's go explore," She said. Ammy nodded, and the two disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Night fell on Sei-an City, but the festival continued on. By now the paper lanterns were lit, and fireflies hovered over the canals, creating an absolute wonderland throughout the city. Ammy was exhausted from walking all day, but she wasn't ready for this day to end yet. There was still the lantern ceremony.<p>

Issun had joined the two girls a few hours ago, a little tipsy, but he still had his wits about him. The three had spent the rest of the day exploring the many stands and festival activities throughout the city, and they hadn't even gotten all the way through. This, however, was what Ammy had been most excited about.

Everyone gathered on Gojo Bridge, holding their paper lanterns with prayers written on them to pass on to their ancestors. A small platform had been raised for Amaterasu to stand on, who would light the first lantern and send it adrift onto the lake. She stood, raised above everyone else, her red lantern held high above her head.

"Listen, everyone," She called. The crowd hushed into respectful silence. "We have gathered on the bridge to perform this lantern ceremony, so that our ancestors may hear our prayers and bring us good tidings for years to come. So please, listen to me when I say that the Gods will hear you in your pleas. Never give up your faith, for it is this that will keep us strong in the worst of situations."

With this, her lantern lit on its own, and as if it was a trigger, every single lantern on the bridge brightened into a ball of eternal energy. Amaterasu turned and delicately let go of the lantern, watching as the light object floated down to touch the surface of the lake, creating a layer of perfect ripples.

The crowd _ooh'd _and _ahh'd, _and one by one lanterns followed Ammy's and caressed the surface of the still water. Amaterasu turned and watched as everyone let go of their lanterns, sending their prayers across the water. She watched children with their parents, windows, and nobles all alike. As she looked, however, there was one that stood out to her: the Emperor, supported by Waka.

They stood on the same side of the bridge as her, and Waka laid a supportive hand on Konoe's shoulder as he let his lantern drift onto the water, his eyes brimming with sadness. Amaterasu slowly stepped off of the platform and over to the two, just as Konoe straightened.

"Your Excellency," She said with a respectful bow.

"Ah, Amaterasu," He said, returning the gesture. "Such moving words. I truly believe that because of you my Tamamo will hear my pleas for her to return. For this, I thank you. You have restored faith here in Sei-an city, as well as the hope of the people. I am in eternal debt to you."

He dropped into a low bow, but just as he did he collapsed into an extremely violent coughing fit, dark red droplets of blood spraying onto the ground. Waka ushered the people away as Amaterasu knelt down to see if he was alright. As she was helping him up, she looked over to the surface of the lake.

"Waka…w-what is that?" She said as she squinted to see past the glow of the lanterns. It almost looked as if a ghostly figure was hovering over the surface of the lake…but that wasn't possible, was it?

The Tao master straightened up and narrowed his crystal blue eyes, and she saw the light of realization come into them. "No, it can't be…"

He was distracted again by the Emperor, who had slumped over onto his side, unconscious. Ammy knelt down to roll him over onto his back as the crowd cleared away from them, heading back toward their quarters. Streams of blood ran down the corners of Konoe's mouth, and as far as Ammy could tell he was barely breathing.

"We have to get him back to the palace," Waka said. "Amaterasu, hurry to the palace and fetch the Emperor's doctor. But please, hurry!"

Ammy nodded and weaved expertly through the crowd, not bothering with the guards as she ran through them and into the palace. Luckily Konoe's doctor was easy to find, standing near the elevator sorting out herbs.

"Please, you have to come with me," She panted desperately. "The Emperor…"

He had looked confused for a moment, but as soon as she mentioned the Emperor, he sprung up, ready for anything. "What's happened?"

"Just follow me," Ammy said, turning and running out of the palace with the doctor close behind. They made it back to where the Emperor was in record time, and as the doctor tended to Konoe, Amaterasu looked out over the water again. But as the lanterns scattered themselves over the water and settled, she could tell that whatever she had seen was gone.

"Waka," She said quietly as the doctor busied himself with Konoe. Waka stood and the two of them detached themselves from the unconscious Emperor.

"What was that?" The Goddess asked in a hushed voice. "I know you know."

Waka's eyes darkened and he looked out over the water again. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke. "I'm almost positive that it was Tamamo," He said. "It had to be. The Emperor wouldn't have just keeled over like that."

Ammy's eyes widened a little in disbelief. "But Tamamo is his wife, isn't she?"

Waka nodded solemnly. "Yes, but I've come to believe that…she's not human anymore. She's become something to be feared, and I think her presence is what made the Emperor break into such a terrible fit."

Amaterasu let this sink in for a moment before speaking again. "It is exactly how…"

She cut off, her mind wandering to what Rao's ghost had said: _Follow the signs and I'm sure you will find what you are looking for…_

It all made sense now. Tamamo's body had been inhabited by Ninetails, just like Rao. That was the reason that the Emperor kept getting sicker, and why she had disappeared…

"Amaterasu?"

Ammy looked over at Waka, the light of discovery shining in her eyes. "Waka, go with the Emperor. Let me know as soon as he regains consciousness. I have to find Issun."

With that she turned and began running toward the Commoners' Quarter without looking back.


	21. Chapter 21: The Threat Revealed

_~ A Recap ~_

_Amaterasu let this sink in for a moment before speaking again. "It is exactly how…"_

_She cut off, her mind wandering to what Rao's ghost had said: _Follow the signs and I'm sure you will find what you are looking for…

_It all made sense now. Tamamo's body had been inhabited by Ninetails, just like Rao. That was the reason that the Emperor kept getting sicker, and why she had disappeared…_

"_Amaterasu?"_

_Ammy looked over at Waka, the light of discovery shining in her eyes. "Waka, go with the Emperor. Let me know as soon as he regains consciousness. I have to find Issun."_

_With that she turned and began running toward the Commoners' Quarter without looking back._

( Waka's P.O.V. )

The Tao Master paced back and forth across the expanse of the audience chamber while the physician tended to the Emperor. Waka's bright blue eyes looked over to his still-unconscious form, and he couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in his chest; the Emperor's skin was sticky and red from fever, his labored breaths growing more shallow every minute. The young leader would most likely be joining his ancestors very, very soon.

It was only a few minutes before the doctor leaned back and shook his head sadly. "I've done all I can for him. The dark forces that plagued his heart and body have spread too deep. All we can do now is make sure he is comfortable when he passes into the next life."

Waka bowed his head. "I understand. He was a good leader and will be missed greatly. Please," He said, looking up. "Leave me to tend to him. I think that is what he would want."

The doctor bowed and left, leaving the two alone. Waka climbed the small platform to where the Emperor lay and knelt beside him.

"You lived a good and bountiful life," Waka said quietly. "Although short, your reign has had such an impact on this city. Know that you will be missed here in the mortal world."

With a sigh, Waka kowtowed and looked back toward the doors. _Oh, Amaterasu…if only you were here right now. Wherever you ran off to, I hope that you'll hurry._

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

Ammy had never run faster in her life, even in a silky kimono and 3-inch zori like Waka's. She found Issun and Kaede back at the inn, having a light conversation with some travelers who were probably staying there for the festival. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them, and almost rammed into the side of the bar as she ran up to them.

"Woah, what's gotten into you, furball?" Issun said. Ammy took a moment to catch her breath before speaking.

"Both of you, come," She said frantically. "There's trouble."

Seeing the frantic look in her eyes, both of them moved to follow her without any questions asked. The Goddess grabbed Issun out of midair and tucked him into her obi before grabbing Kaede's hand and taking off toward the palace.

The three of them made it in record time, and they ran past the guards and into the palace. The elevator seemed to move at a snail pace with what Ammy was feeling. Finally it opened on the top floor, and they hurried to the entrance of the audience chamber.

Almost immediately Amaterasu saw Waka's blonde head all the way across the room. They crossed the huge room to where Waka kneeled, and to Ammy's horror, the Emperor lay, dying.

"Is he alright?" She said, gazing at his weakened form. "Please tell me he's alright…"

Waka lifted his bowed head to look at her, and she could automatically see from the pain and anguish in his eyes that the Emperor was far from alright.

"Is he…?" Ammy couldn't even bring herself to say the word.

Waka shook his head, but said nothing. She looked over to her left as a shuddering sob went through Kaede, and she dropped into a bow. Amaterasu felt tears coming as well, and followed Kaede's lead, dropping onto her knees in a kowtow.

"Tamamo did this to him," Waka said, so softly that Ammy wasn't sure she heard him for a moment. "It's all her fault…"

Ammy shook her head at this. "No, Waka," She said. "Not Tamamo. This is the fault of Ninetails. It's like Himiko all over again." Her heart ached just thinking about the poor Queen who died protecting her city, and Konoe was going down the same path.

Suddenly, the Emperor's body quaked, and Waka looked around, alarmed. Ammy could feel now, through the thick feelings of sorrow and grief, something else in the room; a dark, malevolent force coming from the very room they were in.

They all gasped as a ghostly figure stepped out of the shadows of the room. "T-Tamamo?" Waka said, shocked. As the figure drew closer, Ammy could see now that it was the form of a beautiful woman.

"Oh, my husband," She said; her voice was soft and sweet, like that of chiming bells. "My dear Konoe, what's happened?"

She draped herself over Konoe's quickly rising and falling chest, her fingertip tracing a line down the middle of his broad ribcage. A soft smile appeared on her graceful features, but something about her seemed off to Ammy.

Just then, Issun wriggled out of Ammy's obi and bounced toward Tamamo. "So, you're Tamamo, eh? Nice of you to show up!"

He began to approach her, but as he did an electric barrier made him ricochet off and ram into the wall. "Owww…" He groaned as his tiny form slumped over.

"What the?" Ammy said as Tamamo's bowed head came up a little, that smile still there, but it was odd now. There wasn't love or affection there, but instead, there was malice. Ammy's Divine Retribution pulsed a little as Tamamo crawled forward over her husband.

"I see you've discovered my secret," She said in a voice that was way too sweet. Waka stood and carefully went to stand in front of Kaede.

Tamamo giggled and her smile turned into a full, sharp-toothed grin. "You've done well to come this far, Amaterasu…" Even as she spoke, her soft voice was turning into more and more of a beastlike snarl.

"You…" Ammy growled. "You're responsible for this, Ninetails!"

She stood slowly, or rather, her body was dragged into a standing position by some unseen force. "What am I going to do with you?" She said. "Such a nuisance, always coming and getting in my way…well I won't have it. You may have defeated me last time, but I assure you it won't happen again."

With this, a dark, thick fog overtook Tamamo's form and began changing shape into a much larger, eight-tailed form. Soon the fog dispersed and Ninetails stood before them, his tails thrashing, saliva dripping from his black gums as he bared his razor-sharp teeth.

Suddenly his red-eyed gaze went from Amaterasu to where Kaede was cowering behind Waka. He grinned an evil, malicious grin and licked his lips.

"Ah, so you're the one who took my ninth tail," He growled, using one of his huge paws to knock Waka out of the way. The Prophet cried out and landed with a sickening thud, leaving Kaede totally exposed. She shrank back from the demon, her visible eye wide with fear.

"I was wondering when I would find it again, heheh…" He teased her by slamming his paw down right beside her, causing her to scream and flinch away. His other eight tails thrashed excitedly with the presence of one of their own.

Ammy snarled threateningly and whipped out Divine Retribution. "Leave her alone, you scum!" She jumped at him, weapon ready to attack, but the same electric barrier blocked her, and she fell to the ground. She clenched her teeth as the shockwaves rippled through her body.

"You're all such fools!" Ninetails laughed. "You really think you can defeat me in your current state?"

Ammy tried to stand, but the electric shock had made her muscles seize, making it impossible to move. She desperately clawed at the ground to try and make a move toward him, to no avail.

"You really have weakened, Amaterasu," The fox mocked her. "No more powerful than a regular mortal! Oh, and I thought this wasn't going to be very entertaining."

Turning, Ninetails reached out and swiped up the Emperor's limp body. "I'll be taking this," He said. "After all, he deserves to see his beloved wife once more before I rip him apart, don't you think? Gyahaha!"

"No! Konoe!" Waka shouted as Ninetails' form began to glow black. He too made a desperate attempt to get up and move, but as Amaterasu looked on it was obvious from the angle of his leg that it had been broken when he had been knocked away by Ninetails. He gritted his teeth in pain and collapsed, defeated.

"Your feeble attempts to stop me are so very amusing," He growled. "If you think you actually stand a chance against me, I'll be to the West, on Nasu Plain. Make all the preparations you want, but know that I cannot be defeated."

With this, he disappeared in a puff of black fog, leaving the four of them alone, bruised in body and in spirit.

"N-no…Konoe…" Waka rasped from where he lay, helpless. "Amaterasu, we have to save him…"

Amaterasu stood shakily, her legs bowing as she tried to regain use of her muscles. She stumbled over and picked up the stunned Issun, who didn't respond to her touch. Once he was tucked safely inside her obi, she went to Waka and hoisted him up, almost carrying him as his leg dangled uselessly.

"Kaede, are you alright?" She said. Kaede, although in severe shock, nodded her head frantically. She hugged herself, her visible eye unfocused, her body still shaking.

"Amaterasu," Waka said, his warm breath in her ear. "We have to save the Emperor, or else…"

She nodded. "Shhh," She whispered. "Don't strain yourself. Let's rest here and figure out what to do once everyone's feeling better."

She struggled over to where the Emperor had been laying just moments ago and gingerly rested Waka down. She looked over at Kaede, who seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Kaede, go find the doctor," She said. "Waka and Issun both need it."

She laid down Issun's tiny form next to Waka, and frowned when she pulled her hand away to see a spot of blood on her fingertip. At Issun's age, this could be something really serious.

"Hurry, Kaede," She said a little too harshly, and Kaede turned and ran back out the entrance. She returned a few moments later with the doctor in tow, and Ammy could still see the fear etched into her face.

Ammy sat in silence as the doctor fixed both Waka and Issun up, putting Waka's broken leg on a wooden splint, and wrapping a tiny piece of bandaging around Issun's head. He finished giving Waka something for pain and stood up.

"They'll be fine," He said. "Now, about the Emperor…"

Just then, the doors to the audience chamber burst open and two men ran in. The first, a strong, handsome man with long black hair tied into a low ponytail bent over as he tried to catch his breath. "We received news of the Emperor," He said to the doctor. "What can we do to help?"

The doctor indicated to Amaterasu, and the two men looked at her. The second man, shorter and less heavily built with shoulder length hair tied back into a braid, took a step forward and examined her.

"Hey, I recognize you," He said. "You played the Sun Goddess in the parade, didn't you?"

Ammy nodded. "Yes, but now's not the time for that. Are you men warriors?"

They both nodded at the same time, and the first man spoke. "We're the greatest warriors of the Emperor's army," He said. "I am Miura and this is Kazusa. Can we be of service in any way?"

Ammy thought about it for a moment before she spoke again. "Yes…have either of you ever heard of a demon called Ninetails?"

Miura nodded. "Of course, he was the slayer of the great Queen Himiko. Everyone's heard the tale."

"Well we need you to help us, because he was the one who kidnapped the Emperor. Now if we could just come up with a way to defeat him-"

"The Divine Arrow," Came Waka's voice from behind them. Ammy turned and kneeled down beside him.

"It's…the only way for you to defeat Ninetails in your current state," He said, the drowsiness of the medicine beginning to kick in. "Ninetails guards it in his temple on the plain of Nasu. Go there and find it, and you will be able to defeat him."

He took Ammy's hand in his as his clear blue eyes began to droop. "Take the others. The bug and I will be fine here. I have faith in you, _ma chérie."_

With this, he exhaled as his eyes closed and his body relaxed. Ammy nodded silently and stood, turning to face the two warriors and Kaede.

"Where's the plain of Nasu?" She asked as she stepped down off of the platform.

"Just on the west side of Lake Biwa," Kazusa said. "There's a way through the city in the southwest corner of the Aristocrats' Quarter."

She nodded and went to stand by Kaede. "Alright then, let's get going," She said, looping her arm through her friend's. She could still feel her shaking a little. "If I'm to succeed I'll need all of your help."

The other three nodded and Ammy proceeded to follow the two warriors out of the audience chamber and onto the outside balcony of the palace. As the cool night air hit Ammy's face, she felt a sort of warmth coming from the south end of the palace, where Himiko's grave was located. She split up from the other three, telling them that she would meet them at the gate, and walked around back to where the majestic stones standing up in the water marked the noble Queen's burial place.

The warm feeling grew stronger, and she looked up, expecting to see the spirit of Himiko above her. Instead, she could sense it there; a constellation, beckoning her brush.

She completed the constellation using her Celestial Brush, and saw that it was the constellation of the sheep. The air swirled around her, turning into that familiar white mist, and before her was Kasugami.

"Ah, Amaterasu, creator of all that is good and mother to us all…" The drunken sheep hiccupped. "For many years I have lived here under the protection of Queen Himiko, thanks to what you did to clear the city of that fowl mist."

Amaterasu bowed and hid her smile as the goofy sheep took a swig of whatever was in her gourd. "I now wish to pass on the ability of Veil of Mist, in hopes that you will use it to slow down your enemies in my thick fog."

Ammy felt the regained power sink into her chest, and she felt revitalized. Kasugami bleated and was gone in a whirl of heavenly mist, leaving Ammy by herself.

She returned to Kaede and the two warriors, who were all at the gate that led out of Sei-an, across Lake Biwa and into the plains of Nasu.

"There you are," Kaede said. "What did you need to do?"

"Oh, you know, just Goddess stuff," Ammy replied. "Now, let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>I gotta say, I'm pretty proud of this chapter! Please tell me what you think, leave a quick review! Reviews are what drive me to update faster.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Author's Note: Hey all! I bring you the latest and greatest of Tengoku no hi! I must say, this is probably my best chapter yet, I think. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it and find it just as emotional as when I was writing it. Also, a little warning - there is a bit of gore in this chapter, so if you're kind of squeemish and don't do well with blood, I'm just advising you right now not to eat anything while reading this chapter. But other than that, please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**~ With love, Haachi ~**

* * *

><p><em>~ A Recap ~<em>

_Amaterasu bowed and hid her smile as the goofy sheep took a swig of whatever was in her gourd. "I now wish to pass on the ability of Veil of Mist, in hopes that you will use it to slow down your enemies in my thick fog."_

_Ammy felt the regained power sink into her chest, and she felt revitalized. Kasugami bleated and was gone in a whirl of heavenly mist, leaving Ammy by herself._

_She returned to Kaede and the two warriors, who were all at the gate that led out of Sei-an, across Lake Biwa and into the plains of Nasu. _

"_There you are," Kaede said. "What did you need to do?"_

"_Oh, you know, just Goddess stuff," Ammy replied. "Now, let's get going."_

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

The vast seaside plains of Nasu stretched before the group. Ammy observed the scenery, taking in the lush green grass and small hills that littered the stretch of ground. Farther to the West, the roaring seas stretched endlessly beyond the horizon. To the north, a wide mountain range towered and spread out across the land. Kaede let out a low whistle.

"How come none of this was here before?" Ammy couldn't help but ask.

"This western territory was only discovered and claimed by Sei-an city around 60 years ago," Miura said. "Before that, Nippon lacked the technology to cross Lake Biwa and explore what was to the west."

"But then the inventor Gen created motor boats that were small enough to cross the lake," Kazusa continued. "Ever since then Nippon has been expanding and growing."

Ammy nodded, impressed with the eccentric old inventor. "Alright, back to business," She said. "How do we find Ninetails?"

"What about that over there?" Came Kaede's voice to Ammy's right. She turned to see Kaede pointing at something grey in the distance. The four of them drew closer to it, and as they approached Ammy realized it was a tower hidden in a group of tall trees at the base of the mountains.

"Would you look at that," Ammy said. "Come on, let's find a way to get inside."

As the four skirted all the way around the circular tower, Amaterasu realized with a sinking feeling that there was no visible way in. She should have known.

Turning, she looked up through the trees to see that familiar sight; a constellation, this time of the cat. Kabegami let out a meow and jumped down the stars until she landed safely on the ground in front of Ammy.

"Amaterasu, creator of that is good and mother to us all…" She purred. "Long have I awaited your return when I was forced to leave my perch in the clouds." She took a few dainty steps forward, her tail flicking. "Now I bestow upon you the power of Catwalk. Use it to reach new heights as you soar for victory!"

She felt that usual rush of vigor as the ability was reclaimed, and in a puff of white mist Kabegami was gone.

"What was that?" Kaede said from behind her. She turned to see the three of them looking at her with awe in their eyes.

"I've gained a new Brush Technique," She said, turning back to look up the walls of the tower. She saw it now; an old stone statue that represented Kabegami. "Hold on," She said. She aimed her brush and drew a perfect trail up the side of the tower, where a door was located.

She backed up and got a running start, then let her feet fly up onto the wall, and the three on the ground gasped when she didn't fall. Her feet moved easily as she made her way up, and in a matter of minutes she was on the ledge that allowed access into Ninetails' stronghold.

Now came the problem of trying to get the others up; her vine could bring others to her, but she doubted it was strong enough to carry the weight of two warriors. She sighed and drew a vine connecting her and Kaede, and with a surprised cry she was carried up and dropped gently next to Ammy.

"Whew!" She said as she brushed herself off and smoothed her hair. "What about them?"

"I can try to bring them up, but I don't know if my vine can carry them," She said. She tried drawing a vine connected Miura to her, but as soon as his feet were lifted off the ground, the vine snapped under his muscular body.

"No use," She said with a sigh. "Hold on, you two," She called, then turned and pushed open the door to the temple. "I'll see if I can find a way to let you two in. Just sit tight for awhile."

They nodded, and Amaterasu and Kaede turned and entered the tower. The door closed on its own behind them, and it took Ammy's eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light. They faced a long corridor illuminated by burning torches; the corridor split off into a few smaller hallways, and as the two began walking Ammy saw that one of them was a staircase guarded by an imp.

"Who goes there?" The imp said in its screechy voice when it saw them approach. "Get lost! Scram!"

Suddenly the atmosphere burst into that cursed barrier that formed whenever Ammy engaged in battle. She pulled out her reflector and growled at the imp, who had been joined by several more green monsters. Kaede took a couple of steps back as Ammy began attacking one of them, while another began to slowly move toward her, its flute ready to attack her.

She squeezed her left eye shut as the imp lunged, but just as he was about to make contact with her, an electric barrier sent him flying backward, stunning him for just long enough so that Amaterasu could power slash him clean in half.

"W-what was that?" She said as the barrier dispelled once all of the imps were defeated. Ammy put her brush away and fixed her dark eyes on the innkeeper.

"I…I don't think they can touch you," Ammy said after a moment as she pondered this. "They can't touch you because one of Ninetails' tails is attached to you."

She watched as Kaede looked down at her hands, then back up at the Goddess. "So, they can't hurt me at all?"

Ammy shook her head. "Not while the tail is attached to your eye. Now, let's keep moving."

With this, the two girls began descending down the stairs, defeating any imps that may dare to oppose them with ease, until they came to the last flight of stairs.

"A dead end?" Ammy said once they had reached the very bottom floor. "Wait…"

She drew a circle with a fuse next to the wall and watched as the wall blew to smithereens, revealing Miura and Kazusa standing there. She hadn't even seen the weakness in the wall from outside.

"Come on," She said to Miura. "You're coming with us. Kazusa, you keep watch outside."

The man nodded and turned to keep an eye out for any danger, and the others turned and headed back up the stairs to head further down the corridor. Even as they walked, solving riddles, finding keys, taking out demons, Amaterasu still had a very bad feeling about what was to come.

* * *

><p>( Kaede's P.O.V. )<p>

Kaede felt extremely happy that she was finally of some use to Amaterasu; as they made their way through the temple, through many secret passageways and tunnels trying to find that dreaded fox, every time Amaterasu would have to fight something, there was Kaede, ready to defend. In all honesty she had no idea how the whole curse thing worked, but as long as she was finally able to help.

Maybe it was intuition, or maybe it was the curse that she carried on her eye that told her now that Ninetails was very near. She could feel him, the darkness radiating like waves of heat throughout the very top floor of the tower. But as scared and exhausted as she was, she would be there to defend and assist Amaterasu anyway that she could.

She had to give Miura credit too; Amaterasu had really put his incredible strength to use. He could smash doors down, break through barriers, pretty much anything that required brute strength. His strong, lean arms were sweaty now as the three of them faced a final trial; getting into the main chamber where the Divine Arrow awaited.

"What's going to happen beyond that door?" Miura asked nervously. Amaterasu said nothing, simply kept her face blank as she advanced toward the big stone double doors, pure evil billowing from underneath.

Kaede remained silent, her mind reeling, as the Goddess put one hand on the door. "Wait!" She cried; Amaterasu stopped, her hand on the stone surface, but she didn't turn around to look at her.

"Let us come with you," She pleaded softly. "We can help. It's too dangerous for you to face him on your own."

Ammy shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kaede," She said, turning to look at her with a soft smile on her face. "I have to do this alone. I couldn't bear to see any more of my friends get hurt."

Before Kaede could say anything more, Ammy had pushed the doors open, the thick clouds of evil smoke consuming her completely.

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

It took her deep black eyes a moment to adjust to the blackness of the room; the air was clogged with evil, and Ammy knew in an instant that she was in the presence of Ninetails. As she advanced slowly, Divine Retribution at the ready, she saw something in the center of the circular room; the Emperor.

She rushed toward him, and as she approached she knew she had made a mistake. Torches all around the room lit up one after another, until the room was ablaze with light. Ammy blinked and looked to where the Emperor lay, and there she was: Tamamo, leaning over him, his head cradled in her hands.

"Still not showing your face, eh Ninetails?" She sneered at Tamamo's body. "You really are a coward."

She looked up, her eyes wide in confusion. "Who are you? What are you talking about?"

She growled and took a step forward, causing her to flinch. "Don't play that game with me! I know who you are!"

She laid Konoe's head down gently before standing and taking a small step toward her. "Please," She said. "I don't know what you're talking about. Can you help my husband?"

Ammy stepped backward, not daring to let Ninetails too close. "I…I won't let you hurt Konoe," She said, her voice shaking. She knew that Ninetails was a master at deceiving others, but she had no idea if Tamamo was already dead or not. Would she have to take a chance in order to defeat him once and for all?

That's when she noticed it; a purple glowing object hovering on an altar above Konoe's body. _The Divine Arrow! _She thought excitedly. _Now if I can just get to it before he does…_

Deciding to go out on a limb, Amaterasu ran at Tamamo and leaped right over her head, landing cleanly beside the Emperor. She turned and grabbed the arrow, the purple energy pulsing through her arm as she held it up threateningly.

"Don't come any closer," She said; Tamamo simply stared at her with wide, confused eyes. Ammy watched, still trembling, as her warm brown eyes went from Ammy's face to something above her head, and she spun around just as she was knocked aside like a ragdoll.

"So, you decided to come after me after all, hmm?" Came that rumbling growl as Ninetails materialized, one of his tails hitting Amaterasu in the side of the head and knocking her off her feet. She gasped as red spots filled her vision, and Ninetails leaped over to stand behind Tamamo.

"You're such a sorry sight, Amaterasu," He teased her. "I almost pity your foolishness."

Ammy watched in gut-wrenching horror as he used one of his massive paws to clamp down on top of Tamamo, and she screamed. The sound of her ribs snapping like twigs under the crushing force of his weight made Amaterasu want to vomit, but she could only watch helplessly as Ninetails dug his claws into her chest, blood splattering onto the floor like a fountain.

"T-Tamamo!" She choked, dizziness overtaking her as she tried to stand. She began to see stars, and when she reached up to touch her head she felt the sickening warmness of blood oozing through her ripped-open scalp.

"No…no, you can't…" She gasped as she felt her eyes closing. She shook her head and tried again to stand, but she only fell again as more and more blood poured out of the top of her head where Ninetails' claw had sliced.

Just then, through her fading and blood-clotted vision, Amaterasu saw a faint trickle of another light source, and the sound of the door bursting open.

"Amaterasu!" came Kaede's voice. She heard Miura slicing his sword wildly at Ninetails, and then a grimace as the fox landed a blow on him. She tried to focus her vision long enough to see Kaede crouched in front of her, her face wild with worry. She smiled feebly.

"Sorry," She said. "I seemed to have lost my touch."

Kaede hushed her, a small gasp escaping her lips as she saw the evident damage done to Ammy's now-throbbing head. With the last of her strength, she lifted her hand, where the Divine Arrow was still safe.

"T-take this," She said softly. "Give it to Miura. He can do the job just as well as I could."

Kaede nodded and took the arrow, then waved at Miura to catch his attention. The warrior caught the arrow when Kaede threw it to him and gave both of them a reassuring smile.

The innkeeper helped Ammy lay down flat on her back, and she sighed when she felt Kaede's cool hand brush her hair back from her face. Then the coolness was gone, and Ammy opened her eyes enough to see Kaede stand and put her hand on her right eye.

"O, Ninetails, dreaded slayer of Queen Himiko and Priestess Rao," Kaede called to the giant fox. Ninetails swung his great ugly head around to look at her, his glowing red eyes boring into hers.

"I have suffered the curse of one of your tails for many years now," She continued, the white piece of cloth falling from her face, exposing her cursed eye. "Hear me when I say that you _will _be defeated. The power of light always overcomes darkness. I know that now." She looked back at Ammy as she said this, a small smile lighting up her scarred face.

"I have faith in you now, Amaterasu," She said. "I used to not believe in the gods, but that's changed now. I know that you can overcome this."

Ammy listened to Kaede's words, tears forming in her bloodied eyes. She managed the strength to stand slowly, and stagger a few steps toward Ninetails.

"Hahaha! This is too rich!" Ninetails sneered. "All of you mortals with your false hopes and fairytales! Well it's too late for Amaterasu or anyone to stop me!" With this, he howled a horrible roaring sound, and Kaede cried out as her scar started to glow red.

"Kaede!" Ammy cried. She gripped her torn head in her hands as an odd golden glow began to overcome her. What was happening?

As Kaede collapsed and writhed on the ground as the fox's ninth tail tried to escape, Ammy felt the pain fading, her strength returning. In just a matter of moments, she had been fully healed. Was it Kaede's words of faith that had healed her?

Now wasn't the time to think about that. Whipping out her Celestial Brush, Ammy aimed a careful power slash at the partially-emerged tail that was slowly clawing its way out of Kaede's eye socket. The line slashed cleanly through the tail, and it screeched, emerging from Kaede's eye quickly and writhing on the floor before disintegrating into a puff of little flowers. Kaede shivered as her eye bled, curling into a fetal position to protect herself from anything else.

"Amaterasu!" Miura called to her over Ninetails' screech of loss. "You have to end this now! This is your only chance!"

She watched as he threw the Divine Arrow in a high arc over her head, but it was short-reached, and she clenched her teeth as she leapt up onto Ninetails' back and dodged his thrashing tails. She mounted on of the tails and leaped as high as she could, catching the arrow and turning to drive it right into the center of his back.

His muscles constricted with the pain and he let out a deafening screech. He thrashed around uncontrollably, throwing Amaterasu off of his back, and she landed with a thud on the hard floor.

Kaede sat up, holding one hand over her bleeding eye, and the three of them watched in triumph as Ninetails slumped over and, his tails whipping around and twitching in a last feeble attempt to live, disintegrated into an inky black cloud, then disappeared into the atmosphere entirely.

Ammy sighed at the release of the evil in the air, and she looked to Kaede, who was already being helped by Miura. She smiled at the way he cradled her head in his hands, the way she held onto his arm for support. Deciding they would be okay on their own, Amaterasu turned her attention to something much more important: Tamamo and the Emperor.

She crawled over to Tamamo's motionless form, and felt her heart constrict when she saw the gaping wound right over her heart. Her eyes were hardly open, and she managed to smile when she saw Amaterasu lean anxiously over her.

"I don't know…who you are," She said feebly, the blood that had filled her lungs gurgling up into her throat and trickling out of her mouth. "But…thank you. I just have…one request, before I…join my ancestors…"

Ammy felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched Tamamo take a tentative breath, only to have more blood leak out of the corners of her mouth; this incredibly strong woman, who sacrificed everything, even her life, to protect the one she loved. With the last drop of her strength, Tamamo reached up and rested her fingertips lightly on Ammy's cheek.

"Please…take care of my husband," she said as a content smile formed on her lips. "Tell him that I'll be watching over him…as he leads the country…we built together."

She closed her eyes, and more blood spattered out of her mouth as she coughed. Blood from the wound in her chest had completely drenched her clothes and was forming a puddle that stained Amaterasu's knees.

"Also…tell him that…" She took one of her last staggering breaths, and the tears began to leak down Ammy's dirt-streaked cheeks. "Tell him…that I love him."

She exhaled her last three words, her eyes gently fluttered closed, and she didn't take another breath.

Ammy wept silently as she leaned over Tamamo's body, the sobs quaking through her and tears making little dark spots on Tamamo's already blood-stained clothes. She had gone through so much, sacrificing herself to keep her husband out of harm's way, and now she was gone. Even though this was her first time actually meeting Tamamo, she felt an ache deep inside her heart like she had known Tamamo all of her life.

But as she mourned the loss of Sei-an's great Empress, another thought came into her mind; what about the Emperor? Still shaking, she wiped her tears away and bowed respectfully to the fallen Queen before standing up weakly and stumbling to where Konoe still lay.

As she leaned over him to see if he was even alive anymore, she noticed something different about him; that red feverish look to his skin was gone, and he looked more like he was sleeping peacefully than on the verge of joining his ancestors.

As if sensing she was there, his eyes gently opened, and he smiled. "A-Amaterasu…is that you?"

She nodded, feeling an overwhelming feeling of happiness that he was alright. "I feel so much better," He said, slowly sitting up with the Goddess's help. "The evil I would always feel…it's gone now."

She faked a smile, the dread and grief of Tamamo's death coming back into her mind. How could she tell the Emperor that his beloved wife had sacrificed her own life to save him?

"I sense her here," He said softly as he stood and looked around weakly. "Amaterasu, is Tamamo here?"

Ammy felt the tears threatening to come out again, but she choked them back and nodded with a smile. It was obvious in her face, and he looked around wildly until he spotted her across the room.

"Oh, my darling," He said once he had ran over to her and collapsed next to her body. "My Tamamo…" Amaterasu watched in silence as the Emperor grieved for his beloved wife, his sadness shaking him from head to toe as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"She…was very brave," Ammy finally got the courage to say. "Before she died, she…wanted me to tell you that she loved you. And that you need to go on to rule the country you two raised together.

She felt tears begin to leak out of the corners of her eyes again as he kissed her forehead, whispering his love to her, his tears moistening her peaceful face.

"Tamamo has been avenged, Your Excellency," Ammy said softly. "Ninetails is dead. He was the one responsible for her death."

For the first time he looked up at her, then took off the top layer of his kimono and draped it lovingly over Tamamo's body before standing and straightening the layer underneath.

"I must thank you from the bottom of my heart, Amaterasu," He said with a sad smile. "Even though my wife has passed, Sei-an city will be at peace now. I can go on to be a mighty ruler as I know Tamamo wanted me to. She will be by my side forever and always, and her spirit and memory will live on inside of my heart until the day I join her in the heavens."

With this, he dropped into a kowtow, making her take a step back. She looked around and saw Miura and Kaede, who both did the same thing.

The Emperor rose first and looked down at Tamamo one last time. "I must arrange a proper funeral for my beloved," He said, looking to Miura, who nodded and left the room with Kaede at his side to find Kazusa. "Until then, let us go back to the city. I must also make some arrangements for a statue to be built in your memory."

Ammy started to object, but thought better of it; instead, she wrapped Konoe's arm around her shoulder so she could assist him back to the city. As they turned to walk out the door and back outside, Amaterasu looked back at the form of Tamamo.

"Thank you…Tamamo…"


	23. Chapter 23: The Northern Lands

**Author's Note: Hello, all of my faithful readers! I'm sorry it's taken awhile to update. I've just been so busy with school and everything that I haven't really gotten time to update. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this latest addition of Tengoku no hi. Remember to leave a quick review to let me know how I'm doing~!**

**~With love always, Haachi ~**

* * *

><p><em>~ A Recap ~<em>

"_Even though my wife has passed, Sei-an city will be at peace now. I can go on to be a mighty ruler as I know Tamamo wanted me to. She will be by my side forever and always, and her spirit and memory will live on inside of my heart until the day I join her in the heavens."_

_With this, he dropped into a kowtow, making her take a step back. She looked around and saw Miura and Kaede, who both did the same thing. _

_The Emperor rose first and looked down at Tamamo one last time. "I must arrange a proper funeral for my beloved," He said, looking to Miura, who nodded and left the room with Kaede at his side to find Kazusa. "Until then, let us go back to the city. I must also make some arrangements for a statue to be built in your memory."_

_Ammy started to object, but thought better of it; instead, she wrapped Konoe's arm around her shoulder so she could assist him back to the city. As they turned to walk out the door and back outside, Amaterasu looked back at the form of Tamamo._

"_Thank you…Tamamo…"_

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

After Ninetails was defeated a second time in 200 years, Sei-an city prospered under the rule of Emperor Konoe, who made a successful recovery. As was mentioned, Konoe had a statue erected in the city square so all could behold their benevolent savior. Amaterasu was known all over the capital now, but she was slowly learning to accept it. Waka, Issun and Kaede had recovered without a hitch, and all was peaceful in the capital.

Almost two weeks later, Amaterasu, Issun, and Konoe all stood behind the palace entrance, where Himiko's grave and, now beside it, Tamamo's grave rose magnificently out of the misty lake waters. It was a particularly foggy morning, but the warm mist near the grave prevented the chill from reaching them.

Ammy smiled as Konoe looked at her genuinely, the colour returned to his face, his eyes holding a certain sparkle that hadn't been there before. He stood tall and bowed to her, and she returned the gesture.

"Amaterasu," He said, his voice stronger now and reverberating through the stillness. "I must thank you from the bottom of my heart once again. You truly have saved this city." As he said this, his eyes turned to look out over the water at the two graves beside each other. A hint of sadness dulled the brightness of his eyes.

"Even though this nation has seen many great tragedies," He said softly, not taking his eyes off of the monument. "Every blow only makes us stronger."

"That's how it will always be," She replied with a kind smile. "We are faced with challenges, but every time we overcome something we become stronger and step up to our next obstacle."

He nodded and let out a deep sigh, whether of sadness or relief, Ammy didn't know. But he turned his head and smiled sadly at her. "I miss my beloved wife terribly," He went on. "But I know she's right here with me, urging me to go on." He lifted his hand and rested it over his heart. Ammy smiled once more at the Emperor's strength and courage. _I know Sei-an is in good hands, _She thought, gazing out over the calm lake waters to Tamamo's grave. _Sacrifices must always be made, but they are always for the best. _

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the Emperor. "So where will you go now?" He asked her. Issun, who had been sitting quietly, for once, on her shoulder, stood up and pulled out Denkomaru in a flash.

"Oh, Nippon's not safe yet!" He said. "We still have a lot of work to do, right Ammy?"

She giggled and reached over to pat his head. "Slow down, Issun. Actually, there is something that's been bothering me…"

Issun sheathed his tiny sword, his bright green aura dimming. "Remember what Waka told us about the Oina?" She said, her mind wandering back to that horrible sadness that had crushed her when Waka had told her that the ancient race had been totally wiped out. "I…I think we need to go to Kamui and find out exactly what happened to them," She continued, her bright black eyes dulling with sadness. _I have to, for Oki…_

"You're right," Issun said, his aura dulling more and more until it was a grayish-green colour. "I lived in Uep'keer for a long time. I'm worried about my village as well," He said. "I haven't been around to lead them, so who knows what kind of trouble they're getting into?"

"I wish you the best of luck in your travels," Konoe said. "If you're heading to the Northern Lands, I highly recommend that you are prepared. There's no civilization there anymore."

Once again, Ammy bowed to the Emperor. "Thank you for everything, Your Excellency," She said. "We'll be sure to stop in and visit."

With this, Amaterasu and Issun left the Emperor and headed back to the Commoners' Quarter. The bustling activity of the commoners was almost overwhelming next to the peaceful serenity of the Aristocrats' Quarter. Ammy wove her way through the people, smiling at people who praised her and bowed to her as she walked by.

"Geez, you're quite the celebrity now," Issun commented as they walked. "How's it feel to have everyone know who you are?"

She shrugged, still pretty uncomfortable with the fact that everyone in this huge city knew who and what she was. She sighed and kept walking until she finally arrived at the Konohana Inn.

As she walked in, she was greeted by that warm smell of brewing sake and the hominess of the little inn. She took a deep breath of the rich, fragrant air and looked around until she found Kaede behind the bar, talking happily to Miura. Her eye had been restored, the curse lifted, and the two of them sparkled brightly.

"Kaede, Miura," She said as she approached the bar and took a seat next to the warrior. "How are things?"

"Wonderful," Kaede said in reply, a smile coming to her face that Ammy was surprised to see on the usually passive innkeeper. "You've done so much for our city, you know."

She smiled and dipped her head. "I couldn't have done it without you two. Thank you both, so much." As she said this, she let her hands rest on top of both of theirs and gave them a grateful smile.

"So where are you headed now?" Miura asked.

"We're going to the Northern Land," Amaterasu replied. "We have to investigate the disappearance of the Oina. The eclipse wasn't supposed to come again for another one hundred years, and it worries me."

"We'll keep our prayers with you," Kaede said, setting down the rag she had been using to clean a few cups. "Do you need anything before you leave?"

After buying as many supplies as she could carry, Amaterasu huffed as she set her heavy satchel on the floor by her chair. "So, what about you, Kaede? What will you do next? Your inn is booming, your curse is gone – Now's your chance to really make a living here."

As she said this, she watched as Kaede and Miura exchanged a look. "Actually," She said, her eyes glittering. "Miura and I are going to head back to Kamiki and live there."

Ammy looked on in surprise as Miura continued. "We both favor the country life," He explained. "And after what Kaede's told me about the place, what better way to liven it up than with a nice little inn and sake house?"

"I'm following in my grandmother's footsteps," Kaede said blissfully. "And besides, I may finally have somewhere to wear those kimonos." With this, she looked sideways at Miura, her cheeks flushing red.

"I'm so happy for both of you," Ammy said, standing and giving Kaede a tight embrace. "I wish you both good fortune in your new life together."

"Let's get going, Ammy!" Issun cried. Ammy waved in farewell to Kaede and Miura, and exited the inn.

Just as the wooden door closed behind them, the sound of a flute could be heard and Waka flew toward them on a trail of sparkles from the direction of the palace.

"Waka," Ammy said with a smile. "Feeling better?"

He nodded and flipped a strand of his golden blonde hair over his shoulder. "If not for you, _cherie, _I probably wouldn't be here. That fox would have done a lot worse to me."

"Please, let's not talk about that," Issun cut in, rubbing his head. "My head still aches just thinking about it."

"Anyway," Ammy said. "We're heading to Kamui to investigate. Care to come with us, or do you have things to do here in the city?"

Waka shook his head. "Not anymore. The Emperor is no longer in need of his fabulous advisor. Ever since he recovered, that man has been more vibrant than ever~!"

He laughed, but his eyes were serious. "About Kamui," He continued, every trace of happiness from his voice gone. "Do not get your hopes up, Amaterasu. The Oina have been gone for a hundred years."

Ammy felt her heart sink again, and she nodded. "I know," She said softly. "But I have to try."

Waka gave her a small smile and reached up to tuck a strand of her snowy white hair behind her ear. She let her eyes find his face, and she felt a warm sensation in her cheeks.

"Uh…I think I'm gonna go grab one last drink before we head out," Issun said, bouncing off of Ammy's shoulder and heading in the direction of the Konohana Inn. Amaterasu watched him go, but warmth on her jaw brought her back to Waka's face. His thumb stroked the line of her jaw lightly, and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"You have been so strong through all of this, Amaterasu," He said, his eyes holding something that Ammy couldn't recognize. "You must keep going. Your journey is far from over, but just know that I will always be here."

As she listened to these softly spoken words, her eyes widened a little as Waka wrapped his strong arms around her and held her to his chest. She relaxed into the curve of his body, closing her eyes as his sweet, unearthly scent overwhelmed her and threatened to make her fall asleep.

But as soon as it had happened, it was over. The Tao Master pulled away, and Ammy felt a sudden empty sensation inside of her chest. She hid her disappointment at the briefness of it, and instead gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you, Waka," She said, her hand coming up to wrap a strand of her hair around her finger. "I honestly don't know what I would do if I didn't have you here with me."

"I know, _ma chérie," _He said with a cheeky smile. "You were always so lost the last time. What would you have done without the Gods' Gift to Man, after all~?" His sapphire-blue eyes glittered mischievously, and he winked.

Ammy rolled her eyes at his cockiness, but inside her heart she knew what he said was true; she would have never been able to save Nippon the first time without his help. Even though he had gone about some things the wrong way, she knew now that he had wholeheartedly been trying to help them.

"Well then," He continued. "Where's that bug? The entrance in Shinshu Field to Kamui was destroyed a long time ago, so I suppose the only way to get there is for me to fly you there~!"

Ammy felt her stomach turn at the thought of her feet leaving the ground again, but she realized that there wasn't any other way to get to Kamui than the Shinshu entrance, and that wasn't exactly an option anymore. She sighed and, running into the Konohana to grab Issun, met Waka back outside.

"Ugh, let's get this over with," She groaned as Waka held out his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut as she put her hand in his, and as they lifted off she cried out when her eyes opened and she saw the earth spinning below them.

"Ugh…sake's comin' back up," Issun said; as he leaned over Ammy's shoulder, a minuscule stream of vomit was whisked into the air. Ammy clung tighter to Waka and buried her head into his silky, sweet-smelling clothes.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Waka called to her over the roar of the wind. "It actually becomes quite fun." As he said this, he did a graceful backflip in the air, causing Amaterasu and Issun both to scream. He laughed happily and continued on, the landscape flying by below them as they crossed over Taka Pass and Agata Forest.

"You're gonna get it when we land," Ammy grumbled, her voice muffled through his clothes. "I've never doing this again."

He ignored these words, simply kept laughing, as they soared over Shinshu Field and over the stretch of land that separated it from the Northern Land of Kamui. As they flew, the flat, green expanse of the plains gradually became whiter and rougher, and Ammy began shivering. Finally the land below was completely white, snowflakes flew toward them in the air, and the sky went from brilliant blue to a dark slate grey.

"We're here," Waka called. Amaterasu had pressed herself as closely to Waka as she possibly could as the temperature had gradually dropped as they went farther North. She opened her eyes and exhaled, her breath coming out in a cloud as Waka began the descent to the earth.

"Brrr!" Issun shivered and jumped off of Ammy's shoulder to burrow down into her kimono. She sighed and hugged herself as Waka let her down, landing gracefully on top of the snow beside her.

"It's never been this cold in Kamui," She said as she looked around at the bleak landscape; there didn't seem to be a single living soul within miles of where they were. "The sky's so dark…"

She looked up to the cloudy sky, and she felt an unnatural chill go down her spine that had nothing to do with the subzero temperatures. Something about the deep darkness of the clouds and the particularly chilling wind unnerved her.

"Something's definitely wrong," She said. "I can feel the evil in the air. It's so strong, it's making me feel sick…"

She reached up to rub her temples, her mind willing the awful throbbing in her head to go away. "Come on," She said once the pain had dulled a little. "Let's head up the path to Uep'keer."


	24. Chapter 24: The Remaining

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the next chapter! I must warn you, this chapter is extremely depressing, especially for all of you Oina lovers out there. (Guilty!) This chapter was just heartbreaking for me to write, so I warn you now. But anyway, please don't forget to leave a quick review~!**

**~ With love always, Haachi ~**

* * *

><p><em>~ A Recap ~<em>

"_It's never been this cold in Kamui," She said as she looked around at the bleak landscape; there didn't seem to be a single living soul within miles of where they were. "The sky's so dark…"_

_She looked up to the cloudy sky, and she felt an unnatural chill go down her spine that had nothing to do with the subzero temperatures. Something about the deep darkness of the clouds and the particularly chilling wind unnerved her. _

"_Something's definitely wrong," She said. "I can feel the evil in the air. It's so strong, it's making me feel sick…"_

_She reached up to rub her temples, her mind willing the awful throbbing in her head to go away. "Come on," She said once the pain had dulled a little. "Let's head up the path to Uep'keer."_

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

By the time the three of them had trudged through thigh-deep snow to where Oki's abandoned house stood, Amaterasu was numb from the waist down. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably, and she had felt her eyelashes ice over. She looked to Waka, who was experiencing the same bone-numbing cold she was.

"This is ridiculous," She said shakily, her teeth still clenched. "We can't go on like this. We'll freeze to death."

Waka nodded and took a moment to assess their surroundings. Just then, they heard a faint noise in the direction of Oki's lone hut, and a moment later a head poked out from behind the door.

"Come in, quickly," The person said. Without hesitation, the three hightailed it into the warmth and comfort of the little house.

Amaterasu shook her head to get rid of the snow that had lodged itself in her hair before huddling up to the fire as close as she could. As she looked around, she was terribly reminded of Oki; the place hadn't changed at all. Ammy continued looking around until she found the face of their savior, and gasped.

"K…_Kai?_"

The female Oina sat on the other side of the fire, her deer mask glowing in the warm light. She looked older now, but Ammy could still see the vibrancy of youth in her eyes through the mask.

"It's good to see you again, Amaterasu," She said, dipping her head. "I imagine you're surprised to see me here."

"Ya think!" Issun said as he hopped out of Ammy's warm kimono. "What the gods are you doing here, Kai?"

She lowered her head and exhaled. "Allow me to explain."

Ammy, Waka, and Issun all sat in silence as Kai walked around the little hut, putting more wood on the fire and preparing food for them.

"As you must know, Amaterasu," She began as she sat down near the fire. "The Oina are…were, a strong, unwavering race. We have heightened senses and much longer lifespans than regular humans. But you must understand how these harsh lands would have led to my tribe's demise…"

She paused, and Ammy could see the sadness in her eyes, which was the only visible part of her face. "As you remember, every year one of our people would perform the Volcanic Incantation to warm these Northern lands and give us relief from the unrelenting snowstorms. However, after you departed on the fabled Ark of Yamato, another eclipse came…"

Ammy's brow furrowed. "But why? It's only supposed to happen every 100 years!"

She nodded. "I know. It caught us off-guard. That year, Kemu died and my sister Lika fell ill. We had no one to recite the incantation that would promise our salvation. Everyone knew what was to come, but no one had the courage to say that we were all doomed to freeze…"

She took in a shuddering breath, overwhelmed with recounting the tragic tale. In spite of this, she straightened and continued, her voice only wavering slightly. "Chief Samickle led us to the base of Ezofuji, saying that the tall, rocky cliffs would shelter us from the harsh, merciless winds. The sky darkened, and I remember looking up at the covered sun and seeing a peculiar shadow, one with strange otherworldly markings. But as the days crawled by and even more snow fell, we knew in our hearts that we would not make it.

"We tried to get Lika to talk, to teach us how to perform the Incantation," She shuddered again, her eyes closed as she recounted the events that were still vivid in her mind. "But the illness had forced her into a coma. No amount of shaking her, of Tuskle's herbs, woke her, and she passed away about two weeks after we moved to the lake. When Lika died, we knew all hope was now lost. We sat in groups, huddled around tiny fires, praying that the gods would give us some salvation. The weeks turned into months, and every morning I awoke to more and more frozen corpses around me. It was maddening, seeing my family and friends dropping like flies around me and knowing I could do nothing."

She stopped to prod at the firewood with a long stick, her eyes clouded with sadness, her voice reduced to barely more than a whisper. "The day that Samickle was found dead, his body frozen underneath a layer of snow, Oki took over leadership of those of us that had managed to survive. There was me, Tuskle, and a few of the others. I remember the way his voice echoed across the lake, telling us that we needed to go to Shinshu Field, that it was our only chance for survival. I agreed with him, but some of the others insisted that we would never make it. A few of us, including Tuskle and myself, went with Oki to try and hike back to where the tunnel connecting Kamui to Shinshu Field was located."

Amaterasu felt tears welling in her eyes as Kai continued the story, her voice and the subtle crackling of the fire the only noises to be heard.

"And so we set out, facing the whirling snowstorms and the black sky, to try and get to Shinshu Field, where we knew it was warm. By now, we had run out of what little food we had, and pangs of hunger set in, driving some of us to madness. Those who didn't freeze to death crawled along, weak with hunger and malnutrition, before letting their faces fall into the snow and never getting up again. By the time we reached the hut that we sit in at this moment, only Oki, Tuskle, and I remained alive. We took shelter here, and Tuskle prayed fervently to the gods that we would find the strength to make it to Shinshu. There was only a small amount of damp wood, not sufficient to keep us warm while the merciless arctic winds howled outside."

She paused momentarily to reach her hand under her mask to wipe her tears away, and Ammy did the same. "We managed to survive another month before Tuskle died. After that, Oki and I sat in silence, and I'll never forget the deep sadness and defeat in his eyes as he stared into space day in and day out. One day, about two weeks after Tuskle passed away, he spoke for the first time since we had arrived at this hut: 'I have failed.' I still remember how deep these three simple words cut into my heart. He didn't say anything after that. A few days later, I woke up to find him dead as well, kneeling outside with the guardian sword's blade thrust into the frozen ground. His hands were frozen to the hilt, his foggy eyes holding a sadness so deep that even now I lie awake some nights, that vivid image of his eyes fixed in my mind."

"How did you survive all of this time?" Issun asked, his hoarse voice bearing a sadness that Ammy had never heard before.

"I waited. I waited until the blizzards died down, until this wasteland became fertile enough for the animals to come back out into the open. I knew that evil had overtaken this land, but I could not bring myself to leave it. True, I could still hear the tortured cries of my brethren whenever the wind howled, or still see them struggling through the snow, looking for a light they would never find, but I knew that I had to honor my fallen race and remain here. It took many years, yes, but I have managed to survive all this time, only going out to hunt or to get snow to melt for water."

"By the gods," Waka muttered, his eyes in a far-off place as he gazed into the flames.

"So you see, I am the last remaining member of the mighty Oina tribe," Kai concluded, standing to fetch some dried meat off of a rack. She came back to sit down with a wooden tray of various parts of animals, salted and dried until they became imperishable. She held out the tray to them, but they all shook their heads.

Amaterasu let this horrific tale sink into her mind, moisture pouring out of the corners of her eyes. "I…I can't believe it…"

"How could I…" Issun mumbled. "How could I have not known about any of this? Ponc'tan…was so close to the village…"

Kai shook her head. "It is no one's fault. My people all died warriors' deaths. I may have been the only survivor, but they are at peace now, and I honor them every day."

As she said this, she nodded her head over to one of the walls to indicate something mounted there. Ammy felt her heart lurch as she looked, and saw four Oina masks hanging side-by-side: Oki's, Tuskle's, Lika's, and Samickle's. Next to these hung the sacred guardian sword of the Oina people, Kutone. Amaterasu stood and slowly walked over to examine them, sucking in a breath as she felt a wave of tears threaten to spill. She ran her fingers lightly over each of the masks, and then let her hand run down Kutone's shining blade.

_Oki, Tuskle, Lika, Samickle…oh, how I wish I could have saved you all…_

"Amaterasu?" Waka said softly, bringing her out of her deep thoughts. She turned and tried to focus her eyes on the Tao Master.

"I'm fine," She assured them, wiping at her eyes once more. "Although, Kai, something you said before has me interested…"

She cocked her head to the side inquiringly. "When you said you saw a strange shadow on the sun, what exactly did it look like?" As she waited apprehensively for the Oina's reply, she felt her stomach sink at what the answer might be.

"Hmm, well…it was perfectly round and sphere-like. There were odd swirling designs, and they glowed red on the sun. I felt an unfathomable darkness radiating from it, and it scared me, but I didn't say anything to anyone about it…"

Waka's brow furrowed and he stood, giving Ammy a serious look. "You don't think…?"

She nodded sadly. "Yes…I think Yami is the one responsible for this."

"Y-Yami? The Dark Lord?" Kai stammered, her nervousness visible in her warm brown eyes.

Ammy and Waka both nodded. "I don't understand though…I thought we defeated him," Ammy said, looking at the Prophet. He shook his head, just as clueless as she was; very uncharacteristic of Waka.

"Well, whatever the cause of his return, we need to find him," She continued. "But how can we? He appeared one hundred years ago."

"What about the Spirit Gate?" Issun said after a moment of silence. "That gate took us back to Kamiki one hundred years in the past; it can take us back to Kamui a hundred years too."

Ammy smiled and looked to Waka, who gave Issun an approving nod. "That's perfect, Issun!" She said. "But wait…isn't the entrance to Yoshpet sealed to outsiders?"

Kai shook her head. "Not anymore. When you used Sewaprolo to open it all those years ago, it never closed, and Tuskle figured that your Divine presence inside had caused it to remain open."

Ammy nodded and looked toward the door. "Alright, we have our next destination. But, isn't it kind of cold to go trekking out there?"

Kai went to the corner of the room and dug around in a trunk for a moment before pulling out a few bundles of skins and two pairs of makeshift snow shoes. "Here," She said, holding them out to Ammy and Waka. "I made these spare sets of winter clothes just in case. Take them."

"Thank you," Ammy said as she and Waka each took a set of the thick leather skins. "Also, Kai…I know this is a lot to ask, but do you think you could lead us to the Spirit Gate?"

Kai nodded without hesitation. "I'm the only one who knows the way. You would all be consumed if you wandered in there aimlessly."

"Alright then!" Issun said, bouncing high and fast in the air. "Let's get going! Yoshpet had better watch out for the Great Issun!"

At a glare from Ammy, he cleared his throat. "And Amaterasu and Waka, of course."

"Let us not delay any further," Waka said. "Yoshpet, here we come!"


	25. Chapter 25: Hope for the Future

**Author's Note: Gods, I haven't updated in forever. School was really holding me up there for awhile, but I'm on summer break now which means I have plenty of time to write. Thanks for patiently waiting, and without further ado I give you the latest chapter of Tengoku no hi! Don't forget to review~!**_  
><em>

**~ With love always, Haachi~**

******EDIT**: I've got a cover for Tengoku now, drawn and coloured by yours truly. If you wanna take a look at/save/etc. the full-size image, shoot me a message and I'll send you the link.****

* * *

><p><em>~ A Recap ~<em>

_Ammy nodded and looked toward the door. "Alright, we have our next destination. But, isn't it kind of cold to go trekking out there?"_

_Kai went to the corner of the room and dug around in a trunk for a moment before pulling out a few bundles of skins and two pairs of makeshift snow shoes. "Here," She said, holding them out to Ammy and Waka. "I made these spare sets of winter clothes just in case. Take them."_

"_Thank you," Ammy said as she and Waka each took a set of the thick leather skins. "Also, Kai…I know this is a lot to ask, but do you think you could lead us to the Spirit Gate?"_

_Kai nodded without hesitation. "I'm the only one who knows the way. You would all be consumed if you wandered in there aimlessly."_

"_Alright then!" Issun said, bouncing high and fast in the air. "Let's get going! Yoshpet had better watch out for the Great Issun!"_

_At a glare from Ammy, he cleared his throat. "And Amaterasu and Waka, of course."_

"_Let us not delay any further," Waka said. "Yoshpet, here we come!"_

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

Ammy could swear it had dropped ten degrees since they had arrived in Kamui. She shivered even wrapped up in the thick animal skin clothes Kai had given her, and she concluded that she preferred warm sunshine over dismal cold.

Snowflakes blew hard into her face as she looked over at Waka, his bright clothes replaced by leather clothing, his long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. He caught her looking at him, and his blue eyes sparkled as he gave her a reassuring smile.

The blowing of the empty, bleak wind and their feet crunching through the deep snow were the only things to break the heavy silence as they struggled through Kamui, until finally Amaterasu caught sight of the entrance to the consuming forest: the line of trees on either side of the gate were dark and dead, the frail branches bending under the weight of the snow and ice that stuck to them. Ammy could feel the ominous evil coming out from the entrance, and shivered again.

"Well, there it is," She said, more to herself than to anyone else. Kai stepped up beside her, her eyes filled with darkness behind her mask.

"I remember the races we used to have in there," She said softly. "Things were so simple to me then."

Ammy felt Kai's sadness pierce her heart as she listened to her soft voice being carried away with the wind. Just then, Issun popped his head out from inside Ammy's leather coat. "C-can we hurry it up? It's gotta be warmer in there than out here!"

Ammy didn't answer, just watched as Kai approached the entrance. She turned back and motioned for Ammy and Waka to follow. "Come on," She said. "I don't think any of us can stand to be out in this weather much longer. At least the trees will protect us a bit better."

The Goddess took a deep breath and followed Kai under the gate that allowed entrance into Yoshpet. Waka followed close behind her. She looked up as the slate-grey sky turned into dark, twisted trees closing in around her, and she instantly felt claustrophobic.

Even though the gnarled branches did block out the freezing wind, an unnatural chill was making its way up and down Ammy's spine. She shuddered and hugged herself, forcing her eyes to stay on Kai as they began their descent into the all-consuming forest.

"Don't look around too much," Kai said from her position in front of them. "I've heard stories of people going insane in here, thinking that the trees were trapping them and pulling them down."

Ammy felt even more unsettled at this comment, and focused even more on not looking around.

"Gods," Waka commented from behind her. "I can't wait to be out of here."

"You and me both." Ammy exhaled, watching as her breath froze in front of her face.

"Come on, we must hurry," Kai said, picking up her pace to a light jog. "This forest has become a dark, evil place. We will surely be trapped if we stay here too long."

And so they hurried along, jumping over upraised roots and vaulting over lakes of poisonous water. Ammy forced herself to go on, ignoring all urges to turn and run back to the entrance. She would find out what happened to the Oina, no matter what it took.

Finally, they reached a small grove of trees deep into the forest, and Issun popped his head out to look around. "Hey, it's Ponc'tan!" He said, bouncing out of her coat and onto the ground. Ammy felt a little bit of relief as she looked around at the flowers sprouting out of the green grass, and the little animals relaxing near the tree stump that was home to all of Nippon's Poncles.

Issun bounced happily toward the glowing tree stump, his aura a brighter green than before. "Ammy, there's someone I want you to meet," He said. "Hold on."

With this, he jumped into the entrance of Ponc'tan, mumbling to himself about where he put "that stupid hammer", and a few minutes later hopped back out.

"Aha, found it!" He said triumphantly. As he exited the stump, Ammy watched as the opening glowed a little, before a relatively small, although still way too big to fit through that little hole, squeezed through and bounced over to rest by Issun.

"Is that…the Lucky Mallet?" Ammy said with a smile as memories of the bouncing little treasure. Issun bounced in affirmation.

"I can't believe you kept it!" She said as the mallet bounced faster, as if excited by her presence. She giggled as it bounced around in skittering circles, clearly eager to shrink someone.

"Well, whaddya say?" Issun said to her. Ammy nodded eagerly and stood still as the mallet hopped over to her and floated up to her head, where it gently aimed its shot on top of her head. Once its aim was secure, it reeled back and slammed with all its might right in the center of Ammy's head. Instantly she felt an odd tingling sensation, and when she opened her eyes she saw Waka, Kai, and everything else around her growing bigger, until she was the same size as her Poncle companion.

Before she could get a chance to get her bearings, Issun grabbed hold of her and hopped back into the entrance. A white light flashed, blinding her momentarily, and when she opened her eyes, she was in the mystical village of Ponc'tan.

It was just as beautiful as she remembered it: the whole entire Poncle village almost floated in the air, the different platforms connected by bridges of spiderwebs and twigs. In the center where these bridges branched off stood a giant mushroom (or at least giant by Poncle standards) that was surrounded by a pool of water. Poncles milled around lazily, making idle conversation or simply staring off into space.

Only after did she take in the sight before her did she realize that Issun was still with her: she turned to see him simply grinning at her, the wrinkles around his still-youthful eyes scrunched up.

"Well, I haven't changed that much, have I?" Issun teased her. She couldn't help herself; she smiled and threw herself into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Whoa there, furball!" He said, patting her on the back. "Easy there."

She pulled away to look at him better: he was still the same Issun that she remembered, except for the fact that his jet-black hair had turned grey, a scruffy beard hung down to his shoulders, and he had an abundance of deep-set wrinkles on his face.

"The years have been terrible to you," Ammy teased, a smirk forming when Issun dived at her, steam practically shooting out of his ears.

"You stupid furball! We can't all go from slobbering mutts to busty babes, ya know!"

He reached for Denkomaru, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw she was laughing. He let out a sigh and sheathed the sword, then turned toward the village.

"Hngh…come on. I have someone I want you to meet." He beckoned for her to follow, and they began strolling down the bridge to where the leader of Ponc'tan's residence stood. With a nod to the two Poncle guards on either side of the door, Issun pushed it open and led Ammy inside.

It was the same as Ammy remembered it from when she had come here to talk to Ishaku, with the exception that it was a lot more immaculate than she remembered. As she gazed around the room at the artisan paintings on the walls, she heard someone enter the room behind her.

"Issun!"

She whirled around to see someone burying her face into Issun's chest, and he smiled and stroked her hair. She drew a bit closer, and she realized that she recognized the green-spotted insect wings on the female Poncle's head.

"Wait…Miya?" She said, astonished. Miya pulled away from Issun, and as Issun saw Ammy's look of confusion, he grinned sheepishly and went to stand beside Miya.

"Oh, right, er…Furball, you know Miya, right? Miya, remember this old furball?"

Recognition sparkled in Miya's dark eyes, and she smiled. "Ah, yes! You were that cute white dog that Issun used to travel with, right?"

Ammy nodded, and suddenly it clicked in her mind. "Ah, I see what's going on here…"

She smiled cheekily, and Issun blushed heavily. "Yeah, Miya's my wife, alright? Got a problem with that?"

A giggle escaped her lips, and Issun narrowed his eyes at her. "What, got something to say about how I'm too much of a player to get married? Well go ahead, say it!"

She shook her head dismissively, a smile of amusement still on her lips. "No, it's not that. You two just look so cute together!"

This remark earned another angry blush from Issun, and a submissive giggle from Miya.

"Oh, Issun, stop," Miya said, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "You're gone for all this time with barely a word of explanation, and the moment you get back you start picking fights?"

"Sorry, dear," He mumbled. Miya giggled again and kissed him on the cheek before turning and leaving the room.

As soon as she was gone, Ammy couldn't hold it in any longer. "Awwwww," She cooed. "Look at the Great Issun, settling down and raising a family. It's so sweet."

He muttered angrily for a moment before turning back to where Miya had exited. There was a look in his eyes that Ammy had never seen there before, and she instantly knew that it was love. A small smile appeared on her face at that look of affection and love that would probably only be seen in Issun's eyes once in a blue moon. But even though it was fleeting, gone as soon as it had come, she knew that in that one little glance, there was a whole sea of emotion there.

"I wish I could see this side of you more often," She said sweetly, causing him to turn back to her and straighten up a little.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it," He said. "Now, for that someone I wanted you to meet."

He left the room and returned a few minutes later with Miya and someone else in tow. He took the unfamiliar Poncle by the shoulders and positioned him in front of Ammy, and he looked up at her calmly.

"Ammy," He said. "Meet my son, Seiichi."

She almost reeled back a little in surprise, but stopped herself. Instead, she smiled and dipped into a bow of greeting. He did the same, and as the both of them straightened up she took a moment to take in his appearance: he was a spitting image of Issun, with the same messy black hair and mischievous black eyes. He wore the shell of a purple beetle on his head, plastering his straight black bangs over his forehead. He had a few freckles spattered across his small, button nose and a mouth fixed in a neutral expression.

"Seiichi, this is Furball," Issun said after a moment of silence. His eyes lit up, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, so you're Amaterasu," He said. "My dad's told me a lot about you."

She smiled and nodded, her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "Hmm, that's interesting. Your dad's told me _nothing _about you, Seiichi."

As she said this, she shot a look at Issun. He shrugged and just wrapped his arm around Miya's shoulders.

He shrugged at this, obviously catching the silent exchange between Ammy and Issun. "That's okay. A lot of people tell me I'm not like my dad."

She could tell: his presence was calming, and he seemed to be quite mellow, the exact opposite of Issun.

"He's in training to become the next Celestial Envoy," Issun said. "I'm getting a bit old for this job." He grinned cheekily at Ammy, and she rolled her eyes.

"Aw, Issun," She said. "You've always been able to keep up with me. I'm just surprised that you're actually thinking of ducking out on me."

"Well, that concussion that old Foxbreath dealt me hasn't exactly done any good, so…"

Just then, Miya intervened. "Wait, concussion? What're you talking about? Did you get hurt? Are you okay?"

As she fussed over him and Seiichi left the room, obviously bored, Ammy smiled and laughed to herself. It would definitely take some time to get used to the fact that Issun wasn't the ladies' man he used to be. But seeing little things like this, people raising families, preparing the next generation to take things over, gave her a tiny spark of hope for the future. Even though Yami was at large and the secrets of the Oina loomed ahead of her, she felt rejuvenated with a new hope.

She sighed happily and backed out of the door as Issun was swept away by his concerned wife. She turned and breathed in the fragrant air, knowing that whatever was to come, she would face it with all of the bravery and strength she could muster.


	26. Chapter 26: Yoshpet

_~ A Recap ~_

_Just then, Miya intervened. "Wait, concussion? What're you talking about? Did you get hurt? Are you okay?"_

_As she fussed over him and Seiichi left the room, obviously bored, Ammy smiled and laughed to herself. It would definitely take some time to get used to the fact that Issun wasn't the ladies' man he used to be. But seeing little things like this, people raising families, preparing the next generation to take things over, gave her a tiny spark of hope for the future. Even though Yami was at large and the secrets of the Oina loomed ahead of her, she felt rejuvenated with a new hope. _

_She sighed happily and backed out of the door as Issun was swept away by his concerned wife. She turned and breathed in the fragrant air, knowing that whatever was to come, she would face it with all of the bravery and strength she could muster._

* * *

><p>( Waka's P.O.V. )<p>

Waka stood outside of the little tree stump known as Ponc'tan with the Oina girl, Kai, hugging himself to keep warm and trying to push the awkwardness of the situation out of his mind.

_Hurry, Amaterasu... _He thought, casting a sidelong glance at Kai, who was currently stroking a baby deer on the head. It made sense that she would get along so well with animals, after all she could turn into one at will.

After a few more minutes of Waka feeling extremely awkward about not trying to make any kind of conversation with the Oina girl, there was a glowing within the stump and a moment later, Amaterasu and Issun appeared, followed by the Lucky Mallet. In a few short pounds, Amaterasu was back to her normal size, and shook herself off a little as she looked around.

"Sorry to make you wait," She said sheepishly. Kai and Waka both dismissed it as she positioned Issun on her shoulder and took a few steps forward.

Just then, the fawn Kai was petting pricked its ears up, looking over at its mother, who was looking around warily. The fawn got up, wobbling slightly, and hurried over to the doe.

"What..." Kai muttered as she straightened up, her brown eyes watching the deer as they suddenly turned and fled into the bushes. A few birds that had been scavenging for insects or berries suddenly took flight, their startled chirps echoing throughout the vast forest.

"What's going on?" Amaterasu said as more and more of the animals in the area fled. A few moments later they all gasped as the ground started trembling, filling all of their ears with a deafening roar.

There was a low groaning sound, and all of them slowly turned their heads in horror to see a massive tree beginning to topple over, threatening to crush Amaterasu. Its roots tore out of the ground and it gathered speed, casting a long, dark shadow over Amaterasu's frozen body.

It took a moment for Waka to register what was happening, and in a flash he took off running toward the rigid goddess. The leaves of the giant tree were falling to the ground in masses as the tree continued to topple, and at the last second, right before it hit the ground and crushed Amaterasu, Waka tackled her, sending both of them sprawling onto the ground beside the fallen tree.

A cloud of dust erupted from where the weight of the tree hit the ground, causing them all to cough and choke until the dust finally cleared. Waka opened one eye to look around, not quite sure of his surroundings anymore; he could feel Amaterasu's pounding heart somewhere underneath him, and he heard the ragged coughing of Kai somewhere to his left. He coughed a few more times and looked down to where he thought Amaterasu was, and his eyes widened as he realized the kind of position they were in.

Amaterasu was safe, just obviously in shock, lying on her back with her arms spread out on the ground. Waka had landed on top of her and was now straddling her hips with his hands placed firmly on her shoulders. He looked down at her and saw her wide-eyed with terror and adrenaline, and her cheeks bright red.

Waka felt his face grow warm as well and got off of her, slumping down onto the ground beside her. She slowly sat up and brushed herself off before standing shakily and fixing her gaze on the tree that had come so very close to taking her life.

"What...I..."

She struggled to form some kind of words, but all that came out was meaningless gibberish. Waka stood and walked around to examine the base of the tree before turning to face the others.

"How did this happen?" Kai said, the fear of the last few moments clear in her shaking voice. "I don't understand..."

"I think I do," Issun said from where he had been knocked off of Ammy's shoulder when Waka tackled her. "Look."

He bounced higher than usual to indicate they should all look at the sky, and as they did they all gasped in disbelief.

"Wh...what does this mean?" Amaterasu said, her voice shaking; where the sky had been clogged with clouds before, now the sun was easily seen, except for the fact that it was a dark red colour and had some very familiar markings...

"Oh no..." Kai muttered. "That...that is what I saw all of those years ago..."

Waka felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach as this evil omen blazed down on them, casting its unnatural light over the forest.

"Yami...he's trying to warn you," Kai continued a moment later, her voice quiet. "He's trying to prevent you from seeking after him."

"Well he was certainly almost successful, wasn't he?" Waka put in, taking a few steps to stand near Amaterasu, who was staring at something in the distance, her eyes unfocused.

"Amaterasu?" He said uncertainly. She shook her head, as if the sound of his voice had jarred her back into reality. She quickly dismissed it with a wave of her hand and advanced toward the entrance to inner Yoshpet, where they would need to go through to reach the Spirit Gate.

"Come on," She said, her voice unusually brisk and business-like. "Let's get moving. We don't have all day."

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

The rest of the journey into the heart of Yoshpet was spent in silence as they hurried along under the ever-thickening dark canopy of trees over their heads. They walked in a single-file line with Kai leading, then followed by Ammy and Waka walking at the rear.

Ammy's eyes stayed fixedly ahead for the whole journey, her thoughts not really there. She was still incredibly shaken by what had happened outside of Ponc'tan. So now Yami was going to try and use the forces of nature against her? She had an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach as they walked, not sure what to expect when they arrived at their destination.

Finally they reached the last stretch of forest and sprinted through it, all of them eager to get out of these eerie woods. Amaterasu could feel something exerting an odd sort of pressure as they entered the last clearing in the very heart of the forest, and a dim glow caught her eye. She looked to the center of the clearing to see it emitting a soft glow that almost seemed to prod her gently as she stepped toward it, her eyes captivated by the strange markings and patterns and the soft hum that seemed to call to her.

"Well, this is it," Kai said as all of them stood side by side to admire the odd artifact before them. "I…I can't go with you. I experienced the horrors of what happened once already, I can't do it again. I'm sorry, Amaterasu."

Amaterasu turned to the last Oina and smiled gently. "Thank you for everything, Kai. You are truly the bravest person I know."

With that the two exchanged a bow, and Ammy took a deep breath as she looked back to the Spirit Gate; Waka and a bouncing Issun were already standing in front of it.

"Ready to go, _ma chérie?" _Waka asked, and Ammy nodded as she stood in front of them and watched as Issun bounced forward.

"Remember, only Poncles can open this door," He said as he unsheathed Denkomaru and held it out in front of him. With a fierce cry, he jumped up and came down on the middle of the door with the blade, and all three of them watched in silent awe as the door opened slowly, revealing a bright white light that pierced all of their senses. As Ammy stepped forward, she almost felt comforted by the soft warmth that the entrance emanated, but she wouldn't let herself be fooled; after all, legends say that opening the Spirit Gate invites chaos and disaster.

With a deep breath Ammy straightened up, her dark gaze fixed determinedly on the opening as she took a few steps forward, not even bothering to think about it. She made her way into the light, her eyes closing as an odd sensation enveloped her, and when she opened them she knew something was different.


	27. Chapter 27: Emotion

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Haachi here! So sorry about the delay for chapter 26, but I'm dedicating most of my time now to bringing this story to a close. And just a warning, this chapter has some MAJOR AmmyxWaka fluff going on, so be prepared for that. Anyway, look forward to more chapters of Tengoku and don't forget to leave a quick review!**_  
><em>

_**~ With love, Haachi ~**_

* * *

><p><em>~ A Recap ~<em>

"_Ready to go, ma chérie?" Waka asked, and Ammy nodded as she stood in front of them and watched as Issun bounced forward._

"_Remember, only Poncles can open this door," He said as he unsheathed Denkomaru and held it out in front of him. With a fierce cry, he jumped up and came down on the middle of the door with the blade, and all three of them watched in silent awe as the door opened slowly, revealing a bright white light that pierced all of their senses. As Ammy stepped forward, she almost felt comforted by the soft warmth that the entrance emanated, but she wouldn't let herself be fooled; after all, legends say that opening the Spirit Gate invites chaos and disaster._

_With a deep breath Ammy straightened up, her dark gaze fixed determinedly on the opening as she took a few steps forward, not even bothering to think about it. She made her way into the light, her eyes closing as an odd sensation enveloped her, and when she opened them she knew something was different._

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

Amaterasu took a tentative step forward, instantly feeling an odd sensation that told her that this was not the normal world. She looked around, noticing that the gate had brought them back to the entrance of Yoshpet.

The Goddess turned to see Waka and Issun emerging from the gate behind her, and she took a moment to take in her surroundings a bit more; it was the same old Kamui, but there were no people to be seen…exactly how far back had the gate taken them?

"Come on, let's get up to the village," Ammy said, taking the lead as they made their way up the hill that led into Uep'keer.

As they entered the village, Amaterasu marveled at how mild the weather was; they must've been taken back to the summer months. There was only a light sprinkling of snow on the ground, and as they entered the village she saw what she had been hoping for.

The village bustled with activity, from little children running around in the village center to adults sitting outside and chatting happily. Ammy felt a smile come to her face as she looked around at the familiar faces; the boy with the otter mask and a few other of the village children were playing keep-away with a ball, their squeals of delight piercing the otherwise calm and content atmosphere, and Kemu and Tuskle were sitting near a fire together, watching the village happily.

"Yes, we made it," Ammy said happily as she took a few steps forward into the village, catching the children's attention. Otter Mask ran over, his eyes bright and happy behind his mask.

"Hi, welcome to our village," She said. "You know, you look kind of familiar…"

Just then, footsteps behind them caught both of their attention, and Ammy looked up to see the one face she had been especially hoping for; Oki stood proudly in front of them, his normally stern eyes softening at the sight before him.

"So, Amaterasu has returned to Kamui," He said, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little, indicating that he was smiling. Ammy smiled back and gave him a deep bow, which he returned.

"The last time we saw you was when you saved us from the Twin Demons," He said. "You have…changed."

"Well you haven't," Issun pointed out, and Oki tilted his head a little as he examined him.

"Issun? You've…" He cut off, unsure of the sight before him. "I don't understand how you've gotten so…ah…"

"Yeah, better not say anything pal," Issun threatened, his tiny hand moving to rest on Denkomaru's hilt.

"Calm down, Issun," Ammy scolded. "Anyway, it's a long story."

"Come with me," Oki said, patting Otter Mask on the head before walking back toward the village entrance. The three of them followed until they reached his little house outside the village, and Ammy ducked inside. The place was still the same, she guessed it just didn't change in here no matter what occurred on the outside, and for some reason it comforted her a bit.

"So, what brings you back to the Northern Lands?" Oki said as he threw some wood into the fire pit and lit it, the dried wood catching the flames instantly and blazing to life.

"I don't think I can tell you." Ammy said softly, her gaze fixed as she stared into the depths of the fire. She looked up and set her eyes on Oki's, her deep black gaze boring into red.

"I need to do this alone," She said. "But I must ask this…what happened after the Ark of Yamato vanished?"

Oki sat back, his eyes closing as he recollected it. "The Oina saw an era of peace," He said finally. "Lika has performed the Volcanic Incantation every year now for the last 20 years."

_So, it's been 20 years since I left then, _she thought. "What about the lake?"

"There's nothing there now," Oki said. "Although…"

"Although what?" She prodded, feeling an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach.

He hesitated before continuing. "…some of our villagers have reported an odd red glow coming from the very bottom of the lake that you can see through the ice."

_Oh no… _She stood quickly, turning on her heel and leaving Oki's little hut, making back toward the village. She ignored the calls of Oki, Waka and Issun as she picked up the pace, now running through the snow toward the village.

She rocketed up the hill and through Uep'keer, ignoring the confused cries of adults and children as she ran and ran, until she reached the gate that led to Laochi Lake.

The door was open; she assumed now that the Ark was gone, there was no danger to the villagers. She could feel it now though, there was definitely danger there.

Her breathing was heavy as she slowed to a walk, passing the altar that honored Ezofuji and Kutone, and looked out over the deserted lake; there wasn't a living thing in sight, and even the constant wind that blew here had died down, leaving only heavy silence.

She shivered as an unnatural chill went down her spine. She took a few cautious steps out onto the surface of the lake, the ice causing her to slip along as she made her way to the center of the lake. At this point Oki, Waka and Issun had caught up with her and were watching as she came closer and closer to the original resting place of the Ark.

Ammy inhaled sharply as she saw what Oki had mentioned; instead of just a subtle red glow like he had implied, there was a pulsing red fog that moved and churned beneath the surface of the ice.

The thing that was most intriguing about this sight was right beneath the transparent-looking fog, was an odd-looking artifact; it was plate-like and flat and had strange markings that glowed an opalescent blue. It was captivating, and Ammy didn't even notice that Waka had followed her out onto the surface of the lake.

"Hm…I recognize these symbols," Waka said as he examined them. "It's Moon Tribe writing."

_Moon Tribe Writing? _Ammy thought, puzzled as Waka's eyes narrowed.

"…It's some kind of sundial. Look," Waka beckoned to foreign markings all around the outer edge of the plate-like object. He then looked up at the sky, and his brow furrowed. Ammy looked up too to see what she had been dreading; the sun was unnaturally red, and a pitch black shadow was beginning to creep onto the edges.

"According to how this reads," He continued as he strained to read the strange, otherworldly markings. "We have three days."

"Three days?" Amaterasu said, her heart sinking as she gazed at the sun. She could already feel the darkness sapping her power. "That's it?"

Waka nodded, also looking up at the sun in dismay.

"But…how can I defeat Yami again when I don't even have all of the brush techniques?" She said, feeling defeated. She already felt useless, and yet there was still so much to be done.

"You already have 8 of them, _ma chérie,_" Waka said, brushing a strand of Amaterasu's silvery hair away from her face. "Who says you can't find 5 more?"

"In three days?" She contradicted, her head low in despair. "It's hopeless."

She looked up at she felt Waka's warm hand come up beneath her chin, lifting her head so she would look at him. There was something in his crystal blue eyes that she had never seen before, and she automatically felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Don't talk like that," He said sternly, although his voice was gentle. "You are the strongest person I know, and if you lose hope…I lose hope."

His hand moved to her cheek, his fingertips slowly stroking the soft skin. Ammy closed her eyes and felt herself nuzzle into his palm a bit, and her hand came up to hold his there.

Her eyes opened to look at him, a small smile gracing her face.

"Waka…"

"_Oui?_"

"I just want you to know…I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. You…you make me feel different. Than the others, I mean…I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

She felt butterflies arise in her stomach as she stopped, her eyes fixed on his, silently hoping he would pick up on what she was trying to say. He smiled softly, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Your heart shines brighter than the sun ever could, _ma chérie," _He said softly, and she closed her eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" They heard Issun shout from the edge of the lake. They separated, Ammy absentmindedly pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as she smiled sheepishly at Waka. If only she had known the emotions that came with being human…

As the two of them made their way back to where Oki and Issun stood, Ammy tried to un-jumble her thoughts. Something about Waka made her feel something she had never felt before, like how her heart beat fast whenever he smiled at her or gazed at her with those clear, crystal eyes. For now, when everything was falling apart around her, she knew he would be there to comfort her, to help her through anything when she needed him. For once, now, as they rejoined Oki and Issun, the problems at hand were pushed out of her mind.

_Maybe this feeling is what humans call…love._


	28. Chapter 28: Time is Running Out

_~ A Recap ~_

"_Your heart shines brighter than the sun ever could, ma chérie," He said softly, and she closed her eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead._

"_Hey, what's going on over there?" They heard Issun shout from the edge of the lake. They separated, Ammy absentmindedly pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as she smiled sheepishly at Waka. If only she had known the emotions that came with being human…_

_As the two of them made their way back to where Oki and Issun stood, Ammy tried to un-jumble her thoughts. Something about Waka made her feel something she had never felt before, like how her heart beat fast whenever he smiled at her or gazed at her with those clear, crystal eyes. For now, when everything was falling apart around her, she knew he would be there to comfort her, to help her through anything when she needed him. For once, now, as they rejoined Oki and Issun, the problems at hand were pushed out of her mind. _

_Maybe this feeling is what humans call…love._

* * *

><p>( Yami's P.O.V. )<p>

He could sense her there, her footsteps making small thudding sounds on the ice. It was fresh in his memory; his humiliating defeat, being thrown out of the Ark and being buried here in the ice. It had been a long time, and he knew she had come back to seek him…

_Everything has gone as planned…_

His peacefully closed eyelids slowly opened in spite of his encasing of ice, and he flexed his fingers slowly. His red, snakelike eyes glowed brilliantly in the cold darkness of the ice as a smile spread slowly across his face.

"You may have defeated me last time, Amaterasu…" He hissed, his exhalation causing the ice surrounding his face to shrink back as if it were afraid of him. "But believe me when I say, things have only just begun…"

In just three short days he would be at his absolute strongest power, and Nippon would be covered in eternal darkness and that foolish goddess would be defeated. He could almost taste the sweet victory on his tongue as he ran it across his teeth.

"You can prepare yourself all you want, Amaterasu," Yami hissed. "But it's no use; your precious Nippon will finally be mine…all mine."

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

The shaky, sick feeling that had sunken in when they first arrived had not dissipated from Amaterasu's gut as the sun dawned the next morning, giving her only two days left to find 3 more brush techniques; she had visited all of the places she could, looking for Brush Gods like a maniac until she managed to find Waterspout and Inferno. Nuregami and Moegami had both given her the same warning about the trials ahead, only making Ammy feel worse.

Bright and early the next morning, Ammy stepped out of the animal skin door of Oki's hut and stretched her arms above her head. She shivered a little as her skin automatically responded to how much the temperature had changed from how it had been the day before.

_It's already beginning… _She thought in dismay as Issun bounced slowly out of the hut, followed by Waka and finally Oki.

"Brrr, it got cold!" Issun commented immediately, his vibrant green aura turning a bit blue.

"This isn't normal…" Oki mumbled, his eyes hard as he surveyed the surrounding area. "It's summer time; it should not be this cold."

Ammy nodded and rubbed her arms quickly to heat up a bit before turning to address the others. "Come on, we need to get started. Oki, go to the village. I'm afraid you can't get involved with these matters."

Oki nodded and turned to go back inside, probably to start a fire and hide from this bitter cold. Ammy silently thanked him for not arguing and instead turned to Waka.

"Where should we start?" She asked, not really sure of what to do. After all, there was so much to do she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

"Why not track down Itegami," Issun suggested. "I mean, we're already in Kamui. He's probably in Wawku Shrine."

"Hm, good idea, Issun," Ammy said after a moment as she scooped him up to place him on her shoulder.

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna ride out in the open when it's this cold!" He said in disbelief before hopping down to settle into the warm crevice of her breasts. She rolled her eyes and motioned for Waka to follow.

He shook his head. "I think I will stay here and keep an eye on the village, _ma chérie,_" He said. "Make sure nothing goes awry in your absence."

Ammy opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but closed it after a moment and smiled. With Issun snuggled safely in her kimono, she turned on her heel slowly and began her journey up to Uep'keer, and then out to Laochi Lake where Wawku Shrine stood proudly at the base of Ezofuji. She walked slowly, her thoughts wandering far from where she was now. The thought of what was to come still weighed heavy on her mind, like an ominous fog clouding her thoughts.

_I hope I'm strong enough for this, _She thought, her brow furrowing as she walked quietly up the hill and through the village. It was quieter than the day before, and she assumed that everyone was indoors because of the sudden cold. She couldn't help but feel her stomach lurch when she remembered Kai's recounting of what had happened…that's why she was here now, to fix her mistake of not being there to protect the people of Nippon, to do it over again and save the countless lives that were lost.

Finally she reached the end of the path that led around the edge of the lake. Tuskle's small shrine was dark inside except for the small glow of a fire that lit the inside just a little. Ammy turned her attention from the shrine to Affun Gate, which was open a little; she assumed that anyone from the village was allowed to visit and pay their respects to Itegami and Ezofuji. Quiet as a mouse, she slipped through the gate and began climbing a set of stairs that must've been built for easy access to the top of the shrine after she, Oki, and Shiranui had ridden it of Lechku and Nechku.

The climb up was slow but steady, and once she made it up the icy steps she emerged from the cover of the temple into the open air at the peak of Ezofuji. The air was cold and dry up here and Ammy shivered as she looked around; the sky was a dark grey but surprisingly clear, and the sun's eerie red light shone dimly over everything.

Issun poked his head out of Ammy's kimono and looked around. "Wow," He said. "Something in the air feels…odd."

"You can say that again," The Goddess replied as she walked toward the center of the platform. "I can feel the evil surrounding the peaks, pushing and prodding to break the serenity here."

"I can sense it too…" Issun mumbled. "Hey, look!"

Ammy looked up to where Issun was pointing and saw what she had come here for; a constellation in the shape of an ox was illuminated in the already-darkened sky. The Goddess pulled out her Celestial Brush and traced the missing dots, watching as the constellation came to life and Itegami charged down from the heavens.

"Ah, Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all…"

They exchanged a deep bow and Itegami swung his head around a bit. "There is a great evil threatening the Northern Lands once again…I can feel it here, suffocating me. I grant you the power of Blizzard to freeze evil in its tracks and rid the world of it once and for all!"

Ammy closed her eyes as the technique was reabsorbed, and in a flash of white light Itegami was gone.

As soon as the Brush God vanished, she felt the darkness pressing on her even more. She felt an involuntary shiver creep down her spine as she slowly turned to head back inside the temple.

"Going somewhere, Amaterasu?"

Ammy gasped and spun around so fast that she lost her balance slightly. Her eyes narrowed when she saw who the voice belonged to.

"You…?"

She knew there was no mistake of who this person – no, thing - standing before her could be. The way darkness pulsed from his form and his deep red eyes bore into her very soul could only mean one thing; Yami.

"You…what-'

"You seem at quite a loss for words, Amaterasu," He said, his voice coming out in a bone chilling hiss. A dangerous smile was fixed on his thin, pale lips as he took a step forward. Ammy automatically jumped back, all of her senses on high alert.

"Ooh, jumpy aren't we?" He smirked slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Ammy said firmly, straightening up and scowling; she was determined to stand her ground.

Yami flicked a piece of his long, icy white hair over his shoulder and narrowed his snakelike eyes at her. "Just thought I'd drop in."

A low growl vibrated from Ammy's throat as she crouched into an attacking stance, her hand moving for Divine Retribution.

"Now now," He held up his arms in surrender. "None of that."

Ammy let her hand hover over Divine Retribution, not daring to let her guard down with him.

"What's going on? How did you return?" She asked, her voice quaveringly slightly this time.

"Oh, all of that will come in time, Sun Goddess," He said, the teasing tone of his voice infuriating her. She snarled and charged at him, her long strides closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Ammy swung her reflector, aiming straight for his chest, but right as contact was about to be made, he vanished and rematerialized behind her.

She spun around, her breathing heavy with the adrenaline that pumped through her veins. Yami let out a low chuckle, his whole body shaking as his eyes narrowed at her.

"So, that is how things are going to be, hm?" He said. "I look forward to meeting you again when the time comes. For now..."

He held his hands out and a spinning ball of pure blackness formed. He smiled at her again and thrust his hands outward, sending Ammy into total and complete darkness.

"I'll be waiting for you…" Ammy jumped at the voice right by her ear and looked around wildly until the darkness cleared, and she was alone.

"T-that was…?" Issun peered out from inside her kimono.

Ammy nodded, feeling another chill ripple along her spine.

"We need to go," She said. "There isn't much time."


	29. Chapter 29: My Will

**Author's Note: Wow, we're finally approaching the finale! I've gotta say, it's been great reading all of your lovely reviews. I've truly put everything I've got into satisfying all of you absolutely wonderful readers. So please, sit back, enjoy, and don't forgot to review!**_  
><em>

_**~ With love, Haachi ~**_

* * *

><p><em>~ A Recap ~<em>

_She spun around, her breathing heavy with the adrenaline that pumped through her veins. Yami let out a low chuckle, his whole body shaking as his eyes narrowed at her._

"_So, that is how things are going to be, hm?" He said. "I look forward to meeting you again when the time comes. For now..."_

_He held his hands out and a spinning ball of pure blackness formed. He smiled at her again and thrust his hands outward, sending Ammy into total and complete darkness._

"_I'll be waiting for you…" Ammy jumped at the voice right by her ear and looked around wildly until the darkness cleared, and she was alone._

"_T-that was…?" Issun peered out from inside her kimono._

_Ammy nodded, feeling another chill ripple along her spine. _

"_We need to go," She said. "There isn't much time."_

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

The next days passed in a blur as Amaterasu tried her hardest to locate the rest of the Brush Techniques. Kamui quickly became colder, sending the confused villagers into their homes to keep warm, and the village that had been thriving a few days before was now desolate and empty.

The morning of the third and final day, Ammy looked up from her perch on the hill as the thick cover of dark grey clouds lightened just a bit, indicating that the sun was coming up. She hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before, having been too busy whirling her Celestial Brush through the air in a feeble attempt to hone her skills.

Her jumbled mind wandered to before all of this had started; she had been oblivious up there on the Celestial Plane, the utter peace and happiness up there shielding what was really happening in Nippon. She still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt at not having done her duty as guardian of Nippon, and she would never forgive herself if Yami won. They had been feuding for eons, but she could never remember him being this strong…although she had a fierce determination to protect the world below the Heavens, the reality of the situation pressed down on her shoulders with the crushing force of the sea.

"Amaterasu?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts and her eyes flitted up to see Waka standing there, his blue eyes clouded with worry.

"Are you alright?"

Ammy nodded and stood, brushing the snow off of her legs. Her gaze went out over the twin peaks of Ezofuji, to where the sun could just barely bee seen; only a small amount of sunlight was piercing through the inky blackness now almost completely covering it. She felt considerably weakened, and her legs shook slightly as she made another attempt out of many during the days before to bring the sun out with her brush, to no avail.

"What will I do if Yami wins?" She said almost inaudibly, her face contorting into an expression of sadness and doubt.

"He won't, _ma chérie,_" Waka said, his long golden hair moving softly around his shoulders with the bitter wind. "I have all the faith in the world in you. We all do."

Ammy nodded and took in a sharp breath as the wind picked up, considerably colder and sharper than before. It almost whispered to her, calling her to face her destiny.

"I can feel him," She whispered, her heart beating a bit faster. "He's near…"

"You will overcome this," The Tao Master said. "He's only toying with you."

She remained silent, her mind far away. She let her mind go back through her second journey to Nippon, everything she had been through; saving Kamiki, restoring the faith of the people in Sei-an city, saving the Emperor from Ninetails, and now coming here to correct the mistake she made of not being able to fulfill her duties.

"It really has been a wild ride, hasn't it?" She said eventually, giving Waka a weak smile.

"Indeed it has, _ma chérie," _He replied with a grin.

The brief happiness at sharing a smile with Waka was snatched away as quickly as it had come as Ammy looked out over the mountains once more.

"I have to end this," She said softly. "Nippon will have its eternal peace."

"We'll be right beside you to help as much as we can, Amaterasu," Waka said. Ammy shook her head.

"No," She replied. "I have to do this alone. I couldn't live with myself if one of you got hurt."

"But, Amaterasu, what if…"

She shook her head firmly and gave him a hard stare. "No, Waka. This is my fate. If I go down, I'm going down alone."

Before Waka could have the chance to argue any more, she turned swiftly on her heel and made way for Laochi Lake, leaving him standing there startled before taking off after her.

"Amaterasu, wait!" She heard him call, but she paid no attention; all of her concentration was trained on her ultimate goal. It was time to end this once and for all.

* * *

><p>She didn't stop running as she passed the village, jumping into the air with otherworldly strength over the rocks and up to the peak of Uep'keer.<p>

She could feel the darkness wrapping around her like tentacles as she slowed her pace, her muscles tightening painfully with fatigue. She approached the altar that praised Ezofuji and looked out over the lake, and gasped at what she saw.

The space where the Ark of Yamato had once been and the sign deep beneath the ice were now gone, the ice completely enveloped in a pitch-black heaving mass of absolute darkness. It writhed hungrily as if it were a starving animal, feeding off of the energy around it. Above all of this floated none other than Yami, the Overlord of Darkness, an oddly peaceful expression on his face as he tamed the dark mass below him.

As if sensing her there, Yami opened his snakelike eyes and smiled oddly.

"Ah, so you've arrived," He said, his exhalation causing the darkness to shrink back a little. Ammy hopped out onto the ice, her legs moving gracefully over the slippery surface as she approached her adversary.

Yami crouched down a bit and hopped out over the dark mass, floating down to land gracefully on the ice in front of her.

"And here I was mistaking you for a coward," He taunted, that odd smile still there. Ammy snarled and tensed her muscles, ready to spring.

"It's time to end this, my old foe," She said, her voice dripping poison. "Once and for all."

Yami chuckled a little as he slowly began to pace, walking around her in a circle. She kept her eyes locked on him, ready for any surprises he may have.

"Ohoho, all of that will come in good time, my friend." He replied. Amaterasu looked at him in confusion, but her eyes narrowed within a split second.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

He stopped and absentmindedly began twirling a strand of icy white hair around his long, slender finger. "Oh, that's right~ I haven't informed you of my plan yet. Silly me."

_Plan? _She thought, her mind racing. _This is his plan! Or is it…?_

"Haven't you noticed that there weren't nearly as many of my minions wandering about this dreadful place as last time you graced us all with your _divine _presence?" The way he emphasized this only infuriated Ammy, his teasing voice tugging at her nerves.

"You were foolish enough to leave the Celestial Plain completely unprotected whilst on your little escapade to Nippon, were you not?" He continued. "What with your Celestials just barely getting back on their feet and those mangy Brush Gods scattered."

Amaterasu's stomach leaped into her throat as she listened intently to what he was saying. "You mean…?"

"Yes," He hissed. "Your precious Celestial Plain has been overrun by my demons in the time you were here, slaying those foolish monsters and regaining the faith of the people. And of course, Ninetails and the others were simply a distraction to keep you busy."

Ammy's eyes widened in horror, her shoulders slumping as she tried to take all of this in. "N-no…it can't be true…"

"Oh, but it is!" Yami snarled, his voice suddenly rising in hysteria. "I'd be a fool to send you on the same path twice, but this…this has worked out just perfectly. I lured you to Nippon with the talk of monsters arising again and lulled you into a false sense of security with the thought that your Plane was safe. Now that the heavens have fallen and the sun is completely covered by my darkness, you are near powerless. You have fallen right into my trap."

He chuckled again, his eyes fixed on her, challenging her. "I really must say, I expected it to be harder to fool you, but you've still the intelligence of a stupid mutt."

Ammy let out a roar, her entire being filling with rage. "You monster! I'll kill you!"

Divine Retribution was in her hands in a fraction of a second, and she ran at him with all of her might, slashing and spinning the powerful instrument. But even as she gave it all she had, he dodged her blows easily, nearly dancing circles around her as she fought blindly.

It was only a matter of time before she grew tired, her breath coming in short gasps as her blows slowed. Yami flew over her head and landed lightly in front of her once more.

"Come now, is that all you've got?" He teased, a smile of amusement coming to his face. "I thought the Great and Powerful Amaterasu would put up more of a fight than this."

She summoned back up all of her energy and ran at him once again, but it was no use; he dodged it so easily it was like she hadn't even thrown the blow. Her heart sank as she realized the futility of it all; the Celestial Plain overrun by demons, her beautiful radiant sun shrouded in deep darkness. She felt so stupid, having stumbled right into Yami's trap.

_Please, if there's anything to help me win this, _She thought as the final feeble rays of sunlight were blotted out by darkness. _Let it come to me, and soon._

* * *

><p>( Waka's P.O.V. )<p>

Sharp winds and ice like needles showered Waka as he ran as fast as he could through the now waist-deep snow, the entrance to Uep'keer still so far away. Issun sat perched on his shoulder, yelling words of encouragement over the howling wind.

"Atta boy, Half Bake!" He screamed. "Go, go! We have to find Ammy!"

Waka felt a scowl come to his face, but his annoyance with the little Poncle was drowned out by his worry for Amaterasu. She had disappeared so fast, he hadn't known what to think, and he had hightailed it as quickly as he could to Oki's hut to fetch Issun and warn Oki to protect the village.

Now even his ability to soar through the air was hindered by the thick darkness in the atmosphere, making it hard to breathe. He trudged on stubbornly, desperate to get to Amaterasu. She was indeed strong, but not nearly strong enough to face this on her own. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he just sat back and watched Amaterasu meet her downfall.

_We'll be there soon, _he thought. _Don't give up yet, Amaterasu._


	30. Chapter 30: Everlasting Sunshine

_~ A Recap ~_

"_Atta boy, Half Bake!" He screamed. "Go, go! We have to find Ammy!"_

_Waka felt a scowl come to his face, but his annoyance with the little Poncle was drowned out by his worry for Amaterasu. She had disappeared so fast, he hadn't known what to think, and he had hightailed it as quickly as he could to Oki's hut to fetch Issun and warn Oki to protect the village._

_Now even his ability to soar through the air was hindered by the thick darkness in the atmosphere, making it hard to breathe. He trudged on stubbornly, desperate to get to Amaterasu. She was indeed strong, but not nearly strong enough to face this on her own. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he just sat back and watched Amaterasu meet her downfall. _

We'll be there soon,_ he thought. _Don't give up yet, Amaterasu.

* * *

><p>( Waka's P.O.V. )<p>

After what seemed like hours of climbing and trudging through snow, Waka could finally see the gates to Laochi Lake. Issun urged him on as he felt a new strength flow into him and he somehow managed to run the rest of the way, skidding to a halt on the icy surface of the lake, his heart thudding in his chest.

The sight before him was shocking; the endless abyss of writhing darkness, the raging skies above them…and Amaterasu on her hands and knees in front of Yami.

"Amaterasu!" He cried out, running to her and kneeling down to see if she was alright.

"I-I'm fine," She said hoarsely, her breath coming in ragged gasps and a stream of blood gurgling out of the side of her mouth. She tried to stand on her trembling legs, but she was too weak.

"Shh, _ma chérie,_" He soothed, stroking her hair softly with his hand. Issun hopped off of his shoulder and bounced closer to Yami.

"You evil little…!" He yelled up at Yami, who simply raised an eyebrow. "You've got some nerve coming back for a second beating!"

Yami let out a chuckle, which just seemed to infuriate Issun even more. "Second beating? I think the only one receiving the beating here is your beloved Sun Goddess, Bug."

Issun growled and unsheathed Denkomaru. "I. AM. NOT. A. BUG!"

He leaped with all the strength of a warrior at Yami, but the dark being only laughed more as a barrier zapped Issun just like an insect. He dropped to the ground, dazed by the blow, his aura almost going out completely.

"Issun!" Waka called. "Get away from there!"

The Poncle shook his head a little and stumbled back over to where Amaterasu was now slumping over into Waka's arms. He pushed her hair away from her face, willing her to stay awake.

"You're foolish, Amaterasu," He said softly, looking up as Yami spoke.

"All of your efforts to stop me are futile!" He said triumphantly. "As we speak, the Celestial Plain is being devoured by evil, and soon this world will be next!"

He looked down, indicating the bottomless churning pit of blackness. "I've sucked the energy out of Amaterasu, and the darkness craves more…soon, Nippon will be reduced to nothing but a giant cursed zone. So you see, you should just give up now."

"No!" Waka said, and he turned back to look at the fading Sun Goddess.

"Amaterasu, I'm so sorry…sorry I didn't arrive sooner, or provide more help…" He said to her, but she only blinked foggily a few times.

"Aw, Ammy…" Issun said, bouncing onto her chest and rubbing her cheek vigorously with his hand. "You gotta get up…"

She mumbled something incoherent in response and Waka stood, resting her head gently on the ground. He fixed his eyes on Yami in a hard stare and approached him fearlessly.

But Yami only chuckled as Waka was faced with the challenge of overcoming his force field. "Foolish boy! It's no use, you'll never make it past my barrier! Nippon's last hope now lies near dead, all of her sun energy inside my cursed zone now. You don't stand a chance!"

Waka turned his attention back to Amaterasu, who seemed to be recovering a bit. She stood up shakily, her eyes widening as she saw what was before her.

"Waka! Get away from him!" She yelled, running clumsily toward him. She stumbled and tripped, and he held out his arms to catch her.

"Keep still," He said to her, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. "You're weak from battle."

Surprisingly she obeyed, her black eyes wide as she gazed up at him. He turned when Yami gave a growl of impatience.

"Enough! Amaterasu will belong to my darkness!" He gave a yell of rage and lashed out his hand, sending huge, black tendrils of blackness careening toward Amaterasu. Both of them let out a cry and Waka tightened his grip on her.

"No! You won't have her!" He yelled, but the darkness had closed in around them, creating a black, swirling typhoon. He could already feel his grip on Amaterasu slacken from the power of the gale around them, but he clung on for dear life.

She struggled weakly, but it was no use; she was still worn out and weak from the battle she had already fought. Her eyes were wide with terror as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Waka clenched his teeth as he expelled all of his strength in keeping a grip on her, but as the winds became stronger she was ripped away from him, and there was nothing but empty space.

"No! Waka!" She cried out as the tendrils sucked her back in, snaking their way around her body and binding her tightly. Yami let out a chuckle as she was pulled down into the blackness, the top of her head vanishing just a few seconds later.

Waka let out a cry of determination as he sprinted toward the quickly-closing gap. He snatched Issun up and jumped, his head sinking into the darkness just as it closed, leaving nothing in its wake.

* * *

><p>( Amaterasu's P.O.V. )<p>

"Ughh…"

Amaterasu groaned as she hit the ground, hard. She felt her bindings release her and she rolled onto her back, every part of her hurting like never before.

She opened her eyes slowly only to find that it was pitch black. A moment later she squinted a little as an icy white figure appeared in front of her.

Yami smirked at her and advanced toward her, the power pulsing off of him in waves in this deep, murky darkness. Ammy stood clumsily and growled feebly, trying to make herself as intimidating as she could.

"Aw, poor little pup is frightened. You really are pathetic, Amaterasu."

This enraged Ammy and she pulled out her Celestial Brush, drawing the correct stroke and unleashing a blazing trail of fire at Yami. He jumped back, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Still not giving up, eh?" He said as he bent into a fighting stance. "Fine. I'll end you once and for all."

"You won't win this, Yami!" Ammy sneered, and drew a horizontal line across his chest. He staggered a little as the cutting force of Power Slash ripped a hole in his clothes.

Ammy smile triumphantly, but her attention was drawn away from Yami for a moment as a figure appeared out of the darkness, his blue eyes desperate.

"Waka!" She cried, her heart filling with joy at such a friendly face. She ran to meet him and he caught her in his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm so glad you're safe, _ma chérie,_" He said softly, his voice muffled by her hair. She pulled back and turned to face Yami once more.

"Ugh, you again?" He said with a disgusted tone. "I thought I lost you when we came here, but evidently not. Oh well, I guess I will just have to dispose of all of you."

Ammy snarled and readied her reflector, and Waka removed Pillow Talk smoothly from its sheath. Issun pulled out Denkomaru in a flash and jumped up onto Ammy's shoulder, his green aura bright with excitement.

Yami let out a roar, his red eyes deepening with rage. "Argh, I've had enough of these games! I'll destroy you all!"

He growled and closed his eyes, his hands clenching into fists as he focused all of his energy. The darkness was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and it engulfed him within seconds. Ammy squinted into the dark ball and saw his shape transforming from human into something much more deadly; he bent over on all fours, his face elongating, back arching, hands morphing into grotesque paws. Within seconds his new form dropped to the ground, jowls dripping as predator instincts took over.

Ammy felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as this new Yami stepped forward in the form of a giant, demonic wolf, his red eyes glittering as his huge head swung back and forth, eventually pinpointing Ammy. It let out a bellow and charged toward her, giant paws pounding as it ran at her.

The Goddess let out a cry and hopped out of the beast's path just in time as it came to a screeching halt and spun around in confusion, taking a moment to pinpoint its target before charging towards her once more. She made a split-second decision and jumped above the wolf's head just as it was about to ram her, and spun around in the air to land several blows on its back with Divine Retribution. She landed lithely behind him, a smirk of triumph appearing on her face. Now that she knew his weakness, she could use her speed and agility to exploit it.

Waka and Issun caught on, and soon all three of them were dealing blows to the confused beast. Finally, he stopped charging at them in fury and slumped a bit, his sides caked in his own blood. The darkness engulfed him again and he was back in his human form in a matter of seconds. He bent over to catch his breath, a small pool of dark, sticky red blood forming around his feet as his wounds poured.

"Y-you think it will end like this…?" He said hoarsely as a soft misty blackness engulfed him, and the three of them watched in horror as his wounds closed and his health was restored.

"Nice try Amaterasu, but you won't take me down that easily." He said with a smirk as he floated up into the air and lifted his hands, the darkness arising with them.

"Now, I think it's time to cut out any unnecessary distractions." With this his barrier was back up, blocking out Waka and Issun, leaving only him and Ammy.

"What do you say just you and me, Amaterasu…" He said with an odd smile. Ammy turned her attention away from Waka and Issun pounding frantically at the barrier and focused a hard gaze on him, trying to detect any hint that he had more surprises for her.

"Fine then," She said fiercely, Divine Retribution in her hands once again. "Let's finish this!"

She ran at him, all of her energy focused on tearing him down for good. In a white streak of light she was behind him and smiled a little as her instrument came down…on thin air.

She looked around in confusion and froze when Yami rematerialized behind her, a long, sharp fingernail perched delicately over her throat. She spun away quickly and took a moment to calculate what she would do next.

"You may have taken down my most powerful form, but I'm much faster in this form anyway." He taunted, his snakelike tongue flitting out of his mouth and back in.

Ammy lunged again, but this time she felt an odd sensation overcome her; her body suddenly froze, and as she tried to move her limbs she realized that her will was not her own.

Her eyes flitted to Yami, whose hands were up as if he were a conductor. He smirked and let out a chuckle before jerking his hands to the right, and she jerked with them. She clenched her teeth and tried with all of her might to fight his influence, but the effort was quickly draining her.

Yami approached her, still holding tightly onto her will, and snapped his fingers; she cried out as pain rocketed through her body in fierce jabs, and her head lowered to hide her pained expression. She gritted her teeth and tried again to fight his power over her, but it was no use; with no energy and trapped in the realm of darkness, she was almost utterly powerless. She could feel what little energy she had being drained out of her as if she was being suffocated, and when the pain stopped she dropped to her knees in spite of Yami's influence.

"Good, good," He said. "You're finally starting to cooperate."

"Y-you…" She struggled to even form words, her body now so empty and lifeless she could hardly muster the strength to keep breathing. She could faintly hear Waka and Issun desperately trying to get her attention, but she was focusing the last of her strength on just trying to stay conscious.

"Now, my darkness can finally have the feast it has been waiting for," Yami said. "And both Nippon and the heavens will belong to me."

He let out a low chuckle and knelt down, bringing his claw-like nails up underneath her chin and forcing her head up to look at him.

"Such a shame, you really do make a beautiful human…" He said, a hungry smile appearing on his lips as his snake tongue flicked in and out. She glared and spat at him, sending him reeling back in anger. She fell over sideways, her cheek pressed against the cold floor.

"I may be defeated," She sneered. "but that does not mean I will allow you to take my dignity from me."

Yami hissed and threw his arm out to the side, causing a huge, almost mouth-like portal to open. Ammy gazed in awe as she managed to get to her knees and struggle weakly a little more, but her energy was completely spent. She was as good as done.

"Amaterasu!"

The Goddess looked over tiredly to see Waka giving her a pleading look. "Please, you must not give up! Think about Nippon! Think about all of your friends, of the Celestial Plane! You cannot just throw all of it away!"

Ammy studied him for a moment, tears unexpectedly welling up in her dry, bleary eyes. She could only watch as he threw himself at the barrier again and again, channeling his rage into any form of strength he could use to get to her. Issun pounded on it as well, Denkomaru a little blur of motion as he attacked it again and again.

Yami only laughed as he sent his long dark tentacles out again to wrap around Amaterasu, and this time she could not muster even the tiniest bit of resistance. She moved her head to look at Waka once more, and their eyes met; Ammy saw nothing there but raw emotion, despair and love shining through.

"Please, Amaterasu…it can't end like this! You are so much stronger than this…out of everyone, I know you would never give up!"

_Waka, I…_

She held back tears as Yami began pulling her in, the huge portal threatening to suck her in.

_I have failed…_

Failed Nippon. Failed Waka and Issun. Failed herself.

_I wish it didn't have to end this way…_

As Waka's bright emotions were channeled into her, she felt a flame alight inside her; the same kind of fire she had felt the last time fighting Yami, when the people of Nippon had sent her their prayers and words of encouragement. She could feel that presence now, but it was stronger in this one man, the pure emotion in his heart enough to fill a hundred of them.

"Waka!" She called out as the tendrils brought her closer to the portal of darkness. "I know now...what you said, a few days ago! 'Your heart shines brighter than the sun ever could…'"

He pounded himself against the barrier again, his eyes shining with hope. "Yes, Amaterasu! As long as the flame in your heart stays lit, nothing will ever put it out!"

Amaterasu nodded quickly, a few tears spilling over and running down her cheeks. "We may be apart for a while…but always know, you will be my flame, Waka…"

Waka's figure got farther and farther away and she could feel the hungry blackness nearly right behind her. "And you mine, Amaterasu! I will find you, I promise!" Waka called to her from the other side of the barrier.

Ammy closed her eyes and smiled peacefully; Waka's flame burned brightly inside her heart, and she knew that it would be a beacon of hope for him.

"Goodbye, Waka, Issun…"

She let herself fall as she was thrown into the gaping hole of darkness, but as it churned and tossed her, feeding off of her energy, she felt strangely at peace knowing Waka was still out there, forever her sunshine in a world full of shadows.

* * *

><p>( Waka's P.O.V. )<p>

The Tao Master watched helplessly as Amaterasu was thrown into the darkness, her face the last thing he saw before she was completely engulfed.

"Ammy! NO!" Issun screamed, frantically hitting at the barrier.

"Stop, Issun," Waka said, feeling strangely calm. "I think she's alright for now."

"What!?" Are you nuts?" Issun said. "She just got sucked into a vat of darkness, we gotta go save her!"

As he continued to try and beat down the barrier and Waka simply watched, he felt something strange, and a moment later, he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

"Waka…thank you…"

Waka watched as Yami hopped into the portal as well and it closed, dispelling the barrier and sending them both into total and complete darkness.

A few moments later, Waka felt something change in the atmosphere, and he didn't take his eyes off the spot where Amaterasu had vanished. Even Issun stopped and watched as a small white light, dim at first, glowed from where she had been sucked in.

"Thank you for being my sunshine…"

He watched in awe at the sound of her voice again, and the light grew brighter and brighter until he couldn't stand to look into it anymore. He shielded his eyes and braced himself as the brightness exploded with the force of a bomb, bathing both of them in warm, bright light. He heard an agonized scream that he assumed was Yami's as every single spot of darkness was illuminated by heavenly light.

And then, everything went black as both of them faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>~ Epilogue ~<em>

All was peaceful as Waka walked slowly through Kamiki Village, Issun perched on his shoulder. It was a beautiful day; the sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky, and the village was humming quietly with activity as villagers chatted and children played.

"Do you think she's up there?" Issun asked suddenly as he looked up into the sky.

Waka shielded his eyes to look up into the bright, warm sun. A small smile came to his face and he felt a warm, comfortable feeling in his chest.

"_Oui, _I think so," He said softly as he blinked against the bright rays.

"We'll find her someday, right?"

The Prophet nodded and smiled once again, his free hand coming up to rest over his heart.

"Yes, I know she's up there now, watching over her Nippon," He replied. "But in all honesty, I don't think our journey is over yet."

"Of course not!" Issun said energetically. "An Envoy never rests! You should know that, lover boy."

Waka chuckled and sat down on a particularly warm patch of grass by the water, and Issun bounced down to sit by him.

"There will always be hope," He said, mostly to himself. "As long as the sun always shines."

_We'll see each other again someday…Amaterasu._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well everyone, that's it! For everyone freaking out about Ammy, don't worry, there will be a sequel featuring Chibi, so don't worry about it. All will be well, I promise! Anyway, I've had fun writing this fic and hope everyone has enjoyed it! Don't forget to write a review and tell me what you think of the ending. I'll have the next installment up soon! ^-^ **

**~ With love, Haachi ~**


End file.
